Archie's Son
by ImErenGayger
Summary: Everyone knows about the cliché plot that Giovanni is Ash's dad, but what if a different organizations leader was Ash's dad? This is a story of how that leader affected Ash's life. [Sadly, I'm very unmotivated to continue this fic and it has sporadic updates. Be prepared to have to wait months until the next chapter is out.]
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend**

"Winging it." – Speech

_Totally winging it _– Thoughts/Messages

**Yikes this is bad **– Pokedex

* * *

"Congratulation Ash Ketchum, you've officially graduated from Pallet Pokémon School." An old, weary voice said. Ash looked up from the wooden floor he had been staring at and into dark grey eyes. Professor Oak always congratulated the top 3 students from Pallet Pokémon School, and since Ash came 2nd, just coming behind Gary Oak, it's only natural he was congratulated from the great Professor Oak. Pallet Pokémon School is known all throughout Kanto for its production of great trainers every year. It's also known however for giving the top 3 students the official starters of Kanto. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Ash nodded at Professor Oak as he accepted his red Pokedex. He looked to his left to meet the smug face of Gary Oak looking down at him. Ash's eye twitched before facing the crowd again.

"And Congratulations Leaf Green, you've officially graduated from Pallet Pokémon School." She accepted the red Pokedex with a large smile. The teachers, younger students and parents applauded for the top 3 students, as Professor Oak continued with what he was saying,

"Now as you know, it's the school's tradition to give the top 3 students the official Kanto starters." Professor Oak walked up to Gary and looked him in the eyes, a proud gleam prominent in Professor Oak's eyes.

"Since Gary Oak here has graduated top of his class, he has the first choice of which starter here would like." Professor Oak signalled to the side of the stage for his assistant to come out. The lab assistant came out rolling a trolley with 3 poke balls on it. Before Professor Oak could start explaining, Gary had already reached out and grabbed the poke ball with a water droplet imprinted on it.

"I already know which Pokémon I want so you can quit it with explaining Gramps." Gary arrogantly stated. Professor Oak gave Gary a look of disapproval before facing the audience with a smile.

"As I was going to say before being rudely interrupted, each poke ball has a different Pokémon inside. The symbol on the poke ball indicates which, the one that Gary has chosen was the water type Kanto starter Squirtle. This was signified by Water droplet imprinted on the red part of the poke ball." Ash was slightly saddened to find that the water-type Pokémon already taken. Professor Oak then gestured to the Poke ball with the flame on it. "This poke ball contains the fire Kanto starter, Charmander. This one," he said as he then gestured to the poke ball with the leaf symbol. "is the grass Kanto Starter Bulbasaur." Professor Oak looked cheerfully at Ash and beckoned for him to take a poke ball. Ash looked at the poke balls left, trying to figure out which would be the best starter Pokémon. _Who would be best suited for me?_

Ash reached for the poke ball with the flame symbol, after all Charmander was always his second choice if getting a Squirtle didn't work out. Professor Oak smiled his grandfatherly smile before handing the last poke ball to Leaf, whose face was full of joy over being handed the grass types poke ball. "Can we have one last round of applause for our top 3 students of this year. I'm sure that you're going to see them as strong, capable trainers in the future." The crowd cheered for the students as they left the stage holding their poke balls.

Ash looked at his poke ball one last time before stepping off the stage. He couldn't help but smile since after today, he will finally begin his journey.

* * *

Ash woke up to the sound of his mother yelling, "Breakfast's ready!" He got up from his bed and got dressed into his clothes. A red singlet with a plain black jacket over the top, black trousers and red running trainers. Lastly, he put on his trusty league cap his father had given him as a gift before he disappeared. He grabbed Charmander's poke ball and put it on his belt, then continued out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Swiftly moving down the stairs, Ash sat down on the table and started eating his Unova styled breakfast, Tepig bacon and Pidove eggs. "Morning Honey, are you excited to start your adventure?" His mothers soft voice entered his ears as he finished his last piece of bacon. Ash nodded to his mother as she looked at him curiously, he really didn't want to leave his mother. After all, she was his mother. All his life he had always had her by his side, comforting him when his father left for the Hoenn region to 'research' the Sea Basin legendary and when he felt like the pressure of school was getting to him. He heard a boisterous bark from the doorway, dragging him out of his thoughts. Turning to the sound, he found a large grey and black dog. _Hmm, I do need Pokémon registered for my Pokedex, so I might as well._ Ash pointed the Pokedex at the dog.

**Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. This Pokémon usually reaches the average height of 1 metre and should weigh about 37kg. Mightyena is native to the Hoenn region and is known to hunt in packs in the wild to kill their prey. Mightyena will only listen to orders if they respect their trainers. There also known to lick faces of the people their fond of. This Mightyena is larger than average.**

Delia's Mightyena growled at the Pokedex. Ash quickly put it away not wanting to upset the Pokémon any further. Ash finished his breakfast, got up and grabbed his travel bag. He looked back at his mum; she already knew what was coming. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." You could see her eyes getting misty, "Make sure to call me at least once a month, I know you won't be able to do it once a week because I know that's how you are." The corners of Ash's mouth twitched up, turning it into a smile.

"Yes mother." He replied. He looked at Mightyena and nodded respectively to the powerful wolf. Mightyena stared at Ash for a few seconds before licking the back of his hand. Ash said on final goodbye to his mother and Mightyena before closing the door and continuing down on the dirt road that would lead to the gates of Pallet Town and towards route 1.

* * *

Ash continued down the road, keeping a look out for a good place to set up camp for the rest of the day. He kept walking down route 1 seeing nothing but Pidgey's, Ratatta's and the occasional Spearow. Ash glanced up to see the sun right on top of him._ I have to set up camp sooner or later, can't continue being fussy._ Following his train of thought, Ash put down his bag and grabbed out a few utensils needed for camping. He then grabbed Charmander's poke ball and unshrunk it. _Hopefully I can make a good first impression._

"Come on out, Charmander!"

In a bright, white light, a bipedal orange lizard appeared. Blue eyes opened and took in the new surroundings before finally settling on its new trainer. Ash crouched down before presenting his palm face up towards Charmander. Charmander stared at Ash's hand for a few seconds before leaning forward and rubbing its head against it.

Ash smiled before speaking, "Hello there Charmander, my names Ash." Charmander chirped backed as it continued to rub its head against Ash's hands.

"Now Charmander, I want to become one of the strongest trainers in the world, so to get there I'll need your help," Charmander nodded understanding settling into its eyes, "But for now, we need to train up for the Pewter City Gym extra hard because you aren't exactly strong against rock types. Now, I need to scan you with my Pokédex right now to see your moves."

Ash brought his Pokedex out from his jacket and placed it in front of Charmander, pressing the blue button.

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander is a very stubborn Pokémon which thrives for a good battle. The flame on its tail indicates its health and mood, when the Pokémon is healthy it burns brightly, weakly when exhausted and wavers when its happy. This Charmander is male with the ability Blaze and has the moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember and the ****_Egg Move_**** Counter which has yet to be learnt. **

Ash smiled and pet the top of Charmander's head. "Wow, I'm really impressed with you Charmander. You already know Ember as well as have an egg move?" You could see Charmander's ego stretch as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"Now come sit next to me Charmander. We need to see what kind of moves you can learn to help you." Said Ash as he pats the spot next to him. Charmander trotted over to Ash before rubbing his head against Ash's unused hand signifying, that he wants to be pet. Ash chuckled as he started rubbing Charmander head. They sat the for a while, Ash rubbing Charmander's head as he scrolled along Charmander's move list on his Pokedex.

Ash put his Pokedex away, he started explaining Charmander's training schedule. "Now Charmander we must increase your stamina, the strength of your moves, your defence against moves, especially water, and speed. However, at the moment we should teach you a move that will help you in future battles." Charmander nodded excitedly, as Ash continued. "The move I've chosen for you to learn is Smoke Screen since right now you aren't the fastest, you'll need a way to hide yourself from your opponents." Charmander nodded as Ash continued the explanation on how to start learning Smoke Screen.

* * *

"Ok Charmander, that's enough." Ash shouted as he finished putting together their dinner for the night. Charmander stumbled over, exhausted after all his hard work. As Charmander looked at the food prepared in front of him, his stomach started rumbling quite loudly. Ash chuckled as he set the food down, "Well don't just stand there, dig in!" Without any further hesitation, Charmander started scoffing it down nearly choking with how fast he was eating. Ash watched Charmander, smiling as he did so. They sat there for a bit, finishing up their dinner before Ash started cleaning up their utensils and getting ready for sleep. "Hey Charmander," Ash started, "would you rather sleep in your pokéball?" Charmander looked to be contemplating the question before shaking his head.

* * *

As they both were ready to fall asleep, Ash in his sleeping bag and Charmander as close as he could get to Ash without burning anything with his flaming tail. _I'll have to invest in some fire-proof equipment if I'll be having anymore fire type Pokémon. Though I hope I'll be getting a water-type Pokémon soon. _That was his last though as he fell into slumber.

* * *

Ash woke as his watch started to vibrate against his wrist. He groggily opened his eyes and turned the alarm off. Stretching his muscles, he looked over to his left to find Charmander still fast asleep. His mouth twitched upwards as he carefully stroked Charmander's surprising smooth skull. Charmander's eyes twitched open at the gentle touch and chirped a greeting at Ash as he too, started stretching his muscles.

"Why don't you wake up by doing a few laps around the camp?" Charmander chirped in agreement to the question as he started to run around the camp, "Just make sure not to tire yourself out!" Ash called out to Charmander as he slowed his run to a steady paced jog.

It was half an hour later that Ash finally finished getting everything set up at ready for their journey today. Ash waved a puffed out Charmander over. "Charmander while were out in the wild I can keep you out of the Pokéball if you desire. However," Ash started seriously, "If we get to a city, I need to put you back in your Pokéball ok?" Charmander tilted his head in question. Ash smiled at the cute gesture from the orange lizard. "You have to know that very few people have the chance to be able to get a special Pokémon like you, so, because of that many people would jump at the chance to try and steal you away from me." The fire-type cried out as he jumped into Ash's arms. Ash stumbled with the sudden weight in his arms but quickly recovered and started trying to calm to lizard. "I know Charmander. That's why we must get strong, to not only become the best trainer there is but to also protect ourselves and the people we love."

After a few more reassuring comments, they started to set off the last stretch of Route 1 and to Viridian City. Sadly, there were still no Pokémon which interested Ash but at least he got to continue training up Charmander on the way by checking Charmander's reflexes. He did this by suddenly shouting out a command at a random time. E.g: Shouting to do an Ember attack at a rock on the side of the road when they were just chatting calmly. It took a while for Charmander to get on use to this training method, but it definitely improved his reflexes to commands.

"Hey! You there!" Ash spun around to the sudden voice which addressed him to find a boy. The boy stood there, maybe a few years older than Ash himself. Brown hair covered mostly with a baseball cap, plain white top and cargo shorts. He looked pretty ordinary other than the Pokéballs situated on his belt. "You graduated top 3 from Pallet School, right?" he called out. Ash nodded as the scaled on Charmander's body seemed to sharpen ever so slightly. The unnamed boy grabbed the a pokéball off of his belt and enlarged it, "Lets battle! I always find you graduates so arrogant, thinking that since you have a rare Pokémon you rule the world!" You could practically hear the bitterness ooze from his voice.

"Charmander." The fire lizard turned to the soft, whispered voice, "This is going to be our first battle. So, all I want from you this battle is to try your hardest; it doesn't matter if you lose just make sure you give a good fight." Charmander nodded, a determined glint in his dark blue eyes, he wanted to show its trainer that he didn't have to worry. He was going to be the best Pokémon Ash could've asked for.

"It'll be a 1v1, I'll go with my weakest Pokémon. After all, you are just a newbie trainer." The boy stated smugly. Ash could see Charmander was getting angry as his scales were getting sharper and more rigid as well as his pupils contracting ever so slightly into slits. "Alright, shall we get started?" Ash said looking at the trainer. Charmander ran forward as he got into a battle stance. The boy smirked and release his Pokémon with a cry of, "Come forth and battle."

A Pokémon stood there, _well obviously it's a Pokémon, _but it wasn't a Pokémon Ash recognised from his studies at Pallet Pokémon School. It was a small pink cat with squinted eyes and had a tail which puffed into a fluff of pink at the end. The tail also seemed to have 3 small yellow balls extending from it. Ash grabbed his pokédex from his pocket and pointed it at the pink cat.

**Information Unavailable Please Upgrade Pokédex for new Information**

_So, it's not from the Kanto region. _Ash thought as he watched the cat carefully. _And most likely not from Johto since I studied most of the Pokémon there as well. _"Since you are so uninformed, I guess I'll just have to educate you. This Pokémon is called Skitty and comes from the Hoenn region," Ash curiosity sparked as the word, 'Hoenn', was mentioned, "and is a normal type. Hopefully, that's enough to make this fair for you?" The boy finished arrogantly. Ash's eye twitched, slowly getting fed up of this boy's personality.

"Lets just get on with this already." Ash called out, trying to get this battle done and over with. He really just wanted to get to Viridian City by night fall. The boy smirked as he called for Skitty to get ready. Even if this isn't the ideal first battle Ash would've wanted, versing a Pokémon he isn't familiar with, he couldn't help but shiver with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

**Jerrand: **Thank you for your review! I've already replied via PM but others might have caught on so here. Ash has been able to scan Mightyena with his pokedex and not Skitty because when you capture a Pokémon their data automatically downloads to the trainers pokedex, whether it's that's in their region or otherwise. Since Mightyena is Ash's Mums Pokémon, it also counts as Ash's unless otherwise stated by Ash's mum (Basically if a Pokémon is caught that's not in the Kanto region, the whole family technically owns it even if it only responds to its trainers' commands and only the trainer who caught it gets the extended information of moves and such). Sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense, but this is how I believe the Pokedex system works in my fanfiction.

******Right now its School holidays so I'm writing faster than I would plus seeing that people are actually reading this story is actually improving my updating as well

**PS:** Pokémon does not belong to be if that isn't already clear.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter**

"First time writing a fight scene even though its small" – Speech

_First time writing anything _– Thoughts/Messages

**We also meet someone later this chapter**– Pokedex

* * *

"I'll graciously let you have the first move." Ash nodded in faux thanks and quickly thought of a battle strategy. _He doesn't seem as experienced as he's making himself out to be, I have to use that to my advantage._

"Charmander, start out with an ember!" Charmander's stomach puffed out, fire surrounding his mouth. In only a few seconds, a multitude of small fire balls were heading towards the pink cat.

"Dodge Skitty and run towards it with a tackle!" The boy called back in refute as Skitty jumped over the balls of fire, only getting slight charred marks on its fur.

_That might work…_ Ash thought.

"Let Skitty come towards you!" Charmander followed the instruction, getting itself into a defensive stance, scales growing sharper, ready to defend itself as the cat ran towards him. "Wait for it…" The Pokémon was slowly getting closer and closer but Charmander stayed in place, trusting his trainer with whatever Ash came up with. "Wait for it!" The boy was wondering what Ash's tactic was at this point but didn't give it any thought.

As the cat was in reaching distance, Ash suddenly commanded, "Growl at it and then throw it down with a scratch!"

"Stop Skitty!" The boy called out in alarm; however, it was too late. The growl had made Skitty freeze up for only a second, and that was all Charmander needed. His claws gaining a white hue, the bipedal creature grabbed Skitty's tail and threw the feline against the ground. Skitty let out cries of pain as Charmander continuously hit the it against the dirt floor. Charmander's scales were almost knife-like at this point, the flame on its tail growing larger with excitement as its pupils seemed to become snake like slits. _I've read about this, _Ash thought. _The Charizard line gets extremely bloodthirsty if not properly controlled and handled. This is one of the reasons why only the top 3 trainers get the Kanto Starters, not everybody! Since this is Charmander's first battle, I should've known! _Ash cursed his stupidity. He had to do something about this before Charmander does something he'll most likely regret later. But before Ash could do anything, a red beam surrounded Skitty as it disappeared from Charmander's grasp. Ash looked up to see the boy shaking as he cuddled the ball close to his chest.

"I'm so sor-"

"Y-you win!" The boy cried as he started running away in the direction of Viridian City, not looking back once. Ash felt bad about what he had done but it's not like he was going to see the boy again, so he didn't let the battle affect him. Ash felt a beep come from his pokédex; as he grabbed it out, he saw a notification on it saying:

**You beat Newbie Trainer Josh! 25 Pokédollars Rewarded! Your total currency is now $525!**

Ash sweat dropped. _So, he __was__ a new trainer like me. I might have accidently traumatised him…_ A tug on his trousers brought him out of his train of though. Looking down, he saw Charmander looking up at him with a slightly scared expression. He was calmer now, looking like the Charmander Ash was used to seeing. Ash crouched down, looking the orange Pokémon in the eyes. Charmander started shuffling awkwardly as Ash reached out. Charmander closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, a hit, shouting, something! But all he felt were gentle arms surround him and pull him towards a solid object. The fire-breathing lizard opened its eyes to find it eye-to-eye with its trainer's chest. Ash smiled softly towards the confused creature, "I'm so proud of you."

Charmander's eyes widened, growing wet as he chirped back with affection. "Nevertheless, we have to fix how you acted towards the end of the battle. It's all good and fun to be excited about battling but if what happened today, happened in an official battle, we would get disqualified and you might even be taken away from me." Charmander cried out in alarm. It didn't want to be taken away from his trainer! He's learnt all about Pokémon who end up with horrible trainers, he was lucky to have such a kind trainer like Ash! "I know, I know. We'll work on what to do later. You'll most likely grow out of it the more we battle anyway, or at least control it. For now, though, please give me your hands." Confused, Charmander did as instructed, handing Ash his clawed hands face up. "See, look here." Ash said, pointing towards the cuts and scrapes on Charmander's clawed hands. "Just because you slowed down Skitty's tackle, doesn't mean the attack went completely unaffected." Ash reached into his bag and grabbed a purple bottle, spraying a small amount of liquid on Charmander's wounds.

"if you are ever injured, even if it's a small cut, please come to me. I never want you to stay injured after a battle." Ash supplied gently stroking the top of Charmander's head. Charmander's eyes shined. Ash was better than any trainer he could've asked for! He knows all about how his line being bloodthirsty, powerful, fierce and always ready to fight. Charmander being no exception to that rule. Most of his species is hunted down and used for disgusting acts against trainers and Pokémon alike. But to find a trainer like Ash? Who worried about even the slightest, insignificant scrape on his body? He felt like he won the lottery! Charmander's eyes gained a glint of determination. He remembered Ash saying about how they must get strong to defend the ones they loved. Well, he was going to defend Ash against everything! He won't be like those other Pokémon which think they can abandon their trainers once they evolve! A fire of hatred burned in Charmander's belly as he thought of doing that to Ash. Charmander swore to himself, then and there, that he will protect Ash no matter what.

* * *

After their battle, Ash recalled Charmander to their pokeball as they were nearing Viridian City. He had heard from his father that a specific Earth-type Gym Leader was the leader of Team Rocket. _I should message father soon, otherwise he might get worried and fly his whole organisation after me. _Ash rolled his eyes, knowing that's actually a possibility. He looked up as he heard blaring sirens echo from the city. Ash stopped walking as he considered what to do. _If I entered the city now, I most likely have to stop by the Police Station for a few hours so they could check over my history. That would certainly be an annoyance._

A hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly. Ash spun around, jumping away from the stranger and his hand went towards the flame imprinted pokeball but he stopped as he saw who had grabbed his shoulders. The stranger was a tall, muscular man, most likely 6 foot something. He wore a black tuxedo with a bright red 'R' stitched onto its breast pocket. Posh and expensive shoes were also worn which ash considered costed way more than what he could've sold his freedom for. His eyes were hidden by black sunglasses, but Ash could see his hair was short and black.

Ash recognised him immediately. _Giovanni Rocket. Think of the devil and he shall appear._ _Huh, didn't think I'd meet him this early on. _"Sorry for scaring you, young man. I can't help but feel like I've seen you before." A gruff voice told Ash. _If father knows of Giovanni's real identity, I wouldn't be surprised if he has even more information on my father._

"That's alright sir. I guess I was a bit on edge after hearing the sirens."

"Understandable. Why don't I show you to the Viridian City Pokémon Centre, you seem like a new trainer after all?"

Ash smiled at the older man as they walked quietly down into the City, Giovanni nodded to the patrolling Officer Jenny's. _Just play it cool. He won't notice if you don't act out. _Ash's palms were sweaty as he tried to calm down. "You are a new trainer, right?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes I am. Just graduated from Pallet Pokémon School."

"Well, if you graduated with Professor Oak as your teacher, I'm sure I'll be seeing you challenge me in the future."

_Play it dumb Ash… _"Challenge you?" Ash questioned.

Giovanni chuckled, "I guess I haven't introduced myself properly." Giovanni took of his glasses and folded them into his breast pocket. "I'm Giovanni Rocket. The Viridian City Gym Leader."

Ash's eyes widened in somewhat fake awe. "Wow! You're the Viridian Gym Leader? It's such an honour to meet you!" Ash put out his hand in front of him as they came to the stop at the glass doors of the Pokecenter. Giovanni grabbed and shook Ash's hand with a strong grip.

"It was a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Oh. The names Ash Ketchum."

A spark of what seemed like recognition appeared in Giovanni's eyes before it disappeared as fast as it came. "Ash, huh? What a powerful name." Giovanni drawled.

Smiling awkwardly, Ash replied. "Thank you, Mr. Rocket, but I must be going. It was a pleasure meeting you!" Ash waved back towards Giovanni as he shuffled into the Pokecenter, the glass doors closing behind him.

Giovanni turned back around, putting his shades back over his eyes. "Ash Ketchum, huh?" He mumbled, "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Your father and his little gang have caused me a bit of trouble in Hoenn."

* * *

After handing Nurse Joy his Charmander's pokeball, he made his way towards the private phones. _I should call mum, wouldn't want her to get angry at me for not phoning her first. _Dialling in his home phone number, he waited as it rung. A black screen appeared as the ringing stopped.

"Ketchum Residence, Delia speaking. May I know who's calling?"

"It's me mum."

The black screen disappeared as a middle aged, auburn haired woman appeared on screen. "Oh Honey, it's so good to see you!"

"Good afternoon mum, I just made it to Viridian City."

"Already? It took your father ages to get to Viridian City!"

Ash chuckled, "Well, I'm not as idiotic as father is." Delia glared at Ash through the screen.

"Well anyway, you should talk to him."

"Who?"

Delia scoffed, "Your father obviously. Since I mentioned that you didn't get Squirtle when we talked, he wanted to give you your first water-type Pokémon."

"Oh, I'll talk to him after I finish talking with you and Professor Oak."

Delia and Ash continued talking for an hour or two until Ash had to go collect Charmander. "Next time make sure to show me Charmander! I have yet to see your cute baby!" ordered Delia.

"I will, love you!" Ash said as he ended the call. Ash walked to the front desk, gathered Charmander and made his way back to the private phones. In a flash of white, Charmander appeared with a chirp of greeting before tackling Ash with enthusiasm. Ash stoked the orange scaled lizards back before holding him like a baby in his arms. Dialling in the Research Lab's number, he sat back and waited as he played with Charmander's claws. _They're growing longer and sharper each day._

"Ash?"

Ash looked up at the call of his voice to see Professor Oak on the screen, smiling as he watched the bond between Pokémon and trainer grow.

"Good afternoon Professor, I was just checking in to tell you that Charmander and I are doing well."

"I can certainly see that," Oak smirked, "But I'm glad that you and Charmander are working well together. If I'm honest, I haven't seen a Charmander get that close to a trainer that quickly in years."

"Guess you can say that we're special, aren't we Charmander?" Charmander growled in agreement, snuggling into Ash's chest.

"So, how has your adventure been so far?"

After a bit more polite small talk, Ash bid farewell, saying that he said he had others he needed to talk to. "Well Charmander, it's time for you to meet my dad. Were also most likely going to get our first friend to join us on our journey." Charmander growled distractedly, slowly falling asleep in his trainer's arms.

As the phone started ringing, Ash couldn't help but be excited. It has been a while since he had talked to his father after all. As the phone stopped ringing a distorted, human-shaped figure appeared on the screen.

"Hey squirt, long time no talk."


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to the Seed Supplier

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! As you will see this chapter, Ash has a bit of an up and down type of relationship with his father. While he loves his father, he doesn't agree with what his father does. And yes, Ash does know of the higher ups of the Team Aqua members as you will see in later chapters.

**Ricardo753: **Thank you for your kind words and criticism! I will continue to improve my writing based on what you said, this is my first fanfic after all. Also, ASH WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE IN THIS STORY, he is only around 10 like you said, and this fanfic will focus on the adventure and family aspect, so the closest relationship Ash will get to anyone is a friendship or family relationship. If you want a to read a fanfic with a romantic pairing, there's plenty out there.

* * *

**Quick AN: **An egg move cannot be learnt by training, so a trainer can't train a Pokémon to unlock their egg move. The egg move is either forcefully unlocked through a traumatic experience or the Pokémon will unlock their egg move when ready and by following instincts that were given to them by their ancestors. Also, not every Pokémon has an egg move. This is quite important throughout the story!

**PS: **I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Talking to the Seed Supplier**

"Who's ready to talk to the seed supplier" – Speech

_Also never knew I had to research weasels so much _– Thoughts/Messages

**Who allowed me to name this chapter **– Pokedex

* * *

"Hey Dad, Mum said you wanted to talk to me?" replied Ash, smiling a megawatt smile to the now identified figure.

"Sure did squirt, can't talk for long though, sorry kid." Ash nodded; a disappointed look crossed his face before he cleared it up. "I know Squirt, but I promise you we can talk again for longer when you're in a more… private setting."

"Yeah, I know, it's just been a long time since we, you know, chatted. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something, don't want to waste your valuable time." Ash said sarcastically.

The disfigured shape sighed before continuing on. "I can see that you have chosen a… _fire type _as your starter." Ash rolled his eyes as his father continued, "So I took it upon myself to hand you your first water type Pokémon."

Ash raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting there. One of my Sinnoh-Native minio-" The figure coughed, "I mean employees, Floatzel's have recently hatched a litter of kits and one of the Floatzel's kits recently egg move has been unlocked."

"Wait, how did that happen?" inquired Ash, "And what's a Floatzel?

"To answer your second question, a Floatzel is a water Pokémon native to the Sinnoh Region. And your first, well, let's just say we were attacked a few days after the litters hatching and a Houndoom thought a newborn Buizel would be a good snack." Chuckled Ash's father, pathetically. Ash could already picture how the Buizel would have learnt its egg move so early. Newborn Pokémon aren't supposed to start battling until after a few weeks, the event was probably traumatising for the young kit!

"What are its mannerisms and how old is the kit now?" Ash asked with a clenched jaw, as Charmander's tail twitched in its sleep.

"It's uhhh, about a few days off its age to start professionally battling, is quite shy and keeps itself isolated from othe-"

"Just send the Buizel over." Ash interrupted.

"What?"

"If the Buizel keeps itself isolated from others in your _little_ base, it's obviously not comfortable in its environment. I thought that would be quite obvious Mr. Water type Master" You could just hear the loathing coming from Ash.

"O-ok, I'll do it now." The figure replied not wanting to upset his son anymore then he has.

In a matter of seconds a red and white pokeball appeared in front of Ash. "I'll talk to you sometime in the future."

"Wait! Let me expl-"

The machine dinged as Ash's father disappeared. Charmander gently nudged his furious trainer, worried that he'd woken up to this sight.

"Looks like we have a new friend to meet." A clenched jawed Ash replied. The blue-eyed lizard nodded to Ash, understanding that this is a serious situation.

"Our friend hasn't had a good experience so far in their life and will be extremely shy, cautious, or might even attack us, so please make them welcome." Ash then finally grabbed the Pokeball off the Transfer Machine and made his way towards the exit of the Pokecenter, thanking Nurse Joy for her hospitality and saying he'll be back later to get to his room. By this time it was already night out, Viridian City lighting up in its night-time festivities.

Stomping back to route 1, Charmander having to jog on his feet to catch up, they finally made it to a clearing with a very small stream running by.

"Now remember Charmander, we must look calm and nonthreatening OK?" Charmander chirped in response, staying behind Ash's legs. _Breathe In… Breathe Out…_ Ash thought to himself, _I can't look anywhere near angry if I want to become friends with this Pokémon._

Seemingly now calm, Ash unshrunk the Buizel's pokeball and released the Pokémon inside.

"Come on out Buizel!"

In a white flash, an orange weasel or otter like Pokémon appeared. Around the Pokémon's neck was yellow collar with two blue fins located on its arms. There were also two tails, tipped in a cream colour waving around behind it. Black eyes opened and look around at its surroundings before finding Ash and Charmander.

It seemed to have suddenly frozen.

Before Ash could process what happened, the Buizel suddenly sped towards Ash in a white light. Charmander, sensing the attack jumped in front of Ash, blocking the attack with Scratch. Since it was still counted as an untrained child in to Pokémon, despite it nearly being of age, Charmander could easily overpower Buizel.

"Buizel! Hey, its ok, we aren't going to hurt you!" Ash cried as Buizel jumped away from the 'scary lizard'. Buizel seemed to have found that a frontal attack would not work, so since 'fight' of 'fight or flight' didn't work, the only option left was to run. Turning around Buizel dashed away.

"Charmander quickly! Ember in front of Buizel to stop it!" Charmander quickly understood and fireballs descended upon Buizel's moving body. However, it seemed that Charmander miscalculated how fast Buizel was. The fireballs quickly burnt Buizel's orange fur as it cried out in pain. Ash rushed towards Buizel and gathered up the Pokémon in his arms. Buizel, finding in its enemies' arms, started frantically struggling.

"Buizel its ok! Please calm down, we didn't mean to hurt you!" Buizel then started hitting Ash with its tails in a pounding motion. Ash cried out in pain, even a baby Pokémon can cause fatal damage to humans, even if it's not using an actual move. Charmander's scales sharpened, Ash noticing quickly, stopped Charmander,

"Charmander don't! Remember, this little Buizel has had traumatic experiences. Don't make this any worse." Groaned Ash, still under attack from Buizel's strong, dual tails. Charmander's scales were still ridged but he didn't act on his instincts, carefully watching Buizel's every moving for something that will possibly cause his trainer to be injured fatally.

After possibly a few minutes of struggling, the Buizel quickly gave up, exhausted. Ash slowly reached and stroked Buizel's back, careful to not touch the burnt patch. The orange scales smoothened on Charmander's body before he slowly wandered forward sniffing the curled up Buizel. The bipedal lizard then laid down on ash's exposed legs before falling into light slumber. They don't know how long they all sat there, some asleep, others on alert, but Buizel was slowly getting more relaxed in Ash's arms. Ash looked at the relaxed Buizel and smiled, it still might take a while for Buizel to completely trust him, but at least he got somewhere today.

Reaching for his Pokedex, careful to not disturb his exhausted Pokémon, he pressed the blue button.

**Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. The only way to personally identify the sex of a Buizel is to check whether it has two stripes, indicating that it's a male, or one stripe, indicating that it's a female since they keep their reproductive organs covered until finding their mate. They use their dual tails to propel them in the water, and the yellow collar on their throat to float. The Buizel is male with the ability Swift Swim and has the moves: Sonic Boom, Quick Attack, Water Gun and the ****_Egg Move_**** Aqua Tail which has been unlocked.**

Buizel awoke to the digital voice, coiling up again in fright. Seeing this, Ash calmly stated, "Don't worry Buizel, I was only checking up on you." Now that Ash could inspect the Buizel, he could see the two white stripes on his back that Ash hadn't noticed before. However, Buizel still kept coiled, watched Ash for any sudden movements. Ash once again sighed, _well he didn't attack me as soon as he woke, guess that's an improvement. _

"If it makes you more comfortable, I can keep you in your Pokeball until tomorrow." Questioned Ash. Buizel studied Ash's face intensely before giving a shaky nod. Giving Buizel a clear view of his hand, Ash reached for Buizel's Pokeball and pressed the ball softly to the Pokémon's head. After Buizel disappeared back into his Pokeball, Ash sagged in relief. _The last few days have been much to eventful for me, but what do you expect with a father such as mine. _

A scratchy tongue started licking at his wounds. Looking down, Ash could see Charmander lick the wounds on his legs. Ash smiled, "I wish at least that I could've healed the burn on Buizel's fur but seeing him already so spooked out from the Pokedex talking, I just couldn't do it." Ash then stood up, careful of Charmander still licking his wounds. "Well let's go Charmander, don't really want to sleep in a forest when there's a nice comfy bed at the Pokecenter." Charmander growled in agreement as they made their way back to Viridian City. _Hopefully the next few days, or weeks if I'm lucky, are not eventful. _

* * *

**AN:** Sorry its quite shorter than previous chapters, only around 1500 rather than 2000 words, but I just wanted a chapter centred completely on the new Pokémon of Ash's team. Also, just because Buizel was a bit comfortable with Ash this chapter, doesn't mean that Buizel will suddenly warm up to Ash, it'll take a few chapters before that happens. If you find any mistakes, please tell me, I might read through my own writing a bit before posting, but that doesn't mean its 100% perfect (plus I don't have a beta). Hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to ask me questions if something confuses you, I'm quite a confusing person.

Plus another early upload! Though, I am right now writing chapter 5 of this fanfic so that might help with upload speed as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The Two T's

**Guest: **While I understand your concerns, Ash will not focus entirely on making Buizel comfortable, as you will see in this chapter.

**PS: **Thank you for everyone's kind words! It makes me have the confidence to actually write when I see people enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon or The Oompa Loompa song, they are both owned by their creators respectfully.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Two T's, Traveling and Training**

"Oompa." – Speech

_Loompa _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Doompety Doo **– Pokedex

* * *

Ash stuffed the folded fireproof blanket as well as other essentials into his bag. _How can this bag even fit that much into it? Guess that's one of the unsolved mysteries of the Pokémon world. _Ash had left early in the morning, just around the time shops started opening to be able to get first picks of the items on sale, his money going from $525, to $405. Well, there was also a chance that Ash wanted a 0% chance to meet the Viridian City Gym Leader as possible. After all, he'd met Giovanni once despite the ridiculously low chances to meet him, he didn't want to risk it again.

Charmander had to be kept in his Pokeball, having him out in the Pokecenter and walking around with him late at night was already a danger, and he didn't want to chance it again this morning.

Grabbing out his Pokedex, Ash looked at the Kanto region map. _If I head north, I'll quickly reach Viridian Forest which is infested with bug and a few grass types. While I do have Buizel, I don't believe he would want to fight in the Pewter City gym battle. _A thought suddenly struck Ash. _While smokescreen is a definite move Charmander needs at the moment, he shouldn't need to much more work until it's at a usable level. So when that happens, he can be taught Metal Claw, if I remember correctly, since he's quite proficient at Scratch he should learn it in no time._

Nodding to himself, he set of north towards Viridian Forest. Hopefully when he reaches it, he would be able to release Charmander as there should be no one around.

* * *

It took much longer than Ash anticipated to reach Viridian Forest, going from the time being 7 in the morning to almost mid-day, with a few breaks in between. He was lucky that he kept Charmander in his Pokeball as there were a few trainers around that he could vaguely remember from school, battling with their newly caught Pokémon. Luckily though, he was able to speed past them with his hat covering his face.

But finally standing outside the entrance to Viridian Forest, he was excited to do actual Pokémon trainer stuff again. He wandered in, still following the dirt path created by years of people treading on it. He didn't want to stay on the path too long, he wanted to venture into the brush of the forest. Ash nodded to himself. _This is where we separate. I swear its not you, its me. _He wiped fake tears off his face before leaving the dirt path. Sometimes Ash thought he was stranger than other people his age, but well, other people don't need to know what's going on inside his head.

* * *

Finding himself a decent length away from the path, he finally grabbed Charmander's Pokeball. As soon as the fire lizard was released, Ash had to dance out of the way of tiny fireballs, not ones that were exactly harmful to Ash, but they would damage his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Charmander, but you know the reason why you had to be in your Pokeball for so long, don't cause a tantrum." Charmander growled in response, finally accepting the apology after a few more miniscule fireballs were thrown.

"Now to being with, I want to you finish Learning Smokescreen, then I'll tell you about my plans for the Pewter gym battle." Ash told Charmander, slowly getting out supplies for lunch. Charmander head tilted to the side. Once again, Ash was struck with how stupid he is.

"Sorry I haven't explained to you before, but to be able to battle stronger trainers, we have to win gym battles. If that makes sense, no one would want to battle me if they find out I have no badges, you understand?" Charmander nodded in response before moving to an area to rain in and started to expand the amount of smoke he could release.

Ash smiled and looked at the other pokeball on his hip. _Ah screw it. _

"Come on out Buizel!"

Once again, the orange and cream coloured weasel appeared looking straight at Ash, before lowering his eyes to the ground, back as straight as a ruler. From what Ash could see the Nurse Joy had indeed healed the burn on Buizel's fur, for that, Ash was grateful.

Ash smiled, "Hello Buizel, I felt that you might enjoy being outside rather than in your pokeball." Buizel didn't give any physical response to Ash's questions, he just kept his back straight and eyes on Ash. Ash once again smiled gently at Buizel before continuing on with setting up for lunch.

* * *

Right now, Buizel was confused and scared. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful that he wasn't in the place where he was hur- No! He can't think of that… that experience. Looking over his shoulder, the Buizel swore he could still hear the menacing barks and growls of the dog-like Pokémon. Buizel shivered with fright. He misses his mother, he somehow instinctively knows that he shouldn't be away from his mother yet, but after _that experience_ the other trainers in that place took him away and started trying to train him. He just couldn't do it. Every time someone tried to touch him, he would just shy away, too scared that they might attack him. Plus, the other Pokémon he trained with said he was too small, that he hadn't developed enough.

But maybe… The Buizel watched as the trainer talking gently to a proud looking orange Pokémon. Maybe this trainer isn't like the others who 'owned' him before, he looked and talked in such a kind way, that he doesn't seem to be capable of shouting at anyone. Buizel doesn't know if he wants to give this trainer a chance but, he just wants someone to touch, it's been so long since he's felt a kind word or touch. He still remembers the kind touches of the trainer's hands even when Buizel hit him with his tails.

Buizel will continue to watch the trainer. See if he really is as kind as he appears and well, if he is. Then Buizel might just open up to this trainer, if only a tiny bit.

* * *

Ash nodded along to Charmander's proud chirping. He watched as Charmander waddled to a safe distance away from Ash, puffing his chest out and releasing a medium-sized cloud of smoke.

"Well done Charmander! I knew you could do it!" congratulated Ash, clapping as Charmander did a mock bow. While the smokescreen wasn't as large or dense as some of the Smokescreens he's seen on TV, he was glad that Charmander had created a workable attack that would help in the upcoming gym battle.

"Now Charmander, I know this is a lot of work for you, but I need you to learn this move if you want to deal big damage to those rock types ok?"

Charmander nodded to Ash. He understood Ash's worry that he might be working Charmander to much, but this simply fired him up. He knows that he was weak to rock types and to be able to damage them back? That really excited Charmander.

"So since you have such a good grasp on Scratch, I though why not teach you Metal Claw? It's a steel type move that would work well for you in the future as well as right now." Ash sat down next to Charmander and started to explain how to learn Metal Claw.

"So what I gathered from the Pokedex, it says you must strengthen you claws until they match the strength of steel. To do that though, you must attack a heavy item to you claws or tail and use them as weights."

Charmander nodded along, while they might put a strain on claws for a while, he understood the need to strengthen them.

"Well, that's all the Pokedex says to do to learn Metal Claw if your Pokémon is not a Steel type. Now, I knew this would come, so I bought this." Ash rummaged around inside his massive bag before getting out some rope.

"While this isn't the most conventional method, it's the best I could think of with what was in Viridian Stores," Ash said to the curious lizard. "Since your claws aren't exactly… the largest, I believe that you should have scratch going while holding the rocks, not powerful enough that you would claw through the rocks, but big enough that you would see the slight sheen of metal if Metal Claw is working. But first, I believe we should have lunch, right?"

Charmander cried in happiness at the thought of food before running to the laid-out cooking pot and cans. Looking around, Ash caught sight of Buizel, curled up under a tree watching him.

Ash left Buizel to his own devices. He wouldn't force the Buizel to come to him, he'll let Buizel do it on his own accord.

_Well, should start getting lunch ready, Charmander looks about ready to eat the can whole. _Ash sweat dropped as he realised that might actually be a possibility.

* * *

After Ash had cooked up his own meal, Tauros Stew, he poured Pokechow into two different bowls and sprinkled them with Oran Berry dust, he sat one down in front of Charmander and looked around.

He spotted Buizel still curled up under the same tree, watching him still. He smiled as he slowly walked toward Buizel only to stop half-way. He put the bowl down and walked away. Ash smiled as he heard the tell-tale sounds of Buizel slowly making his way over to the bowl.

Ash looked forward to getting closer to Buizel, he knows, somehow, that they'll make a great team.

* * *

It was around 8:00 when Ash decided to pack everything up and get to bed. He returned Buizel to the Pokeball, on Buizel's decision, and laid out his sleeping bag, fireproof mat on top. Charmander instantly jumped on top of him, making Ash chuckle and start scratching Charmander's smooth, scaled skull.

"We'll continue moving through Viridian Forest tomorrow, the other trainers have most likely already reached Pewter City and battled the Pewter Gym."

Charmander grumbled in response, enjoying the feeling of his trainer scratching his head.

"We'll have to catch a Pokémon in this forest as it's a 2v2 battle and Buizel's not ready to battle yet." Ash mumbled to himself more then Charmander, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ash woke up suddenly to the sound Charmander growling. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ash's vision unblurred to find a thin plant like Pokémon to stand a few meters away. _A Bellsprout? _Grabbing his Pokedex, he pointed it at the Pokémon.

**Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. Bellsprout's are well known for their surprising speed and ability to stop suddenly by rooting its legs into the ground. The stem of the Bellsprout is extremely flexible and is possible to bend in two.**

"This can't be more perfect! Get ready to battle Charmander," Told Ash, excited at the possibility to capture a Bellsprout. "Hey Bellsprout!"

The Bellsprout looked away from Charmander to Ash, shaking its leaves in question. Now that Ash could examine the Bellsprout, he could see that one of its leaves has a tear in it. _Strange._

"If we're able to defeat you, we'd like for you to join us on our journey!"

Bellsprout looked to be thinking about it before nodding, getting into a battle stance.

"We better win this battle Charmander, we need it for our team." Ash whispered to his Pokémon.

Charmander nodded, the flame on his tail growing with excitement.

* * *

**AN: **Not exactly happy with how Buizel's POV went, but it should help you understand where Buizel is right now. If anyone can send me tips on how to write a character suffering from PTSD, please do! I have luckily never suffered from PTSD, so I don't know if I'm portraying Buizel right.

Also, you'll want to remember that Bellsprout has a tear in its leaves. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Unusual Bellsprout

**Shadow: **Thank you for the advice! While PSMT won't be a big part of this fanfiction, there will be a few instances where Buizel will have it in future chapters.

**Ricardo753: **Thank you again for kind words! I understand that my chapters are quite short compared to others, but I just can't write big chapters like others can, writers who can write 10,000 words in a chapter every few weeks have my utmost respect.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Pokémon, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**PS: **I'm trying to regulate my updating schedule, so most updates will be on a Wednesday and a Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Unusual Bellsprout**

"What's happening this chapter?" – Speech

_Hopefully another Pokémon is caught _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Me too **– Pokedex

* * *

There was a moment of silence before each Pokémon sprung into battle.

"Charmander ember!" Ash commanded, clicking his tongue as he watched Bellsprout bend backwards to dodge the fire. _Well, there's that flexibility._

Bellsprout sprung back up and released vines from behind its verdant leaves. Charmander jumped out the way, just dodging the fast-moving whips. Charmander released another round of Ember, burning the whips that followed his every move. The flower Pokémon cried out in pain as it retrieved its vines back into its body.

"Great job Charmander! Now growl at it and then scratch!" shouted Ash, excited that Charmander drew first blood.

Charmander started sprinting towards the stunned Bellsprout, claws bright and enlarged. However, Bellsprout was too quick. Using its newly healed vines, Bellsprout wrapped it around the charging Charmander, stopping him in his tracks.

_Dammit! I was getting too caught up in the idea of getting Pokémon and didn't think of strategy! _

"Charmander try to catch Bellsprout with an Ember!" Ash pleaded, worried for his struggling Pokémon.

Charmander, trying to get all the oxygen it could possibly get in his current situation, released fireballs towards the oblivious Bellsprout.

Crying out in pain, Bellsprout jumped away from the burning fire, releasing Charmander in the process. Having been hit with two Embers, Bellsprout wasn't doing so well. Though Charmander was doing better, he was still injured and out of breath from Bellsprout's attack.

Bellsprout them started to gather a ball of light in between its leaves.

"What is it doing?" Ash murmured to himself, "Careful Charmander, don't be caught of guard!"

Charmander nodded, eyes growing into slits as his lineage's bloodlust started to seep through. Bellsprout suddenly released the ball of light into the sky, making everything suddenly seem brighter and hotter.

"No way, Sunny Day? That can't be possible, Bellsprout's can't learn that in the wild!" Ash gasped, "The only way for Bellsprout's to learn is through training with a trainer or using a TM!" However, before Ash could say anything more, Bellsprout suddenly disappeared into a blur.

"Charmander watch out, this Bellsprout must have the ability Chloro-" before Ash could finish, Charmander was hit from behind with a Vine. Charmander cried out, falling down and at the mercy of Bellsprout's sharp vine attacks.

Ash's brain was going a mile a minute trying to find a way to get out of this situation before an idea struck.

"Charmander use smokescreen and run!" Ash told Charmander, holding his shirt over his nose.

Charmander, still under the attack of the Bellsprout's vines, released a cloud of smoke that covered the area.

"Continue using smokescreen! Cover the whole area!"

There was one thing Ash was hoping for. If Charmander released enough smoke, it would cover the small area they were in. Plus, counting the dense brush of the Viridian Forest, that should stop the Sunny Day from working!

"Now Charmander find Bellsprout and use ember!" Ash shouted to Charmander; mouth muffled by his T-shirt.

Ash could hear cries of pain coming from within the smoke, however he was unable to identify if they were Charmander's or Bellsprout's. It felt like hours, even if it was a few moments, before the smoke finally cleared.

Ash sagged in relief as he saw a bloody and thoroughly battered Charmander standing over a fainted Bellsprout. Quickly grabbing a plain Pokeball, he threw it at the downed Pokémon, watching as it rolled back and forth.

The Pokeball dinged, signalling Bellsprout was caught.

Ash jumped with joy, running to Charmander and hugging him gently, mindful of his injuries.

"We've got another friend Charmander." Ash whispered to the exhausted Pokémon, it grunted in reply. Grabbing the newly caught Pokémon, Ash released it from its Pokeball. Bellsprout stood there, while having woken up from unconsciousness, still looked worse for wear.

Ash reached inside his bag and grabbed out the familiar purple potion and sprayed them both, healing their injuries. Even if it took away the injuries, they both still looked exhausted, about ready to drop.

Ash chuckled, "Stay awake for a bit longer then I'll let you guys rest in your Pokeball ok?"

Both Pokémon moaned but stayed standing for a bit longer. Ash once again scanned the Bellsprout.

**Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. Bellsprout's are well known for their surprising speed and ability to stop suddenly by rooting its legs into the ground. The stem of the Bellsprout is extremely flexible and is possible to bend in two. The Bellsprout is female with the ability Chlorophyll and has the moves: Vine Whip, Wrap, Stun Spore, Poison Power and Sunny day. This Pokémon has no ****_Egg Moves._**

"Bellsprout did you perhaps have a trainer before me?" Ash asked.

The Bellsprout nodded shaking its leaf with a tear through it. _So her previous trainer caused that, disgusting. But if she had a trainer before me, why isn't she trained? While she does have Chlorophyll and Sunny Day, she should have been much faster with her normal speed if she was trained. If she was trained like that, she would have been able to easily beat Charmander. How unusual._

"Well you both look exhausted, why don't you both have a break for the rest of the day, no training." Ash looked directly at Charmander with his last statement. Charmander chirped back a promise, before being returned to his Pokeball.

Looking at his watch, Ash saw it was around the tie he normally woke up. Ash sighed, "Well better get moving."

* * *

The following days carried on in the same manner, mornings used for training and afternoons for traveling.

Ash sighed as he remembered Charmander's frustration with Metal Claw. _I would have though that since he has such a good grasp of scratch, Metal Claw would come easy. _Ash decided that they would keep practicing trying to learn metal claw and just hope Charmander gets a good enough grasp of it before the gym battle.

Bellsprout was training her speed, like her other trainer should have, as well as making her moves process faster. Her build up for Sunny Day was a big risk in the middle of battle that Ash didn't want.

Then there was Buizel. While Ash still hadn't been able to touch him like the first day they met, he had slowly started to bring Buizel's food bowl closer each day. Ash wasn't necessarily forcing Buizel to get comfortable, as Buizel knew what he was doing, Ash could see it in his eyes.

It was roughly their last day in Viridian forest when they heard a high-pitched scream. Ash looked up and bolted to the scream, returning all of his Pokémon except Bellsprout, he felt like he would need her.

Running though the woodland, Ash came to a stop as he saw a ginger-haired female adult running from a from a bunch of Caterpie and Weedle.

The ginger looked up and screamed at Ash, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Ash didn't want to hurt the poor bug types so he calmly asked Bellsprout to pick the bug types up with Vine Whip and place them far away.

Watching Bellsprout handle the bug types gently, Ash turned to the woman. "Are you alright ma'am? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm just afraid of bug types, I'm an adult now I should be able to control my fears. Sorry to drag you into this." Sighed the ginger, "My names Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you."

Ash's eyes widened as he recognized the name. "Misty Waterflower as in the Cerulean City Gym Leader?"

The woman, 'Misty', smirked at Ash. "The one and only, I was visiting Brock, the Pewter City gym Leader, when I came to Viridian Forest to try to catch a grass type."

"Oh, my names Ash. Why were you trying to catch a grass if you're a water type trainer?" Inquired Ash.

"Oh, one of my sisters wanted a grass type as a Pokémon so here I am, I personally would never use a grass type. I'm too good as a water type trainer."

_Oh god, she acts like Shelly. _

"Well, as your now newly self-dedicated older sister, I shall give my thanks my showing you the way out of this darn forest." Misty said as she grabbed Ash's forearms and pulled, Ash's Bellsprout following behind.

"Wait! I though you wanted to catch a grass type!" cried Ash out in alarm.

"Already got it! Don't you worry!"

**_LINE_**

"Well here's Pewter City!" announced Misty, throwing her hands in the air.

"Thank you, Misty, I guess I'll be seeing you in Cerulean."

Misty's eyebrows furrowed, "Why can't I join you until we reach Cerulean, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't want you finding out what Pokémon I have before our battle." Winked Ash.

Misty chuckled and nodded. "Guess that makes sense, wouldn't want to show your sweet older sister all your tricks. This is a farewell then."

Misty waved as she grabbed out a blue and red pokeball. _A great ball?_

Ash's eyes widened as the Pokémon was released.

Standing tall and graceful, was a primarily white swan like Pokémon with a long yellow beak. On the crown of its head rested several white feathers, styled in an upwards fashion. Its tail as well as its chest were covered with light blue feathers. Misty smirked as she saw the awe on Ash's face.

"See ya Ash! Hope you don't lose horribly to Brock!" Misty joked as she hopped on the back of the creature. "Let's get going Swanna!"

The Pokémon gave a cry before its powerful white wings lifted itself and Misty off the ground and into the air.

"Wow." Was all Ash could say as he watched Misty and 'Swanna' turn into small dots in the distance.

Bellsprout nudged Ash's legs as she pointed towards the City not to far in the distance.

"Ah right, sorry Bellsprout. Got distracted"

Bellsprout nodded before touching her pokeball on Ash's belt, disappearing.

Looking at his watch Ash sighed. _The gym closes soon, there's no way I'll be able to find the trial trainer that would allow me to battle Brock. _

"Hey, you there!"

Ash turned around to find himself looking at a teenage boy wearing cyan coloured shorts and shirt, with an orange tie around his neck.

"My names Liam, you seem to be looking to battle the gym leader Brock, right?" questioned the newly identified 'Liam'.

"Yes, though I'll have to do it tomorrow now." Ash mumbled the last part of the sentence to himself.

"Well, why don't you battle me! It'll be perfect training!"

"Wha-"

"Now get ready to battle newbie trainer!"

"My names Ash, if you must know." Ash replied to the teenager. _What is with all these_ _trainers wanting to battle me without getting my permission first? But, since I'm not going to battle Brock and his trial trainer today, this might be the perfect warm up._

"It'll be a 2v2 battle, no switches!" Liam told Ash, pokeball already unshrunk and ready.

Ash nodded, reaching and unshrinking the pokeball from his belt.

"I know you were just out, but come out and get ready to battle, Bellsprout!"

* * *

**AN: **Now I know some of you guys would be confused, _trial trainer__, what's that? _Well that will be explained next chapter! If you see any mistakes, please tell me.

Didn't really enjoy writing the second half of this chapter but what are you going to do. As you can see Misty is a gym leader and an adult (not a teenager) in this fanfic, so she won't be traveling along with Ash. This fanfic is mix between games and anime. However, she will appear in the story quite a bit since Misty is now Ash's 'self-dedicated older sister'.

If you've played FireRed and LeafGreen, you might slightly recognise Liam. Hope you've enjoyed, next few chapters are going to be a blast to right.


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle with Camper Liam

**Jerrend: **I'm glad that you're enjoying the Pokémon I have been choosing for Ash's team! I wat to differ from other writers and not choose Pokémon like Dratini, Eevee etc. since they're pretty overused in Pokémon fanfics. And, what do you mean by a 'battler'?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, never will.

**PS: **A running bond pattern is basically a fancy word for brick like pattern. And don't you just love having the 'Official National Pokedex – Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Edition' beside you?

* * *

**IMPROTANT AN: **School is about to start up soon so updates _might _be delayed. So if a new chapter isn't up on the update day, expect it to me up on the next update day! Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Battle with Camper Liam**

"Hope this chapter is to your liking!" – Speech

_So many pokedex entries to come up with and write _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**This chapter is quite dramatic **– Pokedex

* * *

"I call Sandshrew to the battlefield!" Liam said with flair.

Released from Liam's pokeball, was a bipedal mouse like Pokémon. Two triangular ears were located on the top of its head as a yellow running bond pattern trailed across its skin with a pale white belly which extended to its nose. A thick tail rested behind it, coloured the same at its hide. Each of its appendages had sharp claws, 3 on each hand and 2 on each foot.

**Sandshrew the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew are located normally is fierce desserts or caves in their burrow in the Kanto region. Sandshrew are usually shy and normally stay in their burrows underground. Sandshrew are one of the fastest Pokémon underground as they use their huge claws can cut through stone. When danger approaches, it curls into a ball, using its thick hide to protect its soft stomach. **

_So its belly is the weak point huh? Must capitalise on that. _Ash thought, already thinking of a battle strategy.

The Plant Pokémon and the Mouse Pokémon squared each other up, evaluating each other's ability.

"Bellsprout, let's start it off with a vine whip!" commanded Ash, as Bellsprout quickly followed the order, two vines travelling quickly towards the still Sandshrew.

"Quickly, defense curl Sandshrew!" retorted Liam, throwing his hand out dramatically.

Bellsprout's vines seems to almost bounce off Sandshrew's thick hide.

"Now dig Sandshrew!"

Using its sharp claws, Sandshrew burrowed swiftly into the soft dirt, disappearing from view.

Ash clicked his tongue, _Bellsprout's 'feet' aren't sensitive to the vibrations underground, the only way for her to know where Sandshrew is underground is for her to root herself into the ground and that's too much of a risk._

Ash was lost in thought that he didn't hear Liam's quickly spoken command.

"Rise Sandshrew!"

Bellsprout was suddenly hit from the Sandshrew which and emerged from the ground underneath her, making the Pokémon cry out in pain.

"Quickly Bellsprout, Stun Spore before Sandshrew goes underground!" yelled Ash

Bellsprout, forgetting the pain she's in, Bellsprout rotated her body and sprayed a thin cloud of yellow mist at the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew seemed to freeze for a moment before it burrowed back underground.

_The Stun Spore hit, but it'll take a while for it to fully go into effect. Now we just have to keep moving._

"Bellsprout Sunny Day!"

A ball of bright light appeared between Bellsprout's green leaves, getting bigger each second. After a few moments, Bellsprout's Sunny Day was quickly released into the air, making the area seem much brighter than before.

"Now just keep on moving Bellsprout!" cheered Ash, much more excited then he was before. Ash had known that the training with Bellsprout would make Sunny Day work much faster.

Bellsprout quickly blurred into motion, moving much faster than what she could before. Liam's face seemed to scrunch up suddenly in anger.

"Sandshrew come up from the ground and use poison sting!"

Sandshrew appeared behind the moving Bellsprout, shot thin needles of poison at Bellsprout. While Bellsprout was able to dodge the majority, a few lucky needles managed to hit her.

_So Sandshrew can keep up with Bellsprout underground, not good._ However, Ash watched as Sandshrew flinched suddenly. _Stun Spore!_

"Bellsprout, grab Sandshrew with vine whip! Don't let it get back underground!"

Vines circled the shocked Sandshrew before it started struggling.

"Pick it up!" Ash shouted, trusting his Pokémon's strength.

"W-What? That shouldn't be possible!"

People were always shocked when witnessing a fragile Bellsprout pick up Pokémon twice its size. While these Pokémon were known for their unnaturally fast speed and horrid defense, many don't know that Bellsprout can pick up objects up to 5x their weight.

Ash grinned, "Now Wrap!"

Bellsprout quickly tightened her hold on the Sandshrew's vulnerable midsection, making it squeak in agony.

"Try to get out of it Sandshrew!" Liam anxiously cried out.

But it was too late. Despite Sandshrew's defense having risen, the vine whips were still a super effective move, plus the finishing wrap, the poor Mouse Pokémon was done for.

Sandshrew was quickly returned to Liam's pokeball, a pout on his face.

"I won't let you beat me this time! I call Geodude to the battlefield!"

**Geodude the Rock Pokémon. Geodude normally hide themselves as boulders in caves, shocking unlucky trainers. Geodude use their arms to climb up rock faces and will back their heavy body into others to show their strength. How they are able to keep themselves levitated off the ground is still being researched today.**

_Bellsprout won't last much longer, the dig and poison sting did a lot of damage. Got to make this count._

"Alright Bellsprout, vine whip!"

Vines raced towards the newly released Pokémon. As they almost reached the rock type, Liam suddenly shouted,

"Grab them Geodude!"

The vines were stopped in inch before they hit Geodude's face, with fived fingered hands. Geodude suddenly pulled the slim Bellsprout towards it, bashing Bellsprout into its hard head.

Ash sighed and returned the fainted Plant Pokémon.

"You did great Bellsprout." Whispered Ash, "Now, get ready for battle Charmander!"

Charmander was released with a menacing growl, tail waving behind it.

"A Charmander, really? You think a Charmander can defeat my Geodude?" Liam laughed arrogantly, "I thought you were actually going to be hard to defeat, guess I was wrong."

Charmander's scales grew sharper as the opponent started spouting rude comments about Ash. How dare he?

"Let's show 'em, right Charmander?" Ash shouted to the angered Pokémon, "Start off with a growl!"

However, it seemed that the Geodude was almost unaffected by the attack, finding Charmander's little growl funny.

"Geodude finish this battle quickly, rock throw." Liam yawned.

A white rock-like shape appeared in Geodude's hand before he threw it towards the orange lizard.

Charmander expertly hopped side to side, dodging the rocks being thrown at him.

"Charmander ember non-stop!"

Charmander swiftly pivoted on the spot and ran towards Geodude, balls of fire travelling towards it.

"You must be joking if you think that puny Charmander can beat my Geodude." Liam continued arrogantly, barely paying any attention to the battle.

While Ash tried to keep Liam's rude comments from getting to him, it didn't work with Charmander. Charmander was slowly getting more and more worked up, his scales sharpening and his eyes slitted.

"Charmander, calm yourself!" shouted Ash, seeing that the trainer's words were getting to his Pokémon, "You know that it isn't true so why are you letting it get to you? Now, get in close and use Metal Claw!"

While Metal Claw wasn't exactly working the way it should be, only appearing for a few seconds, the steel move would surely do massive damage to the dual type Pokémon.

Charmander raced towards the Geodude, claws only gaining a slight silver hue, through it constantly flickered.

The Geodude stayed still as it was not given a command, grunting under the pain from the mixture of Metal Claw, and Charmander's actual claws.

"Geodude, tackle that Charmander!" Liam shouted, suddenly realising that Geodude, despite its strong defense, won't be able to hold up against Charmander's constant attacks.

Geodude rushed forward, using its arms to further increase the force of its attack, tackling the lizard. The force of Geodude's attack threw Charmander through the air, landing a couple meters in front of Ash.

Liam laughed arrogantly, "that's what you get for putting a fire type against my Geodude."

* * *

Distantly, Charmander could hear the arrogant trainer speak in such a rude way to his Ash, but his head wouldn't stop spinning and his ears were ringing loudly.

Charmander blinked.

His eyes landed on his trainer. His trainer looked so worried, holding Charmander's pokeball.

Charmander's pokeball?

No that wouldn't do.

A fire built up inside Charmander's belly. Charmander could feel his eyes contract into slits.

He was ready to show Ash he wasn't going to lose.

* * *

Ash watched as Charmander looked ahead with a dazed expression. He doesn't want this to go on longer. They can just train harder together and the beat this trainer and Brock easy!

Grabbing Charmander pokeball, he looked into Charmander's eyes once again.

_Oh._

Ash was so stupid. How could he give up on his starter already?

Ash shook his head. He had so much to learn.

* * *

"Just give up already! Can't you see your Pokémon's down?" taunted Liam, if he was honest, he was kind of disappointed. He had battled this trainer since it looked like Ash would be a strong challenge.

"Nah, Charmander's only getting started."

Liam was confused. He could clearly see that the Pokémon was dow- what?

They all watched as Charmander, bloody and battered, slowly got to its feet. While its body might be bruised, its flame burned with power.

"Alright, Charmander! Let's hit them with an ember!"

However, it wasn't an ember attack that Charmander released, it was a large fireball that burst when it came into contact with Geodude's strong rock body. Ash watched as Geodude roared with pain from the fire that barely hurt it before.

"Come on Geodude, a little fire won't hurt you!"

But it seemed Liam had underestimated the stubbornness of a fire type. More and more bursting fireballs reached Geodude, one after another before it just got to much for the rock and ground type.

Liam sighed as he returned another fainted Pokémon, watching as his opponent cried out joyously hugging the equally happy Charmander.

A hand reached out in front of Liam's eyesight.

"Good battle, yeah?" smiled Ash, "If Charmander's Blaze ability didn't come into play along with his new move he suddenly learned, we would have definitely lost."

Ash suddenly looked down at Charmander. "Now that I think about it, what move did you learn?"

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander is a very stubborn Pokémon which thrives for a good battle. The flame on its tail indicates its health and mood, when the Pokémon is healthy it burns brightly, weakly when exhausted and wavers when its happy. This Charmander is male with the ability Blaze and has the moves: Scratch, Growl, Flame Burst and the ****_Egg Move_**** Counter which has yet to be learnt.**

"Flame burst? Well aren't you a special Pokémon." Teased Ash, laughing as Charmander puffed its chest out.

Liam smiled as he watched the pair before he remembered, "Oh yeah, here you go Ash!"

Liam rummaged around in his short pockets before giving Ash what looked like a bronze card. On it read, 'This trainer has beaten Trail Trainer Liam and has been granted the pass to battle Gym Leader Brock.'

"Wait so you're the trial trainer?" Ash gasped, finally understanding why this trainer seemed to want to battle him out of nowhere.

"Yep, can't wait to see you battle Brock! Just a hint, his second Pokémon is stronger than my Geodude. Now got to go, can't wait around. Bye bye!" Liam mock whispered before spinning around and running to Pewter City.

Ash looked down at Charmander leaning against his leg for support. "Well this has been an adventure. Let's go to the Pokecenter, you and Bellsprout both need rest."

Distantly, he could hear his Pokedex ding, informing him that his prize money for defeating Liam was safely transferred.

* * *

After the close call with the trial trainer, Ash trained for a few more days.

While Buizel would sit much closer than the first day Ash got him, there was a strictly no physical contact rule, which Ash obliged to.

Seeing as Bellsprout's speed was up to par, Ash started working on how much Bellsprout's Vine Whip would _hurt _and if Charmander's pain filled cries were anything, they sure did hurt.

Charmander, seeing as he learnt a new move, has been working on making Flame Burst explode on impact, as well as Metal Claw. Though, Charmander seemed to have a breakthrough with Metal Claw. While not being able to hold the move forever, the metal sheen seemed to stick around for much longer.

It was on the day of Charmander's Metal Claw breakthrough, that Ash decided to challenge Pewter Gym.

* * *

Standing in front of a relatively normal looking brick building, except for the large sign outside saying 'Pewter City Gym'. Ash composed himself as walked into the automatic doors to find the gym leader already in the middle of battling another trainer.

The Gym leader seemed to be dominating the battle with a Gravelor, while the opponent had a very damaged Tauros.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts with a voice calling his name. Turning around, Ash saw Liam, the trial trainer.

"Hey Ash! Though you'd show up soon!" greeted the excited Liam.

"Indeed." Ash mumbled distractedly, his focus on the battle more than Liam.

"Ah, that's a level three battle."

"A What?"

Liam chuckled, "It means the challenger has three gym badges, so the Gym Leader gets the Pokémon around the same skill level. Since you have yet to get a gym badge, you'll be a level one."

Understanding glinted in Ash's eyes as he nodded.

The conversation seemed to have ended there as they both watched as the referee call the gym leader's victory.

"Well look like you're up." Grinned Liam, "Hope you don't lose to quickly!"

* * *

**AN: **What a chapter. I was originally going to combine this chapter and next chapter together but that would have been well over 2000 words all together.

I just realised that the whole, 'trial trainer' thing is a lot like Sun and Moon trials. Well, what are you going to do.

Hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter despite my horrid ability at writing fight scenes.


	7. Chapter 7: Pewter City Gym Battle

**Disclaimer: **Poke monsters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pewter City Gym Battle**

"Shapes are amazing." – Speech

_If you don't know what Shapes are_ – Ash's thoughts/Messages.

**I can't trust you** – Pokedex

* * *

"Mr. Brock Sir! We have your next challenger here!" shouted Liam, waving to get the gym leader's attention despite his loud voice having travelled through the gym.

The gym leader nodded as his squinted eyes looked back and forth between Liam and Ash, before heading into a door to the left of the battlefield.

"Oh yeah!" Liam spun around, "Sorry about how I acted during our battle, I almost take on a different personality when battling."

"It's alright, I'm sure we all change a little bit when we battle." Ash smiled good-naturedly, accepting his apology.

Ash could see the gym's battlefield was a thriving area for rock types, large rocks and boulders covered the arena, with a soft dirt floor. _The boulders would be the perfect place for hiding. _

The referee waved Ash down, Brock already standing the opposite end of the battlefield, pokeball at the ready, before giving them the rules.

"This is a level one battle. It will be a 2v2 battle and only the challenger may switch Pokémon. You may both release your Pokémon when ready."

Ash and Brock nodded to each other as Brock released his Pokémon first. _Another Geodude._

"Get ready for battle, Charmander!"

Brock raised one eyebrow but didn't comment on his Pokémon choice.

The referee raised two flags, "May the battle begin!" he said as he dropped the flags.

"Alright Geodude, start with a rock polish." Brock's hoarse voice commanded.

"Charmander, Smokescreen!"

A thick cloud of smoke was surrounded the rocky terrain. Brock's single eyebrow lifted again, wandering what this trainer was doing.

"Geodude, magnitude."

"Quickly Charmander, jump onto one of the boulders and use flame burst!" Ash replied to Brock's attack.

The arena was still covered is a dark haze, either trainer unable to see in. However they could hear gruff cries of pain.

Ash and Charmander had thought up this plan after a bit of research. Most level one gym battles, the Pokémon will not move unless commanded by their trainer. Most Pokémon are like that as their trainers leave them dependent on their commands. So even if a Pokémon like Geodude live in dark areas much like the arena was currently, they will not move unless told to.

"Geodude, don't let that Charmander hurt you! Rock throw!"

"Watch out Charmander, that Geodude is much faster than normal! Dodge the rocks and use Metal Claw!" cried out Ash.

The smoke was slowly disappearing making the trainers once again see there Pokémon.

Charmander wasn't as battered as Geodude, but it looked like a few rocks hit him while Geodude has charred marks from Flame Burst and finally deep scratch marks from a few successful metal claws.

"Geodude, rock polish!"

It seemed to Ash that Brock was setting up for his final attack.

"Charmander, be ready for anything." Ash murmured to the silent Charmander. It seemed that Charmander understood what was going on.

"Geodude, finish it with Explosion!"

"Charmander duck behind a boulder!" Ash shouted out with alarm.

Ash didn't know if Charmander made it to cover in time as Geodude suddenly exploded in a white flash. Ash ducked, covering himself from the flying debris. Ears ringing, Ash looked for Charmander in the white smoke.

"Charmander! Are you there!" shouted Ash, coughing as he inhaled the smoke. Faintly he heard a low chirp coming from underneath a large boulder.

The boulder was suddenly slashed into chunks as Charmander stepped out form underneath, claws gaining a silver sheen before they disappeared.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Gym leader brock please send out your next Pokémon." The referee stated, reminding Ash that they were still in a gym battle, Charmander seemed to remember that to as he stood at the ready.

"Hope you're ready Ash, cause this Pokémon is different from the last. Come on out, Onix."

A large snake like Pokémon appeared in the arena, its body consisted of rocks joining together. Until they reach a massive head, a large dulled point on top of it.

**Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon. Its body is composed of a giant rock of Chain, with the largest being its head. Onyx's can tunnel underground at 50m/h (80km/h) which cause tremors in the ground that humans call 'Onix Earthquakes'. This Onix is smaller than average.**

_This Onix is smaller than average!?_

Brock chuckled, "I hope you're ready Ash."

Ash swallowed but nodded to the referee. _Charmander should be able to handle a few more hits, hopefully we can deal some damage during that time._

"The Battle may proceed!" shouted the referee.

Before Ash could say anything, the rock snake quickly dove into action, circling the poor Charmander in its tail. _Fast _was all Ash could think.

Charmander's cry of agony brought Ash back to the battle.

"Charmander try to use Flame Burst!"

Charmander released massive fireballs, one after another, towards the massive snake. But it was doing nothing more than to make Onix grasp the Charmander tighter

"Onix release the poor Pokémon." Brock drawled.

Charmander fell hard to the ground, fainted.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Challenger, please send out your next Pokémon." The referee stated once again.

Ash could only watch dazedly as he returned Charmander to his pokeball, whispering a quiet 'well done' before attaching it back to his hip. _One hit? _Ash looked up at the smirking gym leader. _There is no possible way that this Onix is a Gym level one Pokémon._

"Ready for battle, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout appeared in all its willowy form, looking up at the massive rock snake. Bellsprout looked back at its trainer. Ash's nodded in determination, which Bellsprout soon repeated the gesture back.

"Let's beat this overgrown rock, Bellsprout!" Ash shouted, mind going a mile a minute to find a way to beat this Pokémon. "Start off with Sunny Day!"

"Onix, Slam." Brock stated monotonously.

"Dodge Bellsprout and use vine whip!"

Bellsprout jumped out of the way as Onix's large body smacked into the ground, creating tremors throughout the gym. Vines, sprouted from Bellsprout, smacked against Onix's large head. However, it seemed that despite the super effective move, Onix looked like it hardly affected him.

_That shouldn't be possible! _Ash cried in his head. _It's a 4x Super effective, even with Onix's strong defence, it should have done more damage!_

"Keep on slamming Onix."

"Dodge each one Bellsprout and keep whipping him!"

It was like a repetitive dance, while the vine whips were finally looking to be doing some damage, it was quickly tiring out Bellsprout.

_Think Ash!_

"Iron Tail Onix."

"Dodge Bellsprout!"

But it seemed Bellsprout was to close to dodge the massive tail coming towards her, despite her unnatural speed. She cried out in pain, hitting a large boulder on the other side of the battlefield. She slowly got up, staggering as it seemed the tail had particularly hurt her slim left limb.

"Are you ok to go on Bellsprout?" Ash asked worriedly, he didn't want her to push herself too hard and come out of the battle fatally damaged. But it seemed Bellsprout was as stubborn as Charmander since all she did was nod before turning around and looking at the formidable rock snake.

"Iron Tail again Onix, and finish it up this time."

A thought struck Ash, _What did dad say when you are facing an opponent stronger than you? To use their move against them. _Ash smirked.

"Alright Bellsprout I need you to trust me! Vine whip and grab Onix's point on its head!"

Bellsprout's vine quickly made their way to Onix's head, using it as leverage to dodge the Iron Tail.

"Shake that Bellsprout off of you Onix!" Brock commanded.

"Whatever you do, don't let go Bellsprout!"

The Onix instantly tried to shake the Bellsprout of, but she held of with her vines. Getting irritated, Onix started slamming itself into the ground, reminiscent of when he was trying to attack Bellsprout with slam. However it seemed Bellsprout was persistent, vines clinging to the large spine protruding from Onix's head.

"Hurry up Onix!" Brock shouted, aggravated.

_Yes, get angry. People make mistakes when their angry. _Ash thought, watching Bellsprout carefully in case his plan failed.

It seemed Onix was copying its trainer's mood, now aggressively slamming its tail at its head, trying to hit the hiding Bellsprout.

"Wait Onix, you're hurting yourself!" Brock shouted, seemingly figuring out Ash's plan.

The Onix froze, understanding what the puny Bellsprout was trying to do.

Smirking, Ash shouted, "Bellsprout, Vine Whip where Onix was hitting itself!"

The vines clinging to Onix, started smacking Onix on the indents of its head. Onix cried out, its self-inflicted wounds aching from the sharp vines hitting them.

"Now jump off Onix Bellsprout!" Ash shouted at the same time Brock Shouted, "Now fling the Bellsprout off you!"

Using its vines, Bellsprout supported itself as it fell down to the ground, staggering again as it landed on its painful leg.

Ash looked up seeing that Sunny Day was weakening, _need to finish this fast. _

"Bellsprout, one last vine whip!"

"Onix, Iron Tail!"

The two moves clashed, the tail hitting Bellsprout as the vine smacked into Onix. The floor seemed to explode from the two moves, making dust and debris fly everywhere.

Both trainers looked on despite their watering eyes, wishing to see which Pokémon came out on top. However it seemed to be a stalemate.

Both Pokémon were on the ground, unconscious.

Ash sighed, disappointed. _Guess that's that _Ash thought returning Bellsprout to her pokeball.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Seeing as this is a draw, the gym leader automatically wi-" The referee was interrupted by Brock.

"The challenger wins."

"B-but." Stuttered the referee, confused.

"I used a Pokémon above a level one gym battle. I had heard good things from Liam, so I wanted to challenge trainer Ash." Answered Brock.

"Well, due to certain circumstances, the challenger has won the battle!"

"Yay! You go Ash!" Shouted the excited Liam, "Really thought you were going to lose that!"

Brock walked over to the frozen Ash and presented him with the octagonal grey badge.

"Congratulations Ash, this badge is rightfully yours. Sorry about tricking you."

Ash seemed to unfreeze himself and grab the Boulder Badge. "No, it's alright. It gave us quite the challenge." Ash pinned the badge to the inside of his vest and studied Brock's neutral face. "But I must get going, I wouldn't want my Pokémon suffering so long. Thank you again for the gym battle."

Ash shook Brock's hand once more, waved to Liam standing at the door of the Pewter City and walked down the beaten dirt road to the Pewter Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"So, how was he?" Liam murmured, stalking up to the Gym Leader that was still watching Ash.

"He was better then expected. When you said to use a gym level three Pokémon against him, I though you might've been joking."

Liam chuckled, "Ash might not have strong Pokémon just yet, but his strategic thinking goes a long way, don't you think?"

"Indeed. He must have got that from his father." Brock replied pivoting around, "But I must go inside, report back to our boss."

"Of course, wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Brock walked back inside and into the back-room Ash had previously seen him walk into before.

"So, how was he?" a gruff voiced asked Brock.

"He was quite the outstanding trainer. He thinks of strategy's that are quite out of the box that it takes a while before you understand what he's doing."

"So will he be a problem in the future?" the gruff voice enquired.

"Yes." Informed Brock, solemnly.

The voice sniggered, "The money will be transferred to your account in the next 24 hours. Hopefully that would be enough to support yourself and your siblings."

"Thank you, Boss." Brock replied, gratitude coating every word.

"Of course, you keep working for me and I will support you in every way." The voice said pleasantly, "Oh, and Brock?"

Brock hummed questionably.

"Do call be Giovanni, you are one of my top agents after all."

* * *

Ash grabbed his pokeballs from Nurse Joy with a small, "Thank you," before moving to the 'Calling Room' in the Pokecenter. Ash shivered; _I did not get a good vibe from that Gym Leader. _

Ash could still remember the way Brock's eyes tracked his movements as he walked down towards the Pokecenter. His squinted eyes always seemed to be calculating. Ash looked out the glass doors of the red and white Pokecenter. It seemed like the whole day flew by.

_I'm probably overthinking. _Ash thought with a nod of his head. After all, they wouldn't have a strange creep be a Gym Leader. _Well, I've heard about the Saffron City Gym Leader, apparently they're pretty freaky. _

After injecting his pokedex into the specified hole, Ash hesitated a little before dialling a familiar number into the keypad of the phone booth. Hearing the rings, Ash wasn't surprised to see the recipient answer on the second ring.

"Ash?" His father hesitantly asked, so unlike his usual self. The dark figure on the screen seemed to shift on his chair.

"Hey dad." Ash voiced cheerfully.

Archie seemed to sigh, relieved, as he heard Ash's cheerful voice, "Guess you've forgiven me?"

Ash seemed to think this over before nodding, "As long as you keep the young Pokémon safe from now on, I guess I can graciously accept your apology."

"I understand that you dislike my profession… a little."

"Yep, only a little." Ash replied mockingly. "Well, since our chat ended quickly last time I forgot to tell you, I met Giovanni Rocket."

"Did he know who you were?" Archie questioned seriously; it was like a switch had flipped from his previous attitude.

"I don't believe so."

"Just be careful, ok? Giovanni is a master of manipulation and I don't want you to be hurt." Ash's father said earnestly, "Now congratulations on your gym badge squirt."

"How'd you know? I didn't tell you."

"You can't hide anything form your father, now get to bed. It's late in Kanto." Archie winked, "And we're cool right, spuirt?"

Ash looking at the screen, thinking about it before nodding, smiling at his father.

"Night Squirt." Archie finished, ending the call.

Ash sighed and look down at the three red and white pokeballs on his belt.

_Let's go get our next badge. _

* * *

**AN: **So how'd you enjoy this chapter? As stated many times before, I'm not the bets a battle scenes but I tried to make it interesting. Brock was quite the plot twist eh? I'm definitely going to enjoy writing about Brock in the future, as well as a few others. *Wink*

Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to ask questions or to tell me if I made a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8: The Meowth Gang

**Ash the Aura Guardian: **I understand why you think Brock being a rocket agent doesn't suit him, however you'll understand why he had to join Team Rocket in later chapters. Let me just give you a hint, Brock did not join Team Rocket because he wanted to, he needed to.

**Guest: **Thank your review. I have fixed the spelling error. I'll try to make the battle flow better, but I'm not a writer and this is my first fanfiction.

**Guest: **Thank you for your kind words! Glad you didn't expect the Brock plot twist; it's going to be enjoyable to write in the future.

* * *

**Dis of Claimers: **I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Meowth Gang**

"Don't you hate it when you don't plan ahead." – Speech

_Yep _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Hope you enjoy **– Pokedex

* * *

It was a few days after the strange battle with the Pewter City Gym Leader, that Ash realised Charmander's scales were darkening to a dark orange colour. If Ash was correct, he could only guess that Charmander was soon to evolve.

Getting back into routine, training in the morning and travelling in the afternoon, Ash continued down route 3, hoping to reach the Pokecenter outside of Mt. Moon. After the devastating attack Team Rocket pulled at Mt. Moon years ago, they built a Pokecenter hoping that it would make the area safer.

It was around 7:00am in the morning when Ash gave his Pokémon new training schedules.

While Metal Claw is still not completely there, Ash decided that Charmander should take a break from it, try learning something new that might give inspiration on why Metal Claw is just not sticking around. So Ash decided for Charmander to try to upgrade his Scratch to a Slash, which would also, hopefully, give the push Charmander needed to evolve.

Bellsprout, while having poison powder, desperately needs an attacking poison move. Ash and Bellsprout both decided on Acid. Since poison powder is banned from non-official Pokémon battles because of its toxicity, just like TM06 Toxic, if by coincidence, a Pokémon was poisoned by Acid, there was a very low chance of anything fatal happening. Plus, high level poison moves, like Poison Jab or Sludge Bomb, were extremely difficult to learn if not learnt directly by TM or the Pokémon had experience learning Poison moves before.

There was also a surprise from Buizel. While not yet wanting to battle, had occasionally rub up against Ash's legs before taking off and laying back down further away. It was almost like Buizel was trying to scent Ash, which was strange seeing as Buizel's was not of the cat-like species.

Ash could still remember the first time it happened.

* * *

Ash was chatting to Bellsprout and Charmander about their draw with Brock, when both of his Pokémon froze, watching something behind Ash. Carefully, if not to alarm whatever his Pokémon saw, Ash turned his head catching sight of Buizel making his way to Ash, standing on his back feet.

Looking at Buizel, it seemed like he was very determined about something. Deciding to just let the orange and cream weasel to do whatever it wanted to do, Ash stayed still as Buizel was only just a few steps behind him.

In slow motion, well it felt like slow motion for Ash, he watched as Buizel rubbed his whiskered cheek against Ash's thigh a few times before taking off and laying down beside a boulder, seemingly proud of itself.

Ash turned back to Bellsprout and Charmander with a large smile. They all started laughing with joy, it seemed that after days on end of Buizel's non-stop cautious and frightened look, that he was finally opening up.

* * *

There was only one problem Ash seemed to think of at the moment. What was he going to do about his second gym battle?

He currently had three, two that were capable of battling, for the Cerulean City Gym. Ash had heard form trainers, as well as his father, about the Cerulean City arena. It was basically a giant pool with a few floating platforms here and there and Ash knew that Charmander would not survive that gym.

So the predicament was that Ash had to catch a new Pokémon that would be able to battle in the Cerulean Gym alongside Bellsprout. While Ash definitely wanted to catch a rock or ground type in Mt Moon, they would not do well in the Cerulean Gym, so Ash was thinking perhaps a flying type would do him good, he'd seen a few Spearow's and Pidgey's around, or perhaps a fighting type, he'd heard there were Mankey's around route 3.

There was also the matter that he would enjoy having another water type since you could count that as the type he is most knowledgeable about. The closest livable water source was along route 4, if his map was correct, that had water types.

Ash sighed. _Too much thinking for one day, catching Pokémon shouldn't be such a problem._ Feeling his watch vibrate on his wrist, he called out, "Come on in guys, it's time for lunch!"

His Pokémon all ran to him excitedly, minus a certain weasel Pokémon who just slowly trotted over to him and keeping a distance.

"So, How's Acid coming along?" Ash said, looking at the slim plant Pokémon.

The Bellsprout waved her leaves joyfully before spitting a small blob out of her mouth.

"Good job Bellsprout, knew you would get the hang of Acid quickly, keep on working on it so we're able to use it in battle." Ash congratulated before turning to his starter, "How's slash coming along?"

Charmander let out a pitiful growl, looking down at the ground. Ash frowned; he didn't want his Pokémon to feel down because he can't seem to get a hang on a move. _But how can Charmander learn a powerful fire move by himself but is unable to learn Slash or Metal Claw properly?_

Ash was suddenly hit by how he had not realised this before, "Charmander, are moves like Flame Burst easier to do then moves like Metal Claw and Slash?"

Charmander looked up from the floor and nodded, wondering what that had to do with his incapability of learning Slash and Metal Claw, moves that should come easy to his species.

"It seems that you are more suited for Special Attacking moves." Charmander tilted his head in question, "It means that moves fired from a distance form your opponent, like Flame Burst, come easier to you. However, that does not mean you cannot learn physical moves, it just means that they are harder to learn."

Hope filled Charmander's eyes as he understood what Ash meant. So he just had to work extra hard to learn Metal Claw properly as well as Slash.

"Now tilt you head toward me; I need to feel how long until you reach your evolution." Ash stated, feeling Charmander's the bump on Charmander skull.

They had been doing this for a few days now, while Charmander's scales are a good starting point to find that your Charmander is getting close to evolving, the proper way to seeing how far along your Charmander is, is by trying to feel for the bump on the back of Charmander skull.

And Ash could certainly feel the bump beneath Charmander's scales, however it seemed that Charmander still needed an extra push for his evolution.

"Well it's almost there, you just need to work extra hard." Ash winked, turning towards the orange weasel Pokémon and turning his palm towards him, face up.

Buizel looked at Ash, studying his face for something before jogging up to his hand on all fours, rubbing his whiskered cheek against it. Though he seemed to quickly get up and trot back to his chosen resting location, waiting for his meal.

Ash had a feeling that Buizel would soon be ready to battle again, or at least start training.

"Well let's get eating!" cheered Ash, Charmander cheering alongside him.

* * *

Ash continued down route 3, hoping to find a Pokémon that catches his interest. He's seen a few Mankey's wander around him, so if he's unable to find a Pokémon, he could always use a Mankey for his team.

Unexpectedly, loud wail coming from the bush beside before a small cream figure burst out of the bushed beside him, followed by more cream figures. Ash fell backwards onto backside, watching as the group of, the now identified Meowth's, run after another, smaller Meowth.

Ash released Charmander from his pokeball and commanded him to follow.

They both ran after horde of Meowth, coming to find the smaller Meowth that surprised Ash first, being ganged up on by the other, larger Meowth's. Ash spotted a Meowth with a distinct scar that travelled down its cheek to its neck, sitting away and watching with sadistic glee.

Ash could guess that the scarred Meowth was the leader of this ordeal. Hearing the small Meowth give a wail, Ash knew he had to help out some way.

"Charmander, Flame burst on that Meowth!" Ash ordered, pointing towards the scarred Meowth.

The scarred Meowth screech of surprise distracted the other Meowth's, allowing the smaller Meowth to dash towards Ash and hide behind his legs. It seemed like Ash finally had their attention.

They all started hissing at Ash, especially the scarred one, making the Meowth hiding behind Ash's legs shrink back. Ash looked around, finding himself surrounded by the angry Meowth's.

Bellsprout was released from her pokeball, sensing the hostile intentions towards her trainer. Charmander and Bellsprout covered one half of the surrounding Meowth's each, watching for an attack.

Ash tried to reason with them, "Why don't we all just calm down? I'm sure we can all get along."

The Meowth's all hissed in response.

"Or not."

That seemed to cause a trigger as more than half of the Meowth all ran forward, claws lighting up with scratch.

Bellsprout knocked them all away with her sharp vines, quickly releasing a Sunny Day, hoping to not only help her but also Charmander. Charmander, despite the realisation that he was stronger with ranged attack, got all up in the Meowth's range, colliding each scratch with one of his own while simultaneously releasing Sunny Day powered flame bursts.

Ash kept an eye out, shouting commands when a Meowth was getting past one of his Pokémon's eyesight; there wasn't much he could do in this situation as he was only human. However, it seemed that their luck was quickly running out. The Meowth species were extremely stubborn Pokémon, like Charmander's were, so despite Bellsprout and Charmander beating them down each time, they still got up. There was also the fact that the Meowth's outnumbered them 5 to 1, which made his Pokémon tire out faster than normal.

It seemed the scarred Meowth snuck under the eyes of Ash and his Pokémon, quickly running in to strike the frightened Meowth between Ash's legs. The small Meowth spotted the charging Pokémon, crying out in alarm.

Time seemed to slow down for Ash as his thoughts ran wild. His Pokémon weren't going to be able to stop the Meowth already half-way towards them and there was no way the already injured Meowth between his legs could stop it.

So Ash put his leg in between the charging Meowth and Pokémon between his legs, right in the way of its sharp claws.

Ash shouted out in pain as he crouched down, covered the bleeding scratch mark on his legs. The scarred Meowth quickly ran back, away from the injured trainer.

* * *

Charmander turned looking at his injured trainer with shocked eyes. Most of his Meowth had fainted, the rest were wary of the fire lizard. Charmander watched as his trainer, his Ash, the one who he _promised_ he would protect no matter what, bleed from the scratch mark from the Meowth's.

No, he could not allow that to happen anymore.

He will get stronger.

Charmander's eyes narrowed as he suddenly started glowing white.

* * *

All chaos stopped as they watched the fire lizard glow and grow. Specifically Ash, who watched wide eyed as his Pokémon transformed before him.

Standing once where Charmander was, stood a larger red bipedal lizard with a cream stomach. Its face seemed to have narrowed into a long snout, rather than the once rounded and soft face Ash was used to seeing. Charmand- no Charmeleon's eyes changed from round blue eyes, seeming to have narrowed as well, with a horned-like thing protruding form the back of its head.

The newly evolved Pokémon gave a roar before releasing a strong flame burst from its mouth, burning the remaining Meowth. All of the Meowth's backed away from the angered and aggressive Pokémon, wary of the lizard's new form.

The scarred Meowth released a loud hiss before turning and running away, not wanting to take its chances with the aggressive Pokémon.

The Meowth watched from behind Ash as the gang of Meowth's ran away, turning to look at the injured trainer that protected its life. Meowth looked down at the still bleeding scratch mark, protected by Ash's hands.

Charmeleon and Bellsprout looked around for any danger before rushing towards their trainer.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry. Only a little scratch!" chuckled Ash, sitting down, minding the hovered Meowth beside him and reached to grab out a first-aid kit from his bag.

"God, my mum really did pack everything into this bag." Ash uttered grabbing out some bandages and anti-bacteria cream and rubbing it on his wound, hissing as it stung. He quickly bandaged the wound up, not wanting his Pokémon and the Meowth to worry about him anymore.

"But look at you Charmander! Or, I guess you go by Charmeleon now"

The newly evolved Charmeleon nodded, puffing its chest out slightly. Ash chuckled, seeing the old Charmander in him.

**Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. ****Charmeleon are vicious and aggressive Pokémon, a big change from its kind pre-evolution. Despite this, they are known to be extremely loyal to trainers they respect and protective over them. This Charmeleon is male with the ability Blaze and has the moves: Scratch, Growl, Flame Burst, Metal Claw and the ****_Egg Move_**** Counter which has yet to be learnt. **

Ash lifted an eyebrow.

"So you respect me?" Ash inquired, surprised to get an immediate and unhesitant nod back.

Ash smiled and gently rubbed Charmeleon's soft scaled skull.

"I'm so proud of you." Ash whispered before turning to the silent Bellsprout, "And you of course! Did you see how strong your vine whips were?"

Bellsprout wiggled her leaves happily under the praise of her trainer.

Ash finally looked towards the final Pokémon in the vicinity, the small Meowth sitting next to him.

"And are you alright little one?" Ash asked softly, smiling when the Meowth answered with a small lick on the back of his hand. Ash stood up, stumbling a bit as the wound suddenly stung like crazy, walking away from the small cat Pokémon.

"Well you be careful ok? We've got to get moving, need to make it to the Pokecenter before evening arrives."

The Meowth seemed to panic suddenly, running towards Ash and rubbing up against his uninjured leg. Looking up and into Ash's eyes with large, pitiful kitten eyes.

Ash seemed to sigh, understanding what the Pokémon wanted. "Are you sure?" Ash asked, grabbing out an unused Pokeball.

Meowth didn't give a reply other than jumping and hitting the button in the middle of the pokeball. It rolled twice before dinging, showing Ash that he had successfully caught the Meowth.

Ash looked at Bellsprout and Charmeleon, shrugging at their confused looks. "Guess we have a new teammate."

Ash released the cream coloured cat, watching as it sniffed its teammates before seeming to start up a conversation with them in Pokémon language.

**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. These Pokémon are known to stay in groups unless exiled. Meowth are attracted to shiny objects, the pendent on its head glimmering when an object is near. Meowth's are mostly walk on four legs, however there have been many instances where a Meowth would instead choose to stand on two legs. This Pokémon is smaller than average. ****This Meowth is female with the ability Pickup and has the moves: Scratch, Fury Swipes, Screech, Pay Day and Dig. This Pokémon has no ****_Egg Moves._**

"Wow, you have some good moves for a wild Pokémon." Ash whistled appreciatively, "Well, come on everyone, back in your pokeballs."

Ash returned them all after another round of 'I'm so proud of you' and continued on his journey.

_Well, didn't expect to get a Meowth today._

* * *

**AN: **So, do you think Meowth will be a good addition to the team? I never had to write 'Meowth' so much in my life. While writing this, I was confused which Meowth I was talking about, so I polished that up.

Also! Another thing, just because Charmeleon is better at learning Special Attack moves rather than Physical, does not mean that his moves like metal claw, scratch and slash will be weaker. It just means that they'll be harder to learn. The strength of the move depends on how strong the Pokémon is and how well experienced they are with that move.


	9. Chapter 9: Geodude Catching Competition

**Guest: **If you don't like how Ash is catching his Pokémon, just don't read my fanfiction. Plus not all of Ash's Pokémon have 'a problem' as you call it, the only one you could count that has 'a problem' would be Buizel. Furthermore, Canon Ash catches Pokémon the way my Ash catches Pokémon too. Charmander? Squirtle? Chimchar?

**Guest: **I don't know if Ash will catch a Riolu as they're normally pretty overused in most fanfictions. I'll consider it though!

**Guest: **I know my chapters are shorter than most writers are, but I hope it isn't the biggest inconvenience. I can't tell you when Archie and Ash will meet, but they will. ;)

**AN: **So many guest reviews but thank you for your support nonetheless! I'm glad people are actually enjoying what I write.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter 9: Annual Geodude catching Competition**

"Ash don't do it." – Speech

_Ash do it _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Ash did it - **Pokedex

* * *

After the event with the Meowth gang, Ash had finally arrived at the Pokecenter outside of Mt. Moon. The Meowth Ash had caught was still injured despite the potion Ash had used on her, so he wanted to make sure that she was fully healed before he began training her.

Ash walked into the Pokecenter outside Mt. Moon, surprised to see so many trainers inside. Ash could easily spot that there were numerous trainers much more experienced them him, most likely having battled in Indigo Plateau at least once.

"Excuse me," Ash asked a rather nice-looking trainer, "But can you tell me what is going on?"

"Ah, it's the Annual Geodude Catching Competition." The trainer replied, "You seem like a new trainer, so I wouldn't expect you to know that."

Ash could remember the Liam's and Brock's Geodude that were built for defense and they weren't just defensive, they're powerful too. Plus, Ash did want to catch a Pokémon in Mt. Moon.

"Why is there a Geodude Competition though?"

"Well, Mt. Moon has an overpopulation of Geodude, so each year they hold a Competition to see who can catch the heaviest Geodude. The winner gets $5000 Pokedollars, the mysterious Pokémon treat rarecandies and they get to keep their Geodude." The trainer replied, "I'm Assunta by the way."

"Oh, I'm Ash."

They shook hands briefly before Ash continued on with his questions.

"So how many Geodude's can you catch during this competition?"

"Only one, since the last few years people would catch multiple and just release them into the wild again." Assunta replied, smiling at the newbie trainer. You don't normally see a new trainer that's not as arrogant as can be. She would know, she recently met a spiky haired trainer that acted like he owned the world. "So you up for it?"

"Yeah, I mean, can't be too bad, right? Plus another Pokémon to add to my team."

"Well you got to talk to Officer Jenny and give her your pokedex as identification." Assunta said as she pointed towards the Officer standing at the large entrance to Mt. Moon. "I'll be seeing you after the competition, have to catch up with my friends. See you later Ash!"

* * *

It was a couple hours before the competition officially started. There were only three rules for it was pretty simple.

Rule 1: Only catch one Geodude.

Rule 2: Only one of your Pokémon may help you in this competition.

Rule 3: You only have 30 minutes to catch a Geodude, no more.

Ash had to choose a Pokémon that'll help him, so he decided to let his new Pokémon have a go.

"Ready to go Meowth?" Ash questioned, holding his small Meowth as he watching as other trainers brought out their own Pokémon. There was Pokémon Ash had never seen before, a dragon like Pokémon that had rough blue skin with a red head, a small joyful, cherry like Pokémon and Ash swore he saw someone with a Venusaur.

He kind of believed most trainers were only in this competition for the rare candies.

The small cream coloured cat Pokémon purred under Ash's soft scratches behind her ear. Ash had quickly learned that Meowth was very affectionate, always wanting to be scratched or held.

"Alright trainers! The Annual Geodude Catching Competition is about to begin! When you hear my whistle you may start!" Officer Jenny shouted over the muttering crowd of trainers.

Ash shuffled, kind of intimidated by the crowd of trainers which had such strong Pokémon. Of course there were a few trainers like him, beginning out and hoping to catch a Geodude, but they were the minority.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts as a whistle blew, signifying that the Competition had finally started.

Ash ran along with the trainers, holding Meowth to his chest. As he entered Mt. Moon he suddenly split from the bustling crowd of trainers and their Pokémon, heading left rather than forward, following a few of the trainers that went the say way as him.

He slowed down, walking rather than running as he watched the trainers run into the distance. He had to think this through.

While Geodude's were overpopulated in Mt. Moon, it did not mean they were easy to find. Ash put Meowth to the ground and thought up a plan.

"Alright Meowth, since you have the ability Pick Up, you have a more sensitive nose than others of your species." Ash stated, "Every Pokémon has their own scent, even if their basically living rocks. So if you smell something out of the ordinary, tell me alright?"

They walked along the twists and turns of the rocky path of Mt. Moon, Ash silently hoping that he won't get lost. He swore he could sometimes see a small brown blur in the corner of his vision, though it seemed to disappear the second Ash turned.

Though it seemed Meowth had finally caught onto a scent, suddenly taking off in the other direction of where they were heading.

Ash ran along with Meowth, hoping that they can leave this cave, it gives him the creeps knowing what happened all those years ago with Team Rocket. They have already been in here for 20 minutes already, spotting only the regular Zubat and the occasional Paras. And obviously that brown blur, whatever it was.

Meowth stopped at a regular looking boulder, sniffing it as she continually circled it.

"Alright Meowth, Pay Day on that boulder" commanded Ash, white coins shooting towards the Boulder, cutting it slightly.

The Boulder roared, gaining an angry face. _Yes, a Geodude!_

"Alright Meowth! Pay Day again!"

The small cat shot white coins towards the angered Geodude. Geodude curled into a ball and started rolling towards Meowth, bypassing the white coins that bounced of its rocky skin.

Meowth hissed in alarm jumping out of the way of the rolling boulder. However it seemed Geodude wasn't interested in fighting and started rolling away.

"No wait! Come back!" Ash called, him and Meowth running after the unstoppable rock and ground type Pokémon.

Ash distantly heard Officer Jenny call that he had 1-minute left on the speakers situated inside Mt Moon.

_I've got to just do it. _

Ash grabbed out a normal pokeball, throwing it, hoping his luck comes through. Though it seemed Ash misjudged how far he could throw.

Geodude sped away into the vast expanse of Mt. Moon as Officer Jenny called time.

Ash sighed, disappointed that he was unable to catch the Geodude; it would have made a good addition to his team.

Ash was interrupted form his thoughts as he heard a ding, reminiscent of a Pokémon being caught. Looking towards Meowth, he shrugged his shoulders, going to investigate the sound.

Walking forwards, Ash found the pokeball he had thrown towards the pokeball, closed, not open as it should have been when you fail to catch a Pokémon.

Picking up the pokeball, he wondered what Pokémon could have caught itself. _Well there's only one way to find out. _

"Come on out!"

Ash did not expect to look so far down when he released the Pokémon.

There stood a small brown Pokémon, its head was the only visible part of its body. The rest was submerged into the ground.

**Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett are social Pokémon that greet trainers at every chance. They are known to sometimes forcefully catch themselves so they could stay with a trainer they find fascinating. What Diglett's look like under the ground is a mystery. This Diglett is male with the ability Arena Trap and has the moves: Scratch, Dig, Magnitude, Astonish and the ****_Egg Move_**** Headbutt which has yet to be learnt. **

Ash looked at the small mole Pokémon._ It can use scratch? _

Ash shook his head, ridding his brain of such thoughts. "So, you're my new teammate huh? Did you really find me so fascinating?"

The small Diglett nodded repeatedly, full of energy. Ash smiled at the mole Pokémon, Diglett was just the cutest.

"Would you like to stay in your pokeball?"

The Diglett shook his head, wanting to stay with the trainer that it had been following around since he had entered the cave. Diglett didn't know why he was so interested in this trainer, but something just caught his eye.

"Well let's get going!" cried Ash, Meowth purring in agreement while Diglett just bobbed its head.

* * *

Ash was relieved to have escaped the twits and turns of the confusing passages of Mt. Moon; It seemed that Diglett made an excellent guide. In front of the entrance to Mt. Moon was a large weighing machine with trainers already lined up to show off their new catches.

Ash quickly spotted girl he had talked to before, seeing a large Rhydon standing beside her. Tapping her on her shoulder, Assunta was pleasantly surprised to find the new trainer she had talked to before.

"Oh, hey Ash! How'd the Geodude catching go?"

Ash shrugged, "Didn't manage to catch a Geodude, got away before I could. Though I did manage to catch this little guy."

Assunta looked down, finally spotting the small Diglett talking to an equally small Meowth. "Wow, Diglett aren't known to get caught. Well, unless they want to since they usually just hide underground before they can get caught."

"Yeah, he ended up in my pokeball after the failure of catching Geodude."

It seemed Assunta had reached the beginning of the line, so Ash wished her good luck.

Assunta released a rather large looking Geodude on the massive weights. Officer Jenny, the judge, hummed as she read the weight of the Geodude.

"Not as heavy as first and second place, but you're definitely at third place."

Assunta smiled, fist bumping her Rhydon.

* * *

The rest of the Geodude weighing carried on, many unable to beat Assunta and the first place and second-place competitors.

"Congratulations on third place Assunta." Ash commented as Assunta received her prize for third place.

"Thanks Ash."

Ash continued chatting with Assunta as his Meowth and Diglett played with Assunta's Rhydon. It was quite the enjoyable day. After the mishap with Meowth yesterday, while Ash was hoping for a Pokémon from Mt. Moon, he wasn't actually expecting to get another Pokémon. Unless a Pokémon caught his eye for some reason or another, he won't be catching another Pokémon any time soon.

Ash, realising it was getting late, wished Assunta good luck on her journey before continuing to his room that he had purchased. He wished to introduce the team to Diglett.

"Stay beside me, ok Diglett?" asked Ash to the joyful Diglett, getting a nod in response. "Alright, come on out everyone!"

In the familiar white flash of a pokeball, Charmeleon, Bellsprout and Buizel appeared. Buizel was surprisingly the first one to notice the small mole Pokémon.

If Ash was honest, he was quite worried about how Buizel would react to the small mole Pokémon. While the introducing between Meowth and Buizel didn't go terribly, you could see Buizel was not comfortable with the creamed coloured cat Pokémon.

Diglett's attention seemed to be caught on Buizel as well. Though the most surprising act was when Diglett gave a shrill cry of its name with Buizel returning the favour in a less jovial way.

Ash's red reptilian Pokémon was the next to garner Diglett's attention. Charmeleon seem to stare Diglett down. Though it seemed Diglett wasn't fazed, nodding in greeting before looking at the female Bellsprout.

Bellsprout reached out with her leaf, the one with the tear in it, petting the miniature Diglett in a strange motherly way. Ash guessed that was just the way Bellsprout presented herself, as she had done that when she properly met Meowth too.

Ash pointed to the small mole Pokémon. "If you guys haven't guessed yet, this is our new friend. I know that we only recently gained Meowth, but I hope you can all get along."

All of his Pokémon nodded. They understood the importance of teamwork.

"As it is currently," Ash checked his watch, "6:00pm, the rest of the day will be spent in here getting to know everyone."

Ash looked around at his Pokémon, they all seemed to have gathered in their own certain groups. Kind of like how a school would.

Meowth and Bellsprout hung out together a lot, being the only girls in the group. Ash kind of wondered if they gossiped and giggled like some of the girls in his old school did, but then quickly reminded himself of Bellsprout's sensible, motherly attitude.

Another friend group that Ash found, was Buizel and Diglett. Though Ash could see that they grabbed each other's attention when they first met, Ash believed that Buizel's attitude didn't match Diglett's happy-go-lucky personality. _But, _Ash though glancing at his two Pokémon again, _maybe a Pokémon like Diglett will do Buizel good. _

Ash looked at the final Pokémon in his team, his starter, laying down beside him. Ever since the lizard had evolved, he seemed to distance himself from the team. If only a little. Ash knew that Charmeleon would still work and train together with the others, but he just wasn't as sociable and friendly then he was when he was a Charmander. It seemed Charmeleon would much rather prefer being in Ash's company then anyone else's.

Ash scratched at the scaled behind the spine pointing out of Charmeleon's head, getting a growl of gratitude in reply. Tomorrow they're going to head through Mt. Moon with no distractions on their way.

Ash glanced around his furbished room in the Pokecenter at his precious Pokémon, his friends, he couldn't help but smile. He felt like they were going to do great things together.

* * *

**AN: **Another Pokémon? Bet you expected Ash to get a Geodude, didn't you? But yes, this is the last Pokémon ash is going to catch for a few chapters. Tell me if I made any mistakes.

Also, Assunta is not an OC, if you watched the anime you might know her. Hint – She battles Richie in the Indigo Plateau Conference.


	10. Chapter 10: The Trip Through Mt Moon

**Anarion87: **I'll definitely consider Ash catching an Elekid. Though he'll have to capture Elekid in a location that it would actually live.

**IMPORTANT AN: **Sorry that this was posted quite late, but I am currently moving to a new house/school so updates will be late. IF possible, I'll be able to update one a week (hopefully?)

* * *

**DisClaimEr: I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Trip through Mt. Moon**

"Yipper dipper dude." – Speech

_Whipper quipper dude _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Vipper hipper dude**– Pokedex

* * *

After saying a kind, 'Goodbye' to Nurse Joy, Ash wandered to the large entrance to Mt. Moon. Despite him only being there yesterday, he still felt chills when entering the mountain; Ash couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the fact that years ago, Team Rocket had attacked Mt. Moon and the trainers within for some reason or another.

Ash shook his head. There was no time for thinking of things that happened years ago. Plus, the mountain was thoroughly guarded, Officer Jenny's patrolling the inside. Looking down at his newly caught Pokémon, he also knew he had a competent guide that would help him navigate through Mt. Moon.

Mt. Moon was massive, covering the expanse of the path from Pewter City to Cerulean City. From his days back at Pallet Pokémon school, one of their big assignment topics was Mt. Moon. One of the main mysteries of the place, Ash had learnt, is that you were unable to climb Mt. Moon as the only way to get past it, was to go through its twisting pathways.

Ash continued recounting his old teachings from Pallet Pokémon school as he proceeded through the damp environment of Mt. Moon. He knew they had to stop soon, having already travelled most of the day through Mt. Moon. Ash estimated that it would take a few days to make it through Mt. Moon if Ash did stop for training like he was planning to.

"Hey Diglett, do you know if there are any large rooms around here?" Ash asked, looking down at his joyful guide. Diglett seemed to think for a few seconds, his visible head tilted in the cutest way, before nodding and continuing the path they were on.

They quickly came upon a large open space inside Mt. Moon, covered with damp moss and Paris Mushrooms. Looking up at the cave ceiling, as saw multiple huge stalagmites with Zubat hanging from them.

"Thank you Diglett, this is perfect."

The Diglett nodded, happy to help his trainer. Ash released his Pokémon form within their pokeballs.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Ash started, "We're currently in Mt. Moon and this will be our training location for the day. Split up and start training, I'll call the Pokémon I want with me, starting with Diglett."

Each of his Pokémon have a cry of agreement walking off to their own space in the cavern. Ash watched as Buizel glanced at the small mole Pokémon, before running off and laying down a ways away.

"Alright, so since you're new to the team, I should teach you how are training goes." Ash explained to the exuberant Diglett, "we start off learning new moves, then continuing to work on stamina, reflexes, defense, etcetera, etcetera."

Diglett nodded in understanding.

"So while you were guiding me throughout Mt Moon, thank you by the way, I figured out what move you might need." Ash continued with his explanation, "Despite your natural defense of being able to hide underground, you would want a defensive move that will help you while you aren't underground."

Diglett nodded, an excited sparkle in his eye as he thought not having to constantly duck under the ground for protection.

"So, I thought a move you would like to learn would be Protect. It said that it's learnt by focusing all your energy on making a shield in font of you, able to withstand nearly any mo-"

Diglett was already scurrying away, intent on learning such a cool move, Buizel quickly trotting after him.

Ash sighed. While it was nice having such an excited Pokémon, he knows that Diglett is going to be easily distracted by anything that excited him even more.

"Alright, Meowth, can you come join me!" Ash shouted towards the working Meowth.

The cream coloured cat-like Pokémon ran towards her trainer, purring as Ash scratched behind her ear.

"Last training session we had, we decided that you should learn Fake Out, as it would help us gain favour in battle at the beginning."

The small Meowth nodded as it continued purring in satisfaction.

"Fake out should come almost naturally to you, as it's known for the Meowth line to learn Fake out by themselves." Ash concluded.

Nodding, the Meowth backed up a bit from her trainer, her paw glowing slightly. Ash watched as it stayed for a few seconds, before it flickered and then finally disappeared.

Ash clapped as he congratulated her. "I knew you had it in you. Just keep working on it ok? Oh, and could you please get Bellsprout for me?"

The Amulet on Meowth's head glimmered in the faint light that's available inside Mt. Moon as she ran towards the Bellsprout that was surrounded by blobs purple acid.

Bellsprout wobbled to her trainer, her leaves shaking in greeting.

"Good evening Bellsprout, how's acid coming along?" Asked Ash, smiling at the plant Pokémon.

The Bellsprout wiggled her leaves as blobs of poisonous acid were released from her large mouth.

"Well aren't you a genius? You are learning these moves easily!"

Bellsprout nodded her head, a rare show of arrogance shining through her usual dull and expressionless face. Ash brought out his pokedex, directing Bellsprout to root herself into the ground beside him.

"Well, there is Double Team." Ash announced, looking at Bellsprout after a few moments.

Bellsprout tilted her head, intrigued on what the move entailed.

"While you do have your unnatural speed, you saw how Sandshrew easily stayed pace with you." Bellsprout nodded, "Well if you combine your speed with multiple for you, well that'll definitely confuse your opponent."

Ash was about to continue explaining but he was interrupted by Charmeleon roaring in excitement. Looking towards his reptilian Pokémon, he saw him holding his claws up towards the stalagmites on the ceiling of the cavern.

That's when Ash saw that his claws were shining a metallic sheen. But they weren't flickering like they usually were, they were constantly there.

"Congratulations Chameleon! Knew you would get a breakthrough!" Ash shouted, his other Pokémon yelling with him in their own versions of congratulations.

Ash's cheeks crinkled as he smiled down at his Bellsprout. "Why don't you go start on Double Team?"

Bellsprout wobbled away, her slim body moving back and forth as she ventured into the cavern to her own training spot.

"Charmeleon! You're turn!"

The red lizard swaggered toward his trainer, his tail flame wavering in excitement. Ash hugged the reptilian Pokémon, sensing that Charmeleon was vibrating with anticipation.

"I'm so proud of your breakthrough Charmeleon." Ash told the Flame Pokémon, letting go of him, "I guess your evolution was the boost you needed."

Charmeleon nodded, his narrow blue eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

"Since you've learnt Metal Claw, you just need to upgrade Scratch to a slash, and you'll be set for a bit." Ash's amber eyes sparkled the same way Charmeleon's did. After all, he knew how depressed his Pokémon had been, not being able to grasp a simple move such as Metal Claw, which should have come to his line easily.

Charmeleon nodded, the familiar rush of determination filling his scaled body. He wanted to show Ash that he was Pokémon Ash could depend on, and his uselessness of being able to learn Metal Claw was now gone.

Ash watched as Charmeleon left in the familiar swagger that he had recently gained upon his evolution. He was glad to have such an amazing team, with their own unique features and strengths.

His amber eyes gazed at all of his Pokémon, watching as they all trained their hardest. Yeah, he was glad to have such amazing Pokémon.

* * *

The next few days inside Mt. Moon carried much the same way as it did in the beginning. Travelling with Diglett as their guide, Buizel even joining them sometimes, then training in the afternoon.

However, Ash was missing the populated towns of Kanto, missing the feeling of the fresh breeze that practically swept through the outside world. But Ash also, surprisingly, missed seeing trainers that travelled along those routes.

The only living organism that Ash had seen the past few days were Pokémon and the rare sighting of Pokémon Officer's. Don't get him wrong, he loved just being in solitude with only his Pokémon, but humans were social creatures.

So when Ash finally saw a figure up ahead in the cave, he almost hugged them. Though he quickly took back his thought as he saw the person.

Standing in front of Ash, was a built, muscular man that towered over Ash. His arms and legs were easily defined, showing intense training the man took to stay in shape. He looked the complete opposite of Ash, who was still slightly scrawny, despite muscle building in his legs from constant hours of walking, and who still had a round baby face.

Ash was hoping that he could hide behind a boulder until the man had left the premises, though it seemed like luck wasn't on Ash's side. The well-built man turned, seeing Ash's own figure and seemed to wave excitedly.

Now Ash was confused.

Carefully, with Diglett by his side, he walked up to the built man, silently hoping that he wasn't a kidnapper.

"Oh thank god, I haven't seen someone in…" the large man seemed to think for a second, "well a few days at least."

Ash nodded in agreement, slightly sweating as he fingered the poke balls on his belt.

"Well, I was hoping for a battle. Got to get my Pokémon battling again." Though, he blinked owlishly before continuing, "if you don't mind?"

Ash shook his head. "No, I was hoping for someone to battle too. Though I hope you don't mind, I am still quite a new trainer."

The man gave a heart laugh, "Don't worry kid, got some Pokémon I didn't catch too long ago. Was hoping to give them a chance to battle."

"Can it be a 2v2? Switch out once a Pokémon has fainted?" Ash asked.

"Sure, lets get into position shall we?"

Despite the fact the guy seemed to be a relatively cheerful and happy guy, Ash still didn't let his guard down. It's just that Ash couldn't completely trust that such a large and muscular was such a cuddly teddy bear.

The raven-haired trainer felt rough skin rub against his leg. His eyes shot down towards the Diglett that was staring up at him with those beady black eyes.

"Do you wish to battle?" Ash inquired, Diglett's only visible body part nodded towards his trainer.

The large teddy bear of a man looked towards Ash, "You ready?"

"Yep, I'll be battling with Diglett."

The Diglett released a happy cry as he darted forwards towards the proclaimed battlefield.

"Good choice!" guffawed the man, "Come on out Machop."

A bipedal humanoid looking stood opposite Diglett. Three spines sprouted out of the Pokémon's skull with its glaringly red eyes beneath. On its chest were three, thin line patterns on each side of the bipedal's ribs.

**Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop, indigenous to Kanto, have muscles that never tire or cramp. Despite its size, the Pokémon packs quite the punch, so make sure to stay out of the way of its punches!**

Ash closed his pokedex, wondering what his plan would be to try and defeat Machop. He only got Diglett yesterday, so they're compatibility isn't quite there yet. He hoped that they'll at least give this trainer a good battle.

"Kids first." the man chuckled, doing a mocking bow.

Ash's eyebrow twitched.

"Diglett use Dig!"

The small mole Pokémon submerged under the ground, disappearing from view making the grey bipedal Machop look around confused.

"Come on out with a scratch Diglett!"

"Machop careful! Its underneath you!" The man retorted, seeing the ground beneath Machop shuffle. Though he shouted just a second too late.

A brown blur emerged from beneath the Superpower Pokémon, making it cry out from the move. Diglett quickly went back underneath the ground, it head being the only visible body part, since it doesn't want anyone to know what it looks like.

The Machop quickly shook itself, its fist glowing bright and aiming towards the mole Pokémon.

"Diglett Dodge!"

Though it seemed that the young Diglett forgot that it was in the midst of battle, doing a joyful head bop as it thought of his successful attack against the grey humanoid looking Pokémon.

Diglett cried out as the clenched fist came down, leaving a large bump on the top of his head.

"Quickly Diglett! Magnitude!" Ash shouted. He knew that despite Diglett still growing, his magnitude will do a lot of damage in close range.

The Pokémon shouted its name as tremors shook the cave floor, mostly directed towards where Machop stood. The Machop wobbled around, crying out as it fell and landed on the shaking floor.

"Machop, hurry and use low kick!" The deep voice of the man commanded, eyes sparkling with excitement.

A glowing foot lashed out towards the still Diglett, hitting him in the side of the face. The Diglett sensed another foot, aglow with low kick, travelling towards him, so Diglett ducked back to the safety of the ground.

The two trainers stood calculating, neither saying a word. Ash's brain was going rapidly coming up with ideas, most of which he discarded as they would be too dangerous in such an enclosed space.

_It would only last for a few minutes, but this is my best shot._

"Diglett! Use your ability, Arena Trap!" shouted Ash, knowing his Diglett would be able to hear him from beneath the surface.

While there are many ability's which Pokémon are unable to control, like Bellsprout's Chlorophyll and Charmeleon's Blaze being some of them, many Pokémon have abilities which they can use when they wish. While Diglett's Arena Trap won't last for long, it'll give them the upper hand in this current situation.

Diglett's ability, Arena Trap, worked instantly as the ground beneath Machop's very feet swiftly turned into sticky, gooey mud and even some quicksand dotted around as well.

Diglett's ability, in the wild, was mostly used for escape tactics. Through decades of evolution, the ability had grown to the point that most Pokémon would be unable to escape the grasp of Diglett's ability.

The teddy bear panicked. "Try to get out Machop!"

"Diglett full-powered magnitude!"

The ground beneath their feet shook again, stronger than before, making the trainers have to hold onto the wall to not fall and be damaged by the power of the ground move magnitude. As Machop's feet had suck beneath the floor, it was getting the brunt of Diglett's magnitude.

Despite its trainer's constant shouted of worry and support, it seemed the attack was too much for the grey Pokémon. As the magnitude and Arena Trap combo finished, it fell onto the cold, damp floor of Mt. moon, having fainted from exhaustion. Diglett's face popped from beneath the ground a few seconds after, tired out from the full-powered magnitude.

"Return Machop, you did amazingly well for your first battle." The man said softly as the Machop disappeared in a red beam.

"Diglett I'm so proud of you." Whispered Ash, rubbing gently towards the bumps and scratches, made by Machop, along Diglett's hide.

"Return to your Pokémon for now, I'll get you a potion later ok?" The Diglett nodded, returning to his pokeball, both happy and exhausted from the outcome of the battle.

Ash looked towards the man watching him.

"Ready for the next battle?" The older man asked.

Ash nodded, Meowth's pokeball already in his hand.

Smirking, the man released his second Pokémon. "Come on out, Makuhita."

Ash looked at the Pokémon, unfamiliar with the name. A yellow, with some black markings running along its body, Pokémon stood before him with red ring cheeks and squinted eyes. Ash glanced at the Pokémon's hands, seeing the rounded black fist that resembled a boxing glove.

Ash bit his lip in thought. _It looks like a fighting type, which isn't the best for Meowth. _He looked down towards Meowth's pokeball. _Even if we lose, it'll be good experience for her. _

"Get ready for battle, Meowth!"

With her head raised high, the mini Meowth gazed at the Pokémon standing before her. She could sense her trainer was feeling worried for her, with good reason. Meowth knew that the bulky-built Pokémon in front of her could do serious damage. She has a slight hint that she might not win this battle easily, if at all.

"Meowth start off with screech."

The cat-like Pokémon opened her mouth, releasing a banshee like cry. Makuhita winced, covering the small holes on the side of his head with rounded hands.

"Snap out of it Makuhita. Focus Energy." The man stated.

Makuhita's red ringed cheeks shook back and forth from the Pokémon trying to ignore the high-pitched screech, its body shining white with Focus Energy.

_The only move Meowth knows that a range attack is Pay Day, I can only hope it hits enough._

Meowth threw white coins nonstop towards the focused Makuhita, scratching its hide.

"Now Makuhita, Bulk Up!"

Makuhita's muscles bulged, still under the constant attack of Meowth's Pay Day.

Ash was starting to feel anxious. The trainer opposite him most likely had trained Makuhita specifically so that it could withstand attacks as it empowered itself with moves.

"Now, Makuhita get in close with Force Palm!"

"Try and dodge it Meowth!"

The Scratch Cat Pokémon stopped its assault as Makuhita launched itself towards her. Her fur fizzing up as she dodged to the left, the Force Palm missing her by a hair's width. If that Force Palm hit her, she was through.

"Meowth Dig!" Ash cried, remembering that Dig was in her move list and would help her in this situation.

The fizzed-up cat jumped away from the scary fighting Pokémon, already digging beneath the earth.

"Makuhita, Force Palm beneath you." The man drawled.

The force of Makuhita's fists banging against the solid ground created cracks.

Ash tugged on the edge of his vest anxiously. He couldn't think of a strategy that help Meowth in this situation. He could really only hope for the best.

"Meowth rise from the ground and use Screech!" Ash shouted hoping Meowth knew that she shouldn't emerge from beneath the attacking Makuhita.

It seemed like Meowth's hearing and instincts payed of as she appeared a few feet away from Makuhita, the banshee screech already aimed towards it.

"Now, Pay Day!"

"Makuhita, Arm Thrust."

While Meowth was a few feet away from Makuhita, that was as far as she could go. Despite Mt. Moon being a large mountain in the Kanto region, it still has small passages.

Meowth hissed in agony as the super affective move hit her, making her faint instantly.

Ash sighed, returning Meowth. "You did amazing despite the odds set against you." Ash walked up at the man congratulating his Makuhita.

"It was an amazing battle. You're Machop and Makuhita are quite strong." Ash stated; a tense smile aimed at the man who shook his hand roughly.

"Same to you, kid." The man started, "Your Meowth did a lot better than I thought it was going to do against my Makuhita. Plus, you're Diglett is super cool!"

Ash released his hand from the rough grasp. "Well, I must get going. Need to set up camp and all, you know?"

The man nodded, "I got to get back to finding a Pokémon I was after. See you!"

They waved to each other as they went different pathways. Ash continued walking as a though popped into his brain.

_I never did get his name. _

* * *

**AN: **You probably already know who ash battled. They won't play a big role, it was just a fun little filler since in a lot of fics, Ash meets them at Mt. Moon. Hope you enjoyed; this chapters a bit longer than my other chapters. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes or you have a few suggestions/questions about my writing.

Keep sending me suggestions for what Pokémon ash could catch next!


	11. Chapter 11: The Dejected Meowth

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Dejected Meowth**

"Wow, what a splendid feast." – Speech

_Wow, what a joyful experience _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Wow, what an enjoyment that was **– Pokedex

* * *

Ash had exited Mt. Moon a few days ago after battling that buff teddy bear of a man. Recently Ash had noticed Meowth wasn't her acting like her usual self. She would always disappear during training, only to come back with a random item she had found and dropping it at Ash's feet.

While Ash had thought Meowth would get over it after a few training sessions together, it seemed like she wasn't stopping anytime soon. That made Ash decide to have a one on one chat with her.

* * *

It started off as a usual training session, each Pokémon separating into pairs to practise fighting. Bellsprout vs Diglett and Charmeleon vs Meowth.

Ash had talked to Charmeleon beforehand, so he already knew what was going on.

Ash locked eyes with Charmeleon, the reptilian's narrowed head nodded in understanding. Meowth eyes jumped back and forth between the both of them, her almost non-existent eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey Meowth, could I talk to you?" Ash asked softly, not wanting to agitate Meowth anymore.

Her cream ears swivelled backwards and flattened, letting out a pitiful meow. Ash felt his heart constrict in his chest. He didn't want to upset the poor kitten. Ash gently directed Meowth to lay in his lap.

Ash felt more than saw the cream cat hide her face in his thigh.

"Hey," Ash cooed, "You don't have to be so scared, nothing bad is going to happen." Ash scratched behind her ear, making her give a soft purr as he hit the right spot.

"I just want to talk about why you have been so down lately, I know that Meowth normally give their trainers items when they feel like they've disappointed them." Ash told the coiled Meowth, "So why do you feel like you've disappointed me?"

The small cat Pokémon averted her eyes from Ash's amber gaze, letting a meagre meow. Tilting his head, he thought back to the past, back to when it all started.

Ash swore a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Did you think your battle with Makuhita disappointed me?" Ash asked, knowing he got the right answer as Meowth flinched. "You silly cat."

Meowth looked up at Ash's last statement, wondering what she did wrong. Ash's steel stare looked into the slitted eyes of the Meowth made the cat freeze.

"Why would you ever think I would be disappointed in you simply because you lost a battle? I already told you that the odds were set against you: a more experienced trainer, a stronger Pokémon and you had a type disadvantage." Ash expressed frustratedly.

"Plus, just because a Pokémon lost a battle, it doesn't mean that the trainer should be disappointed in them. It just means that we have to train harder, make sure we're not going to lose next time. Also, since you've been so determined lately, you've even learned Fake Out ahead of the expected time! If you are going to think that you've disappointed me when you next lose a battle, it is insulting."

* * *

The Meowth's eyes filled with tears as her trainer spoke to her. She didn't know that she had unintentionally insulted her trainer, she would never want to do that! Her trainer was amazing, always encouraging her, training her to be stronger.

She knows that if a different trainer would to see her, they would never want to capture her. After all, who would want the runt of the litter?

She knew that despite her losing the battle, Ash wasn't actually disappointed in how she had done, she was just wallowing in her own self-pity. It was her first battle and she wanted to show that despite her size, she could be a strong and triumphant in battle.

Meowth purred gently towards Ash, rubbing her rounded head against the thigh she was resting against.

* * *

Ash finished in ranting, feeling bad that he had frustratedly rambled to the Pokémon who he was supposed to be helping. Though it seemed despite his words, Meowth had taken them to heart and moved on.

Ash grinned at the cat that was, unmistakably, leaving plenty of cat hair on his shorts.

"Maybe I should get a brush." Ash thought to himself, making the cat freeze. Ash halted his movements, thinking that he might have done something wrong.

Though that thought quickly ended as the small feline jumped at Ash's chest nuzzling it with glee.

Ash chuckled, looking towards the kitten rubbing against his chest like a cat high on cat nip. _Guess Ill be getting that brush soon. _

* * *

The rest of the travels on route 4 went smoothly, only the occasional battle against both wild Pokémon and trainers alike. Gradually, Meowth had loosened up and went back to her how she was before the whole battle in Mt. Moon.

Also, it seemed like Ash had it a breakthrough with Buizel. Ever since Diglett had joined the team, Buizel had actually warmed up quicker than before. Ash predicted that Buizel would start training very soon.

He continued training with his Pokémon, mainly focusing on Bellsprout and Meowth, though he was lucky his Pokémon understood the importance of the gym battle so they didn't take his attention on those two Pokémon to heart.

_However I still need to find the trial trainer._

While he was friends with the Gym leader Misty, she couldn't escape her jobs protocol and help someone just because she knew them. Last time he was lucky that Pewter City's trial trainer, Liam, actually went and found him.

He even heard that Saffron City's trial trainer actually hides from potential battlers because of Sabrina's attitude.

Ash gazed up at the sign that indicated he had entered the city of Cerulean. Ash heart raced with excitement, he could finally try and get his second gym badge. Its won't end up like Pewter City, where he scraped the gym badge with a draw.

Vaguely, Ash could register his eyes travelling downwards to read the small scribble on the corner of the sign.

_Gary Oak was here. Ash is a loser._

Ash twitched.

The Pidgey's that nested high in the trees looked upon the trainer that was stomping at the ground. The Pokémon looked at each other and shrugged. Humans were strange.

* * *

Ash entered Cerulean City, still aggravated from the message left by his rival, Gary. He took a deep, calming breath.

This was no time to worry about another trainer. He must find the trial trainer and defeat them.

With his mind cleared, Ash set out with determination controlling his strides. He would quickly pop to the Pokecenter, heal his Pokémon, and continue trying to find the trial trainer.

He also decided to chat to his mum, which lasted a lot longer than he expected so he lost a few more precious hours of daylight to find the trial trainer.

Ash sighed in defeat.

He made it to Cerulean around midday, so having lost a few hours left the sun slowly departing from the Kanto region. While it was definitely his priority to find the Trail Trainer here in Cerulean, he couldn't help but gaze at the souvenirs and trainer items that populated the streets of Cerulean.

Cerulean is well known for its valuable items for water types. Ash could already see trainers bidding for the rare 'Mystic Water'.

In the end, his curiosity won out. After all he still had plenty of time to find the Trial Trainer.

He looked at all the incense, berries, pokeballs, TM's and more items there were to offer. While on his journey through route 4, there were many trainers which Ash had both won and lost against making his Pokédollars be total of $1324.

Ash eyes merely skimmed over the pokeballs and incense. He already had pokeballs left, So why buy more? He also wasn't interested in incense at the moment.

While items might be needed for the future, they were much too expensive for him to buy with his current money.

Ash's eyes gleamed, reminiscent of the amulet on Meowth's forehead when they find a special item. I guess you could say his Meowth influenced Ash.

On the market stand was an item encased in glass. While others of the same were just placed on the bench in an almost careless manner, Ash could see the one in glass was of a much better quality. Underneath the item was a nametag reading 'Good Rod', while the others just had 'Old Rod'.

Ash knew there were there levels to a fishing rod. Old, Good and Super. Many trainers simply had the Old Rod as it was rare to find a Good Rod and extremely rare to find a Super Rod.

Ash looked at the merchant advertising the Rods.

"How much?" Ash asked pointing to the rod encased in glass.

The merchant looked toward Ash, rubbing his scruffy beard as he looked Ash up and down.

"$750 Pokédollars."

Ash had to do a double take.

"$7-750?" He stuttered looking at the shopkeeper with dumbfounded eyes. Ash could purchase around three ultra-balls with that money!

"Yep, no lower."

Ash bit his lip in thought. Could he really use that much of his money up? He still had medicinal products to buy as well as a brush for Meowth and other items.

Ash glanced at the Good Rod. He'd already come to a decision.

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time Ash had finished shopping. He had already booked a room inside the Pokecenter for the night, if there was one thing he missed about being a trainer, was that he couldn't sleep in a comfy bed every night.

Flashing his room key on the door's sensor, he entered the provided room, collapsing on the single bed. Sighing, Ash bought out his Pokémon, saddened that they barely got any training done.

Bellsprout was the first one to greet him, her leaves waving in happiness. His other Pokémon soon followed, crying out their name.

"Well, I all brought you something at the store today," Ash continued to mutter the last part, "Even if it costed be most of my money."

All of his Pokémon stood ready. They we're eager to find out what items Ash had bought specifically for them.

"First is Meowth."

The small cat Pokémon pranced forwards, letting out a small 'meow'.

"I fulfilled my promise of getting you that brush." Ash presented a rather plain looking, grooming brush. However, despite its plain appearance, it was one of the products designed by the famous Pokémon Groomer and Breeder, Suzie. While the brush had a very dull image, its quality is above many others that took appearance as a higher standard.

"While it looks quite dull compared to other brushes you might have seen, I promise you it will make your fur coat shine."

Meowth looked at the product, while she wasn't totally convinced, she trusted her trainer's judgement and hopping into his lap. She was purring within a second.

She felt like she had entered Pokémon heaven. After all, it was designed by Suzie. Meowth was astonished with how the bristles of the brush reached every corner of her fur, comforting Meowth while her coat straightened out of its scruffy curls.

Ash smiled in satisfaction. "Next, could Bellsprout, Buizel and Diglett come forward?"

The asked Pokémon wandered forward, wondering what Ash could have possibly got them.

Ash smiled sadly, "Since any of you have exactly expressed an interest in getting any item, I decided to buy you some candies that could help you in training or," Ash continued looking at Buizel, "when you wish to start training."

Buizel and his other Pokémon nodded. However, Ash didn't know that Buizel had a surprise for him in the future.

Bringing out a large capsule labelling with the three Pokémon's names, he set it down in front of them. The Pokémon eyes flicked over all the colours in the capsule, blue, green, purple, orange and red.

"Now last but not least, Charmeleon."

His reptilian Pokémon growled as he stepped forwards. His eyes glinting in interest as his trainer brought out a disk labelled 'TM61'.

"I thought that despite your species being exceptionally strong, we could always use a surprise. Plus, I haven't really been helping you with training all that much with the upcoming gym battle and helping Diglett and Meowth grow."

Normally, Ash wouldn't be able to afford a TM this early in his journey, however it seemed he was extremely lucky. Not only do people not usually buy Will-o-wisp, but it was a one time use only TM, making it much cheaper than other TM's.

Charmeleon growled in understanding. Since he was Ash's starter Pokémon, Charmeleon expected himself to be a role model for the newer Pokémon. While Ash focused his efforts on training the new Pokémon up to team standard, he would train diligently.

Ash looked at the final item that he had bought at the stores. The Good Rod. After buying the items he had, his current Pokédollars was only a measly $60.

Ash silently cried, wondering why he had to be considerate and buy his Pokémon items that depleted his money easily (Even if the costliest item he purchased was the Good Rod).

But Ash looked at his Pokémon, who all looked so grateful their gift. Even though it ruined his bank account, he wouldn't take back his decision on buying such items.

* * *

**AN: **I'm still in the process of moving schools/house and am exceedingly busy so this chapter is quite late on a Saturday when I uploaded this. There might be a delay for the next chapter as I will not be having my computer for a quite a few days.

Since so many people have requested for Ash to catch an electric type, would you rather see Ash catch a_ Joltik_ or a _Chinchou_? I know those are not the Pokémon many of you have requested, however these are the only ones I can imagine Ash can catch in his current location.

Don't worry, he might still catch Pokémon that you have suggested, this is just for an electric type to add to the team for the moment.

Please review, tell me if I made any mistakes in my writing. Catch you next week.


	12. Chapter 12: The Filler Chapter

**AN: **Like I said last chapter, just because Ash is going to catch either Joltik or Chinchou, it doesn't mean Ash won't catch another Pokémon you have suggested. I know that a power plant is nearby, however I have a plan for that, so he won't be going there quite yet.

Also I know this chapter's EXTREMELY short (only 1300 words, ewww) but I'm really busy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Immature Lady Rebecca aka the filler.**

"Moving makes you really busy." – Speech

_At least I'm not moving overseas like I usually do _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**I'm so sorry this chapters short **– Pokedex

* * *

Ash's thighs and calves ached after a day of non-stop walking. If Ash was honest, he was getting very tired with walking throughout the azure city of Cerulean and seeing the same scenery over and over again.

Ash collapsed on the bench located in the central market of Cerulean. It seems that if the Trial Trainer wasn't searching for you, they were very hard to find.

Ash had seen and battled many new trainers that were in the same predicament as he was. Even though his Pokémon had gathered a lot of experience from each battle, Ash really wanted to just battle the Trial Trainer.

"I'm so tired!"

Ash jumped at the sudden shout. A girl, dressed in a gorgeous blue form-fitting gown, stood stomping at the ground in an immature fashion. There was an older man, wearing an old-fashioned butler like suit, trying to calm her down.

Ash sweat dropped lightly. _Their choice of clothing is very interesting for adventuring. _

Ash decided to ignore the troubling pair and think about what his next plan of action would be. Ash could still hear the young girl whining towards her guardian.

"You there! Dressed in such peasant clothing!"

Ash ignored the shrill shriek of the girl as he stared off into space, but as the sapphire coloured dressed filled his vision, he couldn't think that the girl meant him.

_After all, father's 'profession' pays well._

Ash hesitantly looked at the immature girl in front of him. "Yes?"

"Battle me right now!"

Ash cocked an eyebrow before shrugging.

The old man beside the girl sighed. "I'll be the judge of this battle. It'll be a 2v2 battle, no switching allowed."

Ash grabbed out his first Pokémon, "By the way, my names Ash."

"Hmph, you may call be Lady Rebecca."

They both nodded in unison before releasing their Pokémon.

"Show them your glory, Eevee!"

"Charmeleon, stand ready for battle."

Ash's red reptilian, starter Pokémon glared at the lavishly styled Evolution Pokémon.

_An Eevee? How rare._

The girl looked nervous as her Eevee faced the intimidating Charmeleon. "Start with a tackle Eevee!"

The Evolution Pokémon sped towards Charmeleon, a white hue surrounding its body.

"Charmeleon, Flame Burst!"

The Eevee cried out in agony as its soft fur was burnt and ruffled from the blistering flames that escaped from Charmeleon's mouth.

"No, Eevee! Hit that lizard with Shadow Ball!" the girl shouting, worried for her young Pokémon.

A pulsating ball of dark energy flew towards Charmeleon at blinding speed. Charmeleon saw that he had no chance to dodge the fast-moving ball, crossed his arms over his face to reduce the damage.

The girl smirked, a strategy coming to mind. "Non-stop Shadow Ball Eevee!"

Charmeleon grunted as multiple Shadow Ball's smashed against his forearms.

Ash bit his lip, "Charmeleon use Metal Claw to intercept the Shadow Balls!"

Charmeleon's claws flashed silver before they continued into a flurry of movements, destroying the Shadow Balls coming his way.

"Smokescreen, Charmeleon! Then proceed with Battle Plan A."

As Charmeleon continued tearing down the shadow balls that were being pelted towards him, a black haze exited his open jaw, covering the battlefield.

* * *

Ash had recently spoke to his father, wondering how he could possibly improve his technique. One of the ideas his father gave him was to set up battle plans with his Pokémon.

As a chaotic team leader, Archie knew that he had to be able to communicate with his minions without giving his opponents a hint at what they were planning to do. So to combat this, he came up with various plans, each name after a different letter of the alphabet. Using this idea, Archie even implemented it into his battle style.

He then decided that since Ash wouldn't have trouble thinking of battle strategy's using that brain of his, so he told his son of such.

I mean, Archie wasn't wrong. Even though he had only planned A and B with each of his Pokémon and they were pretty basic, his Pokémon were still memorising the current plans.

* * *

Charmeleon's Battle Plan A consisted of a very uncomplicated tactic. After covering the field with the black haze of smokescreen, Charmeleon would continuously growl towards the opponent. As most Pokémon eyes would be unable to see and/or navigate through the thick smoke, Charmeleon would use that fact to intimidate the opponent using growl.

After the enemy was paranoid and their guard was lowered, Charmeleon would fire Flame Bursts towards the enemy. This plan would hopefully work a few times before the opponent outmanoeuvred Ash and Charmeleon.

Lady Rebecca's Eevee was hesitant as the fog covered its vision. It had been pampered most of its life so while it had fought a few times, Eevee never got 'down and dirty'. Eevee just doesn't enjoy fighting.

Eevee's ears twitched and swivelled. Menacing growls echoed from around the poor Eevee. Left. Right?

Eevee coiled, curling her tail around her body in a defense mechanism. Eevee could vaguely hear its trainer, Rebecca, call her name, but all Eevee could focus on was the snarls that seemed to slowly come closer.

Eevee swivelled hearing and feeling heat come closer. Eevee's eyes widened in alarm as the ball of fire engulfed it.

* * *

"Eevee!" Rebecca shouted, eyes searching the smoke covering the battlefield for any movement.

Ash gazed into the smoke; he knows that Charmeleon won't take the battle too far. Rebecca seemed like the girl who wouldn't be into Pokémon battles. That's not just saying that Ash is stereotyping rich/posh girls, but the fact that Ash believed she would suit being a coordinator better.

It was all in her flair, as well as her Pokémon's attitude. Ash had seen the few competitions, and they seemed to act like Rebecca.

By the time Ash's train of thought had finished, the smoke had cleared up. It was clear to see who the winner was.

The red bipedal lizard roared victoriously over the fallen Eevee.

Lady Rebecca's eyebrows shot up as her eyes widened. "Eevee!"

The girl stumbled on her gown as she ran towards her fainted Pokémon. She sniffled, before looking misty eyed towards Ash. "Y-you win! I don't want to battle anymore!"

Ash congratulated Charmeleon on the victory before looking at the upset girl. "You shouldn't be battling."

"W-what! That's rude!"

Ash chuckled. "I did not mean it in a rude way. I was just saying that you would be better suited as a coordinator than a trainer."

Lady Rebecca look confused before her butler came forward. "Mistress, a coordinator is a type of trainer which focuses in Pokémon Contests rather than Gyn Battles."

"Pokémon Contests?"

"Pokémon contests show off Pokémon in impressive ways visually. Basically you make your Pokémon look visually appealing to the judges."

Rebecca looked down in thought before nodding. "I'll try Pokémon Competitions."

Ash smiled. He could tell that this girl will do outstanding things in the future. They thanked each other for the battle and went their separate ways, Ash to the Pokecenter and Rebecca back to her mansion to train for the upcoming Pokémon Contests.

Ash could faintly feel some sort of hate/disdain coming from around him, but not directed to him. _Maybe towards the author? Was the chapter too short?_

Ash shook his head. What strange thoughts.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if this is a bit late and really short, however I'm tired and really busy at the moment with everything that's going on. There will be a longer chapter next week. This was basically a filler chapter; the only important detail of this chapter was the Battle Plans.

Please tell me if a made any mistakes. Continue choosing who Ash should catch in the future! _Joltik _or_Chinchou_?


	13. Chapter 13: Cerulean's Trial Trainer(s)

**Ricardo753: **Thank you for your review! You gave me a lot of ideas for the future and I'm glad you are enjoying my fanfic.

* * *

**DISclaimER: **Pokémon doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Chapter 13: Cerulean's Trial Trainer(s).**

"I'm planning what the story is going to do around the 7th gym." – Speech

_Ash doesn't even have his 2__nd__ gym badge yet _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**But around the 7****th**** is when this story gets proper interesting **– Pokedex

* * *

On the seventh day of Ash continuously searching through Cerulean City, he decided to give up.

"What is this? I have asked around the locals, battled multiple trainers and even went in the dirty, backwash alleys which have sketchy deals going on inside them and nothing! Not a single sign of a trial trainer!" Ash mumbled to himself, getting strange looks from those around him.

"That's it, I'm going to the Gym, whether I have a pass or not."

With determination in his step, Ash endured the next few moments of wandering down the familiar paved path towards the gym. From the distance, you wouldn't think it would be a gym. It looked more like a extremely large circus than anything, with the dome roof painted in a yellow and pink umbrella like pattern while a large statue of a Dewgong stood atop it.

Ash wasn't wrong in thinking the Cerulean Gym looked like a circus as one of the gyms other main features was its water acrobatic shows. While the Gym Leader Misty rarely participated in such activities, it was said her sisters partook in them.

Ash waltzed up to the glass doors, looking inside for any sign of life, eyes stopping at the busy receptionist. Adjusting his vest, he walked inside, the receptionist looking up with a smile.

"Good afternoon, can may I help you?"

Ash's eyebrow twitched at her good mood. _Guess she didn't have to walk around endlessly for seven days straight. _"Yes, I've been looking around for this gyms Trail Trainer a few days now and I can't seem to find them."

The receptionist chuckle under her breath before answering, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but the trial trainer actually lives here."

Ash's whole eye seemed to take on a constant twitch, "So you mean?"

"Yes, the trial trainer has been here the whole time. I'll call them for you, please take a seat."

Ash tried to smile but it seemed to come out as an annoyed grimace more than anything. It didn't go well with his constant eye twitching.

Ash took in a lungful of air. He had to keep calm if he was to be battling as the opponent could use that to his advantage. Hadn't he done that to Brock for their gym battle after all?

After a few moments three tall ladies with model like beauty walked into the reception area, looking around before making their way towards Ash as they stopped in front of them, hands on their hips as they peered down at him.

The pink haired one seemed to speak first, "Too bad the challenger is a pip squeak but that's all we seem to be having lately."

"Don't be so mean Lily! Apparently this one is Misty's 'little brother', making him ours too, so we have to be kind!" 'Lily' shrugged her shoulders at the blonde-haired woman that spoke.

"But like, didn't Misty only know him for a few hours? How that that count as our 'little brother'?" the blue haired suddenly proclaimed, twirling her hair as she looked at her sisters.

The blonde one sighed before shrugging at their sisters' attitude. Ash decided to intrude in the conversation before it continued.

"Excuse me, is one of you the trial trainer?"

They all seemed to look at Ash, seeming to remember that he was actually there. Lily seemed to chuckle before answering Ash.

"Actually we're all the Trail Trainer."

"What?"

After Ash had shockingly spoken, the three women's brain seemed to have had a flip switch as they all took different poses.

The bluenette seemed to start off, "Many people may describe us as World-Class Beauties of the Water."

'Lily' overtook the explanation, "Known for our outstanding performances of Water Acrobatics, we are."

The blonde haired seemed to intercept, "Daisy!"

"Lily!"

"And Violet!"

As the blue haired lass announced her name, they all seemed to then talk as one, "Together we are known as Cerulean's Sensational Sisters!"

Ash gazed at them unimpressed. _This is who I have to battle? 'Daisy' seemed to the most responsible one out the bunch, but even then!_

They all disassembled from their poses, the pinkette, Lily, looked down at Ash with a 'I am mightier than thou' stare before she starting talking.

"Since you can't verse all three of us, you are going to have to, like, choose the one you're going to compete with."

Ash knew instantly who he was going to choose. He wanted the best possible battle he could gather from… these trainers. "I choose Daisy."

The blonde looked at Ash with a smirk, before bowing gracefully. "It'll be a pleasure to go against you, Ash."

Somehow Ash felt like he made a mistake.

* * *

Ash followed the trio further into the gym. He looked at the various water Pokémon leisurely swimming in the pools. He guessed that since the Cerulean Gym was a Water Acrobatic Showplace half the time, they had much more space than the Pewter Gym for their Pokémon. Though it also seemed with the shows, they had a much higher income than the Pewter Gym.

"Well here we are." Daisy swivelled on her heel, her arms flung out, "This will be our arena for today."

Ash gazed in wonder at the such a large open pool of water. He had heard from his father that Cerulean Gym's arenas were impressive, but it was really something to see it in person.

Pristine, sparkling water laid dormant in the circular arena. Multiple boulders and platforms sat atop the water, numerous gashes and scratches marked them which showed the battles which have took place before. Some sort of machine stood in the middle of the circular arena, as well as hoops on the edges of the arena, making Ash wander they could possibly be used for in a battle.

"What do you say? Impressive right?"

Ash tuned back into to what Daisy was saying. "Indeed the arena is quite impressive. What will be the rules for this match?"

The trio seemed to look at Ash bewildered before they started to laugh. Ash became flustered with there non-stop chuckled, wondering what he said that was so funny.

"I-I can't believe you think that we will be battling you." Violet managed to gasp out.

Lily spoke next, seeming to have managed to compose herself to the level which she could talk. "The trial of which you would have to go through isn't battling! To be able to battle our puny sister, Misty you have to win against us in a game."

Now Ash was confused. "A Game?"

"Yes, the rules are pretty simple. In this trial you will have to steal the ball which shoots out from the machine in the middle and get it through your hoop. Simple right? None of that battling nonsense." Lily said.

Now Ash could see it. While most Gyms Trial Trainers chose to use battling as their specific trial, not all gyms did. If Ash's memories were correct, only around three gyms in the Kanto Region didn't partake in battling trails.

Ash face palmed internally. How could he have forgotten such vital information? He knew the trio didn't seem like the battling type, so how could he have not figured it out? Sometimes he feels like his brain really lets him down.

"Wait, isn't this really advantageous to water types?"

The trio looked at Ash. "Yeah, that's the whole point."

"Then what was the whole point of choosing one of you to go against if it's the same trial?"

Violet was the one that answered. "Well since we, like, all have different Pokémon. It's not our fault if you made assumptions or didn't do your homework."

Ash's eyebrow twitched at her behaviour. "So what Pokémon does Daisy have?"

The fair-haired woman smirked. "I have the Water type, Seel, as my Pokémon."

Ash cursed his luck. Seel and its evolution, Dewgong, were not only great Pokémon as battlers, but were also known for their superb abilities in shows and contests.

Ash bit his lip in thought. He really needed to pull all the stops here. If its advantageous to water types, shouldn't he use Buizel? But Buizel might not be ready to work with Ash yet.

Ash glanced back up at the trio that started to look bored. "Is it possible if I go and talk to one of my Pokémon quickly?"

They regarded Ash for a few seconds before shrugging. "Do whatever you want."

Ash nodded in thanks before walking towards the doors he had entered in.

* * *

Ash stared at the pokeball that rested in his hand. He could only hope this goes well.

"Come on out, Buizel."

Buizel's orange fur appeared in an instant. His nose twitched as he looked at his surroundings before his black eyes settled on the anxious Ash. Ash crouched down, getting down on Buizel's level before speaking.

"Hey Buizel, I was wondering if you could do something important for me."

Buizel's twin tails twitched, head tilted in question.

"At the moment were at the trail for the Cerulean Gym, you know what I'm talking about, right?" Ash got a nod in response, "Well the trial isn't battling, it's a game that gives a rather large advantage to water types."

The Sea Weasel's eyes shone in understanding.

"I see you know where I'm getting at. Your opponent, if you accept, will be a Seal. They're very strong Pokémon and I'm betting this Pokémon will have a lot of experience over you in this sort of environment."

Buizel stared into Ash's eyes while he explained the situation. He could see that Ash didn't exactly want Buizel to compete in this and he could see why. After all, Buizel hadn't started training or even battled yet so how would he possibly know how to work with Buizel?

Furthermore, Buizel had the biggest chance at winning this type of trial, other than Bellsprout, but Ash most likely figures that they would have a tactic against Pokémon that could easily grab the ball. Plus he wanted to keep Bellsprout's abilities a secret for the Gym leader.

Buizel's eyes shone with determination. He had talked to Ash's other Pokémon and even tested Ash on multiple occasions. To Buizel, Ash seemed like the perfect trainer.

He was kind and considerate of each of his Pokémon's limits. Wouldn't overstep the boundaries of his Pokémon's comfort zone and would always make sure his Pokémon were healed and well rested after every training session.

He even heard from Ash's first Pokémon, Charmeleon, that Ash had healed him from the tiniest scratch on his palm! While there might be other trainers that do that out in the world, Ash was the trainer Buizel wanted.

Ash looked down at Buizel's face, puzzled. It seemed like something had changed between them in this instant. However, that thought quickly left his mind as Buizel nodded.

Ash smiled softly at his Pokémon, laying his hand out flat in front of him. Buizel instantly rubbed his whiskered cheek against Ash's soft palm.

"Let's go win this trial!"

Buizel cried its name alongside Ash's shout.

Daisy, Violet and Lily all turned as Ash entered, Buizel walking beside him.

Violet eyes shone with appreciation, "I haven't seen a Buizel in a few months, I'm impressed."

Lily and Daisy nodded along, evaluating Buizel.

"I have a question. How many chances do we have to get the ball into our hoop?"

The green-eyed blonde answered Ash's question, "You get as many chances as you need."

Ash looked down at Buizel, locking eyes with the Sea weasel. That was perfect. You know how the saying goes right?

_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again._

* * *

Ash stood at the podium which looked over the gorgeous, circular pool. Ash watched as Buizel hopped over the railing and into the sparkling water, his dual tails ready to move at any moment.

Daisy stood in the opposite podium to Ash, already having acquired the need pokeball for this trial.

"Come on out, Seel!"

Released into the water was Buizel's current opponent. With its body covered in white fur, its tan coloured maw stuck out. Two tusks were planted either side of the red tongue which hung outside of its mouth. Its flippers and tailed splashed happily in the water, swimming graceful circles in the pool.

**Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon. ****Seel's are known to live in the cold waters of the Kanto Region, having thick fur to keep it warm in such harsh environments. The species is known to be a graceful swimmer while in the water, though on land is another story. **

Ash looked at his pokedex, an intrigued expression on his face. _So being on land is its weakness? _Ash counted how many platforms there were in the arena.

_A total of 8 different platforms, each varying in size. Since they don't expect all trainers to have a water type, they're being generous. _

Daisy called out towards the thoughtful Ash. "Whenever you're ready!"

Ash nodded towards the referee's, Lily and Violet, who stood beside the machines control system.

"On the count of three the ball will be released!" Shouted Lily, "One, two… three!"

On the final count, a plain pink ball shot out of the machine from the middle of the arena, the Pokémon already racing towards it.

Seal was the first one to reach the ball, using its black nose to hit the ball back into the air. Ash saw that Seal was planning to use its tail to hit the ball near its hoop, called out to Buizel.

"Use the platform near you as a steppingstone, water gun on the ball!"

Following Ash's directions, Buizel dove out of the water and, using quick attack to boost its speed, managed to use fly directly under the pink ball.

Ash watched as the platform Buizel used was pushed away by the force of his jump. _They aren't tied down._

"Seel, Icy wind on that Buizel!"

Ash looked up to witness, Buizel cry out at the frigid blast of wind that hit him, making him lose concentration and be unable to use water gun. The Seel used that moment to spring out of the, hitting the ball across the arena and into his hoop easily.

Buizel and Ash watched in disbelief. The amount of practice it took to get that kind of aim was amazing. There was a similarity in both Buizel's and Ash's thoughts at that moment.

_We cannot allow that Seel to touch the ball if we have to win!_

Adrenaline rushed through Ash, making his mind work faster.

Daisy chuckled from the podium. "Weren't expecting that, were you? Seels aim has to be perfect for our shows, so he won't miss a single shot!"

"Again!"

Daisy looked at Ash, shocked. "Again?"

"Start the trial again! I want another go."

The fair-haired maiden looked towards the excited boy. Normally when they see Seel's talent, they become unmotivated. It was confusing to one of the rare people who actually get excited at the prospect of battling an 'unbeatable battle' as many had called it.

"You heard him, Lily, Violet! Set up the next ball!"

Both Pokémon returned to their starting place, Seal with its usual dopey face while Buizel's had a look of determination.

At the count of three, a pure white ball was released from the machine and into the air. Buizel dashed across the platforms using quick attack, following its trainers' orders. Platforms flew all around the arena, bashing onto the side of the pool and into other platforms, disorientating Seel as it had to duck underneath the water to dodge a flying platform.

Due to this, Buizel was able to reach the floating balls first, diving into the water. Buizel's twin tails were moving in a helicopter like fashion as he sped away with the ball.

"Stop that Buizel in its tracks with an Ice beam!" Daisy cried from the podium.

Ash was shocked. _Ice beam? That would have definitely knocked Bellsprout out if that hit her while Icy Wind might have dealt a large amount of_ _damage_. Ash was glad with his decision to choose Buizel as his Pokémon.

Seel flipped out of the water, reminiscent to a dolphin, aiming a blast of pure ice towards the Sea Weasel. Buizel stopped in his tracks, moving away from part of the now frozen water of the arena.

"Buizel! Watch out for Seel!"

At his trainer's shout, he tried to move away from his current position, but he was too late. Seel emerged from beneath the water's surface, head aglow with 'Headbutt' as he tackled Buizel. The force of the attack caused Buizel to smash into the ice from Seels Ice Beam.

The buzzer went off again, signifying that Seel had scored another point.

Ash bit his lip in thought. _There's no way I can win in a one on one confrontation. Seel is much too skilled for that. _Ash gazed at the slowly melting ice on his side of the arena. _That could work!_

* * *

Ash continued starting the trail over and over again despite every time he lost miserably. Though his plan seemed to have finally come into action by his sixth go at the trial. By now half of the arena was covered in ice and both Pokémon were beginning to tire, Buizel more than Seel. Ash knew that he had to use his plan now. He had called break between the third and fourth attempt at the trail to let Buizel know his plan. Luckily, Buizel was up to the plan.

Ash plan contained as such; Make Seel use Ice Beam as much as you can on the arena's water. Buizel definitely followed the plan to the T. Due to half the arena being covered in Ice, as well as the eight platforms, there was only a small amount of available water.

In the last couple attempts, Buizel was always got to the ball first which meant that his plan was indeed working. Now all Ash has to do is instruct Buizel to get the ball on land and the trial was his.

**The species is known to be a graceful swimmer while in the water, ****though on land is another story.**

Ash smirked at the pokédex information available to him. He probably would have come up with a plan to counteract Seel in the end, but the pokedex definitely helped.

"Alright Buizel, were going to win this one!"

Buizel replied with his own, rather exhausted, cry of his name.

At Lily's shout of three, a, now green, ball shot out of the contraption. Using quick attack as well as the ice and platforms to his advantage, Buizel was able to reach the ball first despite his exhaustion.

"Buizel, Aqua tail and hit the ball to our side of the arena!" Ash commanded.

Spirals of water surrounded Buizel's tail before hitting the ball with a loud bang, sending it rolling along the ice. Buizel landed on all fours, before pouncing after the ball.

Daisy, from her side of the arena, watched shocked as Seel floundered and flailed on the ice as it tried to catch up with the orange sea weasel. _There's no way! _Daisy thought looking at the smirking Ash.

"I won't let you win that easily Ash! Seel Ice Beam on that Buizel!"

Ash looked at Buizel in alarm, "Dodge Buizel!"

But Buizel wasn't stopping, or dodging for that matter, anytime soon. Ash held his breath as the beam of frozen water made its way to the orange weasel, expecting it to hit Buizel.

Though solid green and blue dome seemed to stop ice beam in its tracks. Ash, Daisy and Seel looked shocked at the barrier that appeared around Buizel.

Ash watched, astonished, as Buizel hit the green ball into their hoop, a buzzer signifying that they had finally won.

_When had Buizel learnt Protect? _Ash's eyes lit up with understanding. _I guess Diglett's and Buizel escapades weren't just to go and play._

Lily and Violet spoke in unison, "As Buizel has shot the ball into the hoop, the challenger is the winner!"

Ash's face brightened as he ran down the stairs of the podium, stumbling quite a bit, and hugged the excited Buizel. Ash continuously chanted 'We did it!' as he swung Buizel around.

Though this was only the start to Buizel's and Ash's unbreakable bond.

* * *

Daisy smiled softly at the overjoyed pair that were celebrating the victory. "Congratulations Ash, I present you with the Trial Trainer pass."

Ash received the azure coloured pass from Daisy, thanking her. He much preferred the colour of Cerulean's pass than Pewter's.

"To be honest I, like, thought you were never going to win." Violet but into the conversation, "But I guess you tricked us all, isn't that right pip-squeak?"

Lily then intruded, "Yeah, you got a real knack for coming up with those little strategies, keep them up alright?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at the praise he was getting.

"Well you and your Buizel should get to the Pokecenter, you must be exhausted."

Ash looked at the blonde that talked and nodded in acceptance. He still had a question though.

"One question Daisy, how do most trainers get past you?"

Daisy chuckled, "They usually target Seel with non-stop moves until he faints."

"Yeah I remember a brown-haired pip-squeak who completely destroyed your Seel with his Wartortle!" the pink haired, Lily, said.

Ash visibly face-palmed to the trio. How could he have not thought about that!

"Hey, don't dumb yourself down! It was a good change from usual, plus you didn't take the trial in a battling sense, you actually tried to complete it the way it's supposed to!"

Ash nodded as looked down at the exhausted Buizel leaning against his leg. He was glad that he didn't take the normal route as this was a massive bonding experience with Buizel. Ash's eyes sparkled as he thought of finally being able to train the orange Sea Weasel.

"Well, as you said I must be off the to Pokecenter. Buizel's about to collapse."

The trio nodded giving a final farewell. "We'll be cheering for you against our runt of a sister tomorrow!"

Ash gave a final wave to the trio before heading towards the Pokecenter, azure pass in his hand.

_Second badge, here I come!_

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed such a long chapter! This was to make up for last weeks mess. As you can see, there won't only be just battling trials. I already know the other two gyms that won't be having a battling trial, so I can't wait to write them!

Also, Buizel is finally ready to start training! I'm really excited to start battling with Buizel, if you couldn't tell, I channeled my excitement into Ash.

Please continue voting for either _Joltik _or _Chinchou, _once next chapter is posted, the poll will close! (Though at the moment its rather one sided)

Review if you have any suggestions or questions!


	14. Chapter 14: Misty Waterflower

**AN: **Sorry this one was late and a bit short, but I just had my first week at my new school. Apparently I joined at the wrong time as I already have 4 assignments. One of them is about something I wasn't there for. Help.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak and Creatures INC! Not me!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Misty Waterflower**

"Smiley face."– Speech

_Winky face _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Sad face** – Pokedex

* * *

Despite the trio saying that Ash would battle the gym leader on the following day, Ash decided to train for a few more days before finally challenging Misty. On the day Ash decided to go to the Cerulean Gym, he actually met the ginger gym leader again.

Ash jumped at the shriek that echoed throughout the street. Turning in alarm he saw the familiar bright orange hair, that seemed to be the exact shade of Buizel's fur, rushing towards him.

All the locals watched on, confused, as their glorious towns gym leader fireman carried a young trainer towards her gym.

They would always marvel at the strength their gym leader possessed.

* * *

Dizzy and disorientated, Ash tried to gather his surroundings. He vaguely recognised the blurry ginger haired figure that stood in front of three blonde, blue and pink haired females.

"You know, when I first heard that my new baby brother had challenged and beaten my trial, I thought that I would be able to see him the next day, but no! I had to wait a days on end! Do you know how long I struggled?" Misty ranted as she stood with her hands on her hip.

Ash looked at the older girl, sweat dropping silently. _Should I say sorry?_

Before Ash could give his… apology, Misty had already started walking away with her older sisters in tow. "Come on Ashy, can't be late for your gym battle now!"

Ash ran to catch up with the women's long strides, barely taking note of his surroundings as he concentrated on keeping up with their strides. He's a growing boy okay!

Ash smashed into Lily's back at their sudden stop, making her grunt in annoyance. Whispering an apology he finally gazed up at his surroundings only to stare in wonder.

It was at least double the size of the Cerulean's Trial arena!

In the middle of the large pool was a circular trail of boulders that connected with each other while numerous plain white platforms lay beneath. Despite it being a rather basic design, Ash couldn't help but gape.

Ash could not help but want to dive into the large expanse of clear water. As his father was a dedicated water trainer, while he visited from Hoenn, they would always go to the ocean to swim with Archie's Pokémon as well as the wild Pokémon there. Ash had always had a gift with Pokémon, like many trainers do, so he would play with the wild Pokémon at any available time.

"Impressive right? Largest available source of indoor water in Kanto." Misty stated in pride. "After the battle we could go for a quick dip?"

Ash nodded, excited at the prospect of being able to swim in such a place. Daisy decided it was time to take over.

"As this is an official gym match, we can't be the referee's, but we'll be cheering for you on the sideline Ash!"

Ash waved goodbye to the trio that had just left for the one of the seats in the audience. He guessed this pool was also used for water acrobatic shows as it had a lot of seating.

Misty swivelled around towards the battlefield. "I'm excited to battle you Ash." Misty tilted her head back, looking at Ash over her shoulder. "You better not let me down."

Misty left for her side of the arena, leaving Ash with those heavy words.

* * *

"This is a level two battle. It is a 2v2 battle, only the challenger may change Pokémon!" The referee declared as he watched both battlers. "Can the Gym leader please send out her Pokémon."

Misty twirled striking a pose at the end, showing that she does indeed take after her sisters. She released her Pokémon with a cry of, "Staryu!"

**Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. Staryu is one of the few Pokémon which can regain its five appendages if they have been lost. However, they can only do this if its core is still attached. The core, in the centre of its body, is known to flash when they are close to fainting. **

The referee turned, now facing Ash. "Challenger, please release your Pokémon."

The familiar slim limbs appeared on the connected boulders in the middle of the arena. She wiggled in excitement, raring for a good battle.

"I remember this little one! She helped get rid of the horrid bug Pokémon."

Ash nodded in affirmation of Misty's statement. Cracking his finger to hold in his excitement. Ash can just hear his mother yelling at him for doing such a bad habit.

_Ash Ketchum don't you crack your knuckles! You don't want damage your joints now do you?_

Ash focused back on the battle which would soon take place. It would not be good if his mind was elsewhere.

The referee dropped his flags while shouting, "The match now begins!"

Misty started first, "Staryu, start off with a water gun."

The robotic-like starfish started spinning clockwise as a powerful burst of water was directed towards Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout dodge the Staryu and use vine whip!"

The Plant Pokémon bent backwards, a way that humans would be unable to do, as she dodged the pressurized water. Two fast moving vines swept over the area, aiming to harm the Star Shape Pokémon.

Staryu's bright red gym flashed in alarm as one of the sharp vines slashed at one of its five limbs.

"You know, our gym can counterattack an electric type easily as most trainers usually catch one at the power plant or some small electric type from Viridian Forest The hard ones are always grass types." Misty stated randomly, "But that doesn't mean we don't have a way."

That seemed to be some kind of signal as Staryu started spinning rapidly.

"Bellsprout, be on guard!"

"That won't stop us! Staryu, Ice Beam!"

"Bellsprout!"

Ash's shout of alarm made Bellsprout flounder for a second as she had not heard her trainer shout like that before. But as she finally saw the bitter cold ice coming towards her, she finally knew why.

The ice beam hit Bellsprout instantly, pushing her off the platform she was standing on and freezing her on the side walls of the arena. Her usual dull face was full of pain as her eyes were scrunched up tightly.

"Bellsprout are you okay?" Ash cried from his platform.

The frozen slim body of Bellsprout gave a slight nod in return. Ash bit his lip in thought, he should have known that other Pokémon of Cerulean knew ice beam. I mean even the performer Seel knew it! He had to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Bellsprout, return."

A red light covered Bellsprout's body as she disappeared within the Pokémon. Misty lifted an eyebrow in response, "Didn't think you'd take the cowards way out."

Ash's eye twitched at Misty's statement. "It's not 'the coward's way out', it's called a strategic retreat."

"Can the challenger please send out their next Pokémon." The referee announced monotonously.

Ash grabbed out the other Pokémon he had trained for the Cerulean Gym. _I have faith in you._

"Meowth, prepare for battle!"

The runt of her litter, Meowth stood on the shaking platform in all her glory. The coin on her forehead shone brightly as her cream coat looked shiny and soft. All those hours of Ash's constant grooming really pulled off.

Misty held in a chuckle out of respect the younger trainer before her. "Really? A Meowth? And one that size as well?"

Meowth hissed as she understood the insult. She was very sensitive of her size as that was the reason she was attacked by the Meowth gang in the first place.

"Just you wait and see Misty." Ash smirked towards the gym leader.

The referee waited for the competitor's conversation to finish as he spoke. "The battle may now resume!"

"Meowth, get close and use fake out!"

Meowth dashed across the boulders and platforms with great speed, seeming to reach Staryu large platform within seconds. Misty was too shocked at the sudden speed of Meowth that she forgot to give her Pokémon a command, making the brown starfish like Pokémon flinch from Meowth's attack.

Ash found out quickly within Meowth's training sessions that she was incredibly fast. With her small structure, she could easily dart from place to the other, although the downside was that her stamina and health weren't great. She was a lot like Bellsprout in that way.

"Meowth, use Fury swipes on Staryu's gem!"

Meowth's eyes gleamed as she looked at the jewel that was encased in Staryu's body. It was such a lovely shade of red that would do well for her collection. The constant flashing that appeared as she clawed at the gem only added to its beauty. She wondered if it would always do that.

"Staryu, water gun on that cat!" Misty shouted.

Ash knew Meowth was too close for her to dodge in any way, so he could only hope one thing. "Whatever you do Meowth, do not leave that platform!"

Meowth heard her trainer's words despite the rushing water that filled her triangular ears. She spun around instinctively so that she would land on her feet. She unsheathed her claws, digging them into the white surface of the platform as she tried to stop herself from falling into the daunting water.

Her back legs stopped right at the edge of the platform making Meowth sigh with relief. She wasn't a cat that enjoyed water.

"Meowth, use screech at that Staryu and finish it off with a full-powered Slash!" Ash shouted towards his out of breath Pokémon. He knew he had to make this one count as Meowth terrible stamina was kicking in. Plus, he didn't want to be at a disadvantage with Bellsprout going against two Pokémon.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin full power!"

It seemed they both had, roughly, the same idea. Staryu was extremely injured so Misty could only hope that it takes out Meowth with it.

The two moves clashed, making the water of the arena quake and smash at the battlefield's walls. Small droplets of water rained down on both trainers as they saw the outcome of the battle.

"The Gym Leader's Staryu is unable to battle, can they please send out their next Pokémon."

Ash smiled in joy at the horrified Meowth. She couldn't believe that her gorgeous coat was soaked!

Misty smiled at the excited boy before her. She couldn't wait to release her next pokemon.

"Well Ash, I have to say that Meowth is really something else despite her puny size." Meowth's fur spiked up at the comment, "But I wouldn't get cocky too quickly."

Ash felt a rush of trepidation.

"Come on out!"

As the Pokémon was released from Misty's ordinary looking pokeball, Ash couldn't believe what he had to verse.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this chapter is quite short! But if you read the author note at the beginning, you would know why. I really joined the school at the worst time.

Anyway the poll for _Joltik _or _Chinchou _is over! I will reveal the results next chapter (Or you can just look at the reviews but shhh) and, if I'm honest, I'm really excited to write about the Pokémon that was chosen!

Please tell me if I made any mistakes as I have not checked over this chapter since I just wanted to get it out! Also, what Pokémon do you think Misty has?


	15. Chapter 15: Misty Waterflower Pt 2

**AN: **When you finish one of your assignments and then you get two more. So yeah, I'm enjoying school at the moment.

I'm going to be changing my updating schedule from Saturday to Sunday, so I have the whole of Saturday and most of Sunday to finish up my chapter. I will just feel less stressed to get the chapter out as I usually write the whole chapter on Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Misty Waterflower Pt 2.**

"Surprisingly, it's not a Gyarados."– Speech

_Though it's a good guess _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Enjoy the chapter. **– Pokedex

* * *

Floating on top of the water was a large plesiosaur type Pokémon. With blue skin covering most of its body except for its cream-coloured underbelly. With four of its flippers resting gently on the water, on its back was a grey shell covered in blunt spikes.

**Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Lapras' are known as gentle, kind and helpful Pokémon that loves letting trainers travel on its back along large bodies of water. In recent years, Lapras' have almost gone extinct due to the over-hunting of their species. Only a few are left in the wild.**

Ash looked at the rounded face of the Lapras he had to battle, signifying that the Transport Pokémon was a young child of its species.

Ash knew that this Lapras, despite its young age for its species, this Lapras was decades above even his Father's age.

Ash knows this as his father had actually owned a Lapras.

While his father doesn't wish to use Lapras as much as he did in his younger days, Lapras choosing to guide other water Pokémon with its wisdom, his father

"Well Ashy boy? You going to continue using your tiny Meowth?" mocked Misty.

Ash's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "You still ready to battle Meowth?"

The cream cat Pokémon nodded as she stared into the intelligent brown eyes of the Lapras.

The trio from the sidelines cheered for the young boy that was challenging their sister. Plus it helped that his tiny Meowth was cute even if it wasn't a water type!

The referee once again pointed his flags to the sky, "The battle may now resume!"

Misty hurriedly cried out, "Lapras, water gun!"

Much like Staryu's water gun, pressurized water rushed towards the miniature Meowth that stood upon the platform beneath the mass of rocks.

"Duck underneath the water gun and use pay day!"

Meowth followed her trainer's orders as she dropped to the floor, her amulet shining brightly. As the water swept past her, white coins flew towards the still Transport Pokémon.

"Use water gun again to deflect those coins!" Misty shouted, "And don't use it so weak!"

The Lapras gracefully nodded its head towards its young trainer. It then started to build up water within its open jaws.

_And don't use it so weak? You can't mean that!_

A blast of water, larger and more powerful than before, rushed itself towards the shocked Meowth.

"Let me give you a small hint Ash." Misty stated as the powerful water gun hit the competitors Meowth. "Lapras is very skilled at learning and using water type moves, however the disadvantage of such a powerful advantage, leaves Lapras having weak ice type moves. She is unable to use moves like Ice Beam."

Ash's eyebrows rose at the sudden statement. _If Lapras can't learn strong ice type moves, the Bellsprout will have the advantage. _Ash looked at his struggling Meowth. _I can only hope that Meowth does enough damage to the young Lapras before Bellsprout has to be called out._

"Are you ready to continue Meowth?"

Meowth nodded faintly, disorientated from the powerful attack. Despite her exhaustion, she will continue battling for the trainer that saved her life.

"I'm proud of how far you've come Meowth. Now use pay day once again!"

A group of small white circles flew through the arena towards the calm plesiosaur like Pokémon. The brown eyes of the Lapras narrowed slightly, using the water gun to once again deflect the useless coins directed towards her.

"Lapras behind you!" Misty shouted suddenly.

Lapras used her flippers that once laid gently beside her, swerving her body to miss the white coins only to get hit in the face by another batch of them.

Meowth was currently using the last of the energy she currently held within her to give a final attack. Continuous Pay Day's continued hitting the young Lapras. Being a rather large Pokémon, Lapras found it hard to dodge such small coins are directed at her non-stop.

Misty's face distorted as she grinned, "As you are my little brother, I think you should face Lapras' most powerful move! Lapras learnt it from my Gyarados."

_From Misty's Gyarados? _Ash thought with shock. To be able to become a Gym Leader, you must have one elite level Pokémon.

Every Gym Leader, from such a rule, has least one or more elite level Pokémon. Ash knew from interviews that Misty had two elite Pokémon, only having revealed her Gyarados as one of them.

"Meowth stand at the ready!" Ash shouted making his Pokémon sink her claws into the boulder beneath her. His mind was already going at the possibilities as to what the moves could be. _Could it be Hydro Pump? While young Lapras' are powerful, it couldn't be Hydro Pump right?_

"Sweep your enemies away with Surf Lapras!"

The young Transport Pokémon let out a soft cry as the water started trembling around her. Eventually it started to turn from calm, pristine, gentle water to loud, violent clashing of water on water.

The water rose, towering over Meowth with Lapras as its Emperor. Releasing another cry, this one harsh and demanding, as the water crashed down onto the distressed cat Pokémon.

"Meowth!" Ash screamed.

To Ash, it seemed like years before the water settled with Meowth no where in sight. Ash was ready to jump over the podium to dive into the water, disqualification of interference be damned.

"Lapras, dive under the water and rescue Meowth!" Misty also seemed to recognise Ash's distress.

The Plesiosaur, that Ash had not noticed before, submerged itself under the water, using its spiral ears and sharp eyes to find the Meowth that had sunken beneath the water.

Ash bit his lip in worry. While Pokémon could hold there breath longer than humans, despite not being a water type, if they were unconscious they would drown all the same.

Though it seemed Ash's worry doubled as Lapras emerged from the water, a soaked and fainted Meowth resting on its grey back.

Ash stumbled down the steps of the trainer's platform in his hurry, and towards the ladder that led into the pool, Misty and her sisters behind him.

Ash hurriedly grabbed the small Meowth off of Lapras' back and set her on the floor, already performing CPR to get rid of the water trapped in within her lungs. However it seemed like there was no worry as Meowth quickly started coughing back up the water that she had swallowed.

Ash almost cried with relief, hugging his wet and cold Pokémon to his chest.

"Ash…"

Ash looked up at the sound of his name towards a guilty and grief-stricken face of Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. She quickly bowed in a right angle towards the crouched Ash.

"Please forgive me for what I have done. I didn't think of the consequences of using such a powerful move against an exhausted Pokémon! I understand if you feel the need to leav-"

"Stand up straight."

Misty looked up from her bowed position, confusion painted on her face as she looked at the soft smile on Ash's face.

"You didn't mean to cause such harm to my Pokémon. Plus we were caught up in the heat of battle so it's alright. However,"

Misty's eyes widened at the fire of determination in the younger trainer's eyes.

"Just because I forgave your actions, doesn't mean Bellsprout and I are not going to get revenge."

Misty smirked lightly, still guilty at what she had done. "Yeah Ash, can't wait."

* * *

After immediately giving Meowth to Misty's sisters with the order of getting her to the Pokecenter, they resumed their battle.

"After the unfortunate accident, the gym battle will now resume. Challenger please send out your Pokémon." The referee exclaimed lightly.

Ash gazed at Bellsprout's Pokémon in his hand and whispered, "Fight with all your might Bellsprout, we will avenge Meowth. Come on out!"

The slightly injured Bellsprout was released on top of a Platform that had moved after the fierce wave of Lapras' surf. Bellsprout's dull black eyes stared into the soft brown of Lapras', a nearly non-existent spark of rivalry between them.

"The battle may now resume!"

Ash wanted to end this quickly as Bellsprout had already undergone a power Ice Beam form Misty's Staryu. "Sunny Day!"

Plus, using Sunny Day, water type moves will reduce in power making Lapras weaker while Bellsprout only grew in strength.

It also seemed Misty didn't want the battle to linger on, choosing to go straight into the action right away. "Lapras continuous water gun!"

Bellsprout blurred out of motion as she dodged the streams of water aimed for her. "Vine Whip, Bellsprout! Make them hurt."

Ash wasn't wanting to mess around. He wanted it to be done and over with so he could check on Meowth at the Pokecenter.

Lapras shrieked as the sharp whips slashed into its blue hide. "Lapras, Surf!"

The water once again started to tremble and rise as Lapras let out a soft, agonised cry. Ash's mind worked as fast as it could to come up with a strategy to counteract the rising mass of water, much smaller than the one that hit Meowth.

Ash's eyes widened.

**Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. Bellsprout's are well known for their surprising speed and ability to ****stop suddenly by rooting its legs into the ground****. The stem of the Bellsprout is extremely flexible and is possible to bend in two.**

Ash had seen that Bellsprout loved to root herself into the ground after training to gain nutrients from the natural sunlight. If Bellsprout could root herself into the platform then there's no chance of Bellsprout falling into the water!

As the weakened surf made its way towards Bellsprout, Ash cried out, "Root yourself into the platform!"

Ash couldn't see the outcome of his shout as the water crashed onto the platform where Bellsprout stood.

Vines suddenly crashed into Lapras, making the young Transport Pokémon cry out. Ash smirked in victory at seeing Bellsprout slowly unroot itself from the damaged white platform beneath her.

"Finish it Bellsprout, full-power Vine Whip and Wrap combo!"

The floating vines encircled Lapras' body and squeezed. It seemed that after the numerous Pay Day's from Meowth and the super effective moves from Bellsprout, Lapras finally had it.

The once graceful Pokémon collapsed atop the water, unconscious.

The referee stared at the Lapras before finally raised his flag, "The Gym Leader's Pokémon is unable to battle! The winner of this gym battle is the challenger!"

Despite the fact that he had just won his second gym badge, he could only think about his tiny Meowth that was not with him to celebrate such a victory.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! To be honest, I didn't plan of having Meowth nearly drown but oops?

I loved the guess that Ash would have to verse a Gyarados, however you can see why he didn't. I felt like having Ash verse a Gyarados was a bit much. Do you all like the idea about each Gym Leader having a 'Elite Level Pokémon?' I know some fics have it, but I love the idea!

Plus, if you guys haven't already looked at the reviews, the winner of the poll between _Chinchou _and _Joltik_ was Joltik! It was a one sided 12 to 3, so be ready for the capture of Joltik in the coming chapters!

Also, just a question, what type of Pokémon would you like to see Ash catch next? I already have a few more Pokémon planned out for Ash however I'm interested in seeing what Pokémon type you want Ash to own, so please tell me!

Tell me if I made any mistakes during this chapter as I haven't looked this chapter over. Toodles.


	16. Chapter 16: The Famous Nugget Bridge!

**AN: **So I have handed in most of my assignments now. However it seems that after assignments, there is exam week so, yay. Plus, if it couldn't get any better, the school I moved to has a different curriculum to what I have learnt so I have to revise/study twice as much!

I looked back over my notes of this fanfic, so just remembered that I introduced 'Plans' (If you guys go back to the filler chapter, you'll find it) so be sure that they'll appear more. Though they won't appear a lot, just enough so you know they're still there

Also, thank you to all who reviewed! You guys really motivate me to write ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Famous Nugget Bridge!**

"This is going to be like a small arc."– Speech

_It's going to be like 3-4 chapters, maybe _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**I don't know how long It will be **– Pokedex

* * *

Usually, a trainer would head east of Cerulean City after gaining their second badge towards route 9 or south towards route 5. However, Ash was trekking north along route 24.

Now, I know what some of you may be asking, what the ever-loving gods is Ash doing wandering along route 24? Well I'm sure Ash can tell you.

* * *

It seemed, after the mishap at Cerulean Gym, that Meowth was fine. While she would have to take a few days break from training and battling to allow her lungs to rest, she was as fit as a fiddle.

Despite the fact that Ash should be heading towards his third gym badge, Vermillion City he decided, but he is heading in the exact opposite direction of it.

Why?

Simply because his loving father decide that it would be great for Ash to meet up with one of his old buddies, Bill. Bill was one of the few individuals that was granted the privilege of knowing his father's… profession. Apparently, they had met each other during their travels as trainers and got along quite well.

Well, its not like Ash won't benefit from visiting Bill, since he is a famous Pokémon researcher and Professor. His most famous invention was the Pokémon storage system that Ash knows Professor Oak uses immensely if the Pokémon is too vicious or incompatible with the other Pokémon at his ranch.

"But what's the point of me going for a small visit that would take a week out of my precious time? I mean it's not like I'm on a schedule to gain the eight badges right? Right?" Ash ranted hysterically to the reptilian next to him.

Charmeleon was only slightly worried for his trainer.

Charmeleon looked up from where he was staring at the beaten dirt path of the route they were on towards a bridge. The golden bridge stretched over a small lake, numerous trainers pacing along the bridge.

Gently tugging on his trainer's cargo shorts, Charmeleon pointed towards the gorgeous gold bridge after he had gained his trainers undivided attention.

Ash's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh wow! What beautiful architecture."

They continued walking towards the large, open bridge, starstruck at the amount of trainer they could see battling along it.

"Why is there so many trainers? I didn't think route 24 would be this popular!" Ash commented as he and the red lizard took their first step onto the bridge.

Ash jumped as Charmeleon's scales sharpened in shock as an A4 flyer was shoved into their eyesight.

The flyer contained the same golden bridge they were standing on along with various trainers holding what appeared to be small golden nuggets in their hand.

"The Famous Nugget Bridge! Available to all trainers raring for a challenge!" a voice behind the poster spoke. "Pretty neat huh?"

A pair of hazel eyes appeared above the flyer; a large smile filled with shining white teeth followed.

"The names Victor, what's yours?" the young adult shouted/asked, shoving his hand into Ash's face.

Charmeleon was getting annoyed with this trainer's antics. After listening to his trainers constant ranting for the last few hours had annoyed him, only tolerating it as it was _Ash. _But this loud and irritating trainer as well? No can do.

A soft growl emanated from Charmeleon making the infuriating trainer look down, seeming to just realise that the fire type Pokémon was there.

"A Charmeleon? Cool!" It seemed that Charmeleon's intimidation tactic took the opposite effect as the newly introduced, Victor, seemed to inspect Charmeleon.

"Yes, yes, very cool. But can you tell me more about this bridge?" Ash asked impatiently, seeming it understand Charmeleon's annoyance.

Victor blinked, "Well you go across battling specific trainer until you reach the leader and WABAM" Ash jumped as Victor released a loud yell, "defeat him and get the prize."

"That's it?"

"That's it!"

Victor slammed his hand into Ash's back, letting out a hearty laugh despite the menacing growl from Charmeleon in warning. Ash struggled to get his breath back as Victor then announced, "Go get 'em tiger! I'm sure you and your Pokémon can beat the bridge and get the prize!"

Ash nodded quickly thanking the man as he rushed to get away from Victor. He really didn't want to get another pat on the back from him.

Since Ash was in a hurry to get away, he didn't see Victor's greedy smirk. "A Charmeleon 'ey? I'm sure Boss will promote me if I get him a Charmeleon!"

Victor's eyes gleamed as he thought of the riches he could get from being promoted.

* * *

"What a strange guy." Ash whispered to Charmeleon as he rubbed his sore back, getting a tail twitch in response.

"Well let's start battling. After all, were always raring for a good battle right?"

Charmeleon growled in agreement, his eyes narrowing at the thought of battle.

"Who shall we use? Definitely you since you haven't battled in a while. Diglett might be wanting a battle as well since he hasn't versed anyone since Mt. Moon. Perhaps Buizel as well?" Ash mumbled, mostly to himself, as he thought of what Pokémon he could use to conquer the bridge battles.

Looking up from his murmuring, he spotted a brunette looking around. She looked to be in her twenties with a short white top and navy-blue skirts. Black Mary Jane's covered her white tights that ran over the expanse of her legs. He gently jogged up to her, gaining the woman's attention.

"Hey kid, do you want to battle?" the woman said before Ash could do anything.

Ash nodded as he replied, "Yeah, 1v1?"

"My names Ali and I own the title of 'Lass'."

"My names Ash Ketchum and I don't yet own a title."

Lass Ali smirked at the boy, reaching for the pokeball on her belt. She twirled on her the front of her feet and swept her hand in front of her with a flourish. She started speaking in a rather strange manner.

"This will be an official 1v1 battle between Lass Ali and Ash Ketchum." She then winked at Ash, "Oh yeah, did I tell you I'm a registered referee? All trainers of the Nugget Bridge are."

While Ash was surprised with the statement, he didn't let it faze him as many trainers are registered referees.

"Now, Lass Ali will now release her Pokémon, Psyduck!" Ali said, referring to herself in third person.

From within Ali's pokeball a yellow duck appeared. Its black eyes were slightly squinted while it held its head in what seemed like pain. Three black hair-like stalks sprouted from its bare yellow skull; its white bill let out a soft 'Psyyy…'

**Psyduck, The Duck Pokémon. Most Psyduck's are freqently in pain from headaches which also makes it unable to think clearly. However, when they have a particularly large headache, the Psyduck species are known to exhibit powerful bursts of psychic energy.**

Ash was ready to grab Buizel's Pokeball when he felt a sharp tug of his shorts. Charmeleon's sharp eyes were staring into Ash's amber ones with determination.

"But Charmeleon, Psyduck's a water type…" Ash was cut off with his explanation by Charmeleon's fierce growl.

Ash stared down at his reptilian Pokémon before grinning.

"I like your response Charmeleon, guess we're going to have to defeat this together."

Charmeleon let out a burst of flames above his head as the flame on his tail grew with excitement.

"Are you ready yet? You're taking forever!" Lass Ali cried from opposite Ash, her hands on her hips as her foot tapped to a random rhythm.

"Yes, sorry, I will be battling with Charmeleon."

Ali didn't even seem bothered by the Pokémon choice despite the fact her opponent had chosen a Pokémon that would give him a disadvantage.

Lass Ali started speaking again in what Ash dubbed her 'referee voice', "The challenger may have the first move."

Ash smirked, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Charmeleon start off with a Flame Burst!"

Charmeleon let out a loud growl, fire burning in his gut which then travelled up his throat to be released towards the squinting duck.

"Psyduck, water pulse." Lass Ali stated calmly seeming confident in her Pokémon's ability.

Psyduck let go of its head for a moment, charging up a sphere of water in his palms. Ash personally thought it looked a lot like an Aura Sphere but it being, you know, water instead of aura.

The two moves collided, creating a large cloud of steam between the Pokémon. _If I remember correctly, Psyduck's are comfortable fighting at a distance. _Ash eyes glinted as an idea came to mind.

"Charmeleon, Plan B!" Ash shouted as his fire lizard started sprinting towards the yellow duck, tail trailing behind him. Ali's eyebrow furrowed at the command.

Plan B was pretty much the opposite of Charmeleon's Plan A which consisted of hiding while firing Flame Bursts at a distance. Plan B comprised of Charmeleon getting up close and personal with the Pokémon, constantly attacking the Pokémon with a mix of Metal Claw and Scratch or Slash when Charmeleon had finally mastered the move.

As Charmeleon got into range of Psyduck he pounced, resembling a prehistoric raptor jumping onto its prey. The Duck Pokémon tried to dodge, it really did, but Psyduck's build isn't built for moving fast, that was more its evolutions thing.

"Psyduck! Try and escape Charmeleon's grasp!" Lass Ali shouted.

The constant attacks from Charmeleon's claws as well as its trainer's constant made Psyduck hold onto its head tighter. Psyduck's eyes opened fully from its squinted state, a glowing blue.

Ash watched surprised as Charmeleon was sent flying by a burst of energy. The Flame Pokémon rolled and tumbled along the hard surface of the golden bridge, clawing the ground to stop itself from falling off the edge.

Ash couldn't even check to see if Charmeleon was alright as his eyes were currently stuck on the floating Psyduck. The three sprouts on Psyduck's head were waving in an unseen breeze as its eyes glowed a bright blue.

"Haha! Yes Psyduck, we can win this for sure now!" Ali said happily.

Ash couldn't honestly believe this. Why did he have such bad luck? From his studies with his father, he knew Psyduck's rarely exhibited these psychic bursts unless having been under extreme stress for a long time. Ash's eyes narrowed at the thought of Lass Ali possibly stressing her Psyduck on purpose just for this type of boost. After all, he knows trainers in his father's force that do it.

Ash's eyes drifted to his, now standing, Pokémon that had to verse a boosted up Psyduck. Charmeleon's tail flame was bright despite the further disadvantage, his draconian eyes narrowed in excitement as his scaled sharpened.

"Alright Charmeleon, Smoke Screen! Make it hard for that Psyduck to find you!"

Ash knows that despite the large smoke covering the arena, Psyduck would most likely locate Charmeleon easily with its new psychic abilities. However, he was betting on the fact that Lass Ali would make a mistake.

"Psyduck blow that smoke away with confusion!"

Ash's eyes narrowed with exhilaration. _Gotcha._

Despite the constant training Charmeleon gets to learn a certain move, he always finds a way to learn a different move accidently. While Charmeleon was agitated once again with his inability to learn Slash, he released three purple flames with a neon green centre. Ash later found out that Charmeleon had learnt Will-O-Wisp with his annoyance. Sometimes Ash wonders why he doesn't just let Charmeleon do whatever he wishes during move training as he obviously doesn't like following the regiment.

"Charmeleon Will-O-Wisp!" Ash cried knowing that Psyduck would be unable to deflect the move as it was busy getting rid of the Smokescreen.

Three wisps floated their way towards the shocked Psyduck.

"No, Psyduck!" Ali gritted her teeth, "Finish that lizard off with a full powered confusion water gun combo!"

"Charmeleon dodge!"

Charmeleon managed to dodge the first blast of water, thinking that was it. It wasn't. The water suddenly glowed a faint blue as it turned in its path.

Ash's eyes widened, "Charmeleon, behind you!"

The Flame Pokémon turned around and his trainers sudden call, only to get blasted with powerful, pressurised water. Despite it being only the second move Psyduck had managed to hit on Charmeleon, it was still a full-powered super effective move.

Charmeleon's scales looked to be their usually texture and were dripping with water. Though it seemed despite the water dripping off his body, Charmeleon wasn't done yet. He slowly stood up, chest rising and deflating with exhaustion.

Both trainer's eyes widened as a Pokémon dropped to the floor in unconsciousness, and it wasn't Charmeleon.

Psyduck laid still on the hard floor of the bridge, wisps of purple flame dancing across its body.

"P-Psyduck is unable to battle, Ash wins." Lass Ali whispers, stunned. Ash's pokedex beeping being a confirmation of his win.

Ash jumped in excitement, running up to his tired reptilian. "We did it Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon growled subtly, leaning his weight on his trainer with his eyes closed. Ash smiled softly at the sight, reaching for the Pokeball with the flame symbol engraved into it.

"Return, you deserve a rest after that amazing battle."

Ash felt the weight of Charmeleon disappear, looking up to find the brown hair of Ali in his eyesight.

"Congratulations on your win Ash, it was a great battle. I totally forgot that Psyduck was burned." She said reaching out a hand to help the younger trainer up.

Ash grasped Ali's hand, using it as support as he got back up. "Yeah, I didn't think Charmeleon and I were going to win when your Psyduck gained that boost."

Lass Ali chuckled, "Indeed, I knew Psyduck's time was going to come as it hadn't happened for a few weeks."

Ash nodded, glad that Ali wasn't the type to force her Psyduck under stress.

"Anyway, I recommend battling that guy next." Ali said pointing towards a young teen with glasses playing an electronical device, "He's a friend of mine and specialises in electric and steel types which I'm sure will be fun for you."

Ash looked over to the young boy, surprised to find that the boy was looking over in their direction. Hiding behind those blue spectacles were electric yellow eyes.

They kept eye contact for a long time before Ash finally looked back at Lass Ali. He smiled at her confused look.

"I think I will go and battle him next."

Ash's eyes glinted as he looked over again at the bright yellow eyed boy.

_I'll definitely be battling him._

* * *

**AN: **Phew, got this out in time. Who do you think that yellow eyed trainer is hmm? Review and tell me!

I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a chore to write this while also studying and practising for my exams/speeches I have this week. Please tell me if I made any mistakes during the chapter as I haven't read it over! Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17: The Electrifying Colress

**AN: **Exam week has finally passed! I'll finally be able to write more, so if there's an early release, that's why!

* * *

**Discs Claimer: **Beep Boop, Pokémon doesn't belong to the account name, 'ImErenGayger' but instead belongs to the illustrious companies, Nintendo, GameFreak and Creatures INC!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Electrifying Colress**

"I was really happy about writing this chapter."– Speech

_Next chapter is going to be a banger though_– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Hope you all enjoy** – Pokedex

* * *

Ash stalked over to the distracted video gamer, maintaining eye contact with their electric yellow eyes the whole time.

The teen with the blue spectacles put away his electronical device which Ash finally noticed had a bright blue 'P'****** printed in the centre of it. Ash's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get a better look at it before it disappeared.

The yellow eyed boy raised an equally yellow haired eyebrow at Ash's inquisitive stare. "I thought we were just going to battle, not intrude into someone's personal life."

Ash blushed in shame at being caught, "Sorry I was being nosey, my names Ash. Anyway, is the battle going to be a 1v1?"

"I normally do 2v2 battles as I want more of my Pokémon to gain experience." The unintroduced boy said, lifting his blue glasses up with a single finger, "If that's alright with you Ash."

Ash nodded in consent, already thinking of possible strategies he could use with the two Pokémon he was going to be battling with.

"This will be an official battle between Challenger Ash and myself. The battle will contain a 2v2, no switches. May the challenger, Ash, please send out his first Pokémon." It seemed that rather than refer to himself in third person, like Lass Ali did, the blonde boy didn't once mention his name.

Ash was only slightly annoyed at the fact he still didn't know the boys name, but he guess he would learn it soon. "Come out and be ready for battle, Diglett!"

The bobbing head of Diglett appeared in a flash onto the surface of the golden bridge. Ash only had a slightly worried thought, _If Diglett digs, will be dig through the bridge? Or will Pokémon magic do its finest?_

Ash shook his head, discarding such thoughts as he knows that despite the thin surface, Diglett will be alright.

"Shock the opponents with your power, Magnemite." The electric eyed trainer released a steel ball like Pokémon however, the steel ball seemed to be able levitate despite its non-psychic abilities.

**Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. Magnemite's boy creates electromagnetic waves which allows it to levitate and keep itself upright however due to this, electronic devices might malfunction. Magnemite are known to abandon their trainers if there is a large emittance of electricity. **

"Oh, and Ash." Ash locked eyes with his opponent, amber meeting yellow. "My names Colress."

Ash nodded as glinting in excitement at the prospect of battling an opponent he knows will give a challenge.

"Diglett, start with astonish!" Ash commanded first, wishing to get the first move.

Diglett let out a loud cry of its name as his small brown body was surrounded in a dark aura. Diglett raced towards the Magnemite hoping to hit the dual type Pokémon.

"Magnemite stop that mole with Sonic Boom!"

The Magnet Pokémon released two arcs of sound waves towards the fast-moving Diglett which decided to submerge into the ground of the golden bridge.

"Watch out Magnemite, Diglett could be anywhere." Colress told the steel type seriously, Magnemite's magnets swirling around hypnotically.

"Diglett, Magnitude!" Ash cried, grinning victoriously. He remembered vaguely from his time at Pallet School that Magnemite surprisingly did not have the ability Levitate. Levitate was an ability that disabled ground type moves from hurting the Pokémon which has the ability. Magnemite can only have the abilities Magnet Pull or Sturdy and on the rare occasion, Analytic, so there was almost zero chance of Magnitude missing since ground type moves commonly have a large surface area.

"Magnemite, Iron Defense and take it." Ordered Colress, the glass of his spectacles glinting in the suns light.

As the ground started breaking, creating multiple fissures along the golden painted planks of the bridge, Magnemite's steel body shined seeming to get stronger and sturdier.

_Magnitude is constantly getting stronger the more Diglett uses it, this could be a level 6-7 Magnitude._

Despite the increased defense, Magnemite still cried out in pain from high level Magnitude. Magnemite shined a white light as the quaking ended, static dancing around its body. Diglett popped back up from beneath the bridge with a happy 'Diggg!'

"Your Diglett is quite strong to be able to have to make Magnemite use his ability to survive despite already having used Iron Defense." Colress said, eyes shining in wonder. "Show me more of that power Ash. I want to see that potential!"

Colress threw his hand out, his blond hair messed up from the adrenaline of the battle, getting rid of its usual sophisticated, gelled back state.

"Magnemite, use your strongest steel type move, Flash Cannon!"

Magnemite struggled to follow its master's orders, the magnets on either side of its body twirling rapidly. A beam of fluorescent grey and black shot towards the joyful Diglett.

"Dig Diglett! Dodge that Flash Cannon!"

Diglett disappeared once again beneath the ground successfully dodging the powerful move.

"Magnemite, Flash Cannon down that hole!" Colress countered, grinning in exhilaration, seeming to forget that they were only on a bridge.

Ash's eyes flashed as he recognised the possible danger that could accompany the move. "Diglett, stop that Flash Cannon with protect!" Ash shouted with urgency. Diglett, after seeing that Buizel had already mastered Protect, had the desire to fully learn it as well.

Diglett popped back up from a ground, a green bubble protecting him which made the Flash Cannon dissolve as it hit the green aura.

"Think before you act Colress, that could've potentially hurt all the trainers on this bridge!" Ash called out, slightly angered at Colress' lack of insight. While Diglett had been using Dig on the bridge, it was thick enough for Diglett to successfully dig through it without damaging the stability of the bridge. However, Ash regretfully understands that his use of Magnitude might have been a bit much.

Colress nudged his glasses up his nose as he spoke, "I'm sorry for my thoughtless actions that may have caused injuries for those here. I seemed to have been caught up in battle." Colress later mumbled, mostly to himself, "That hasn't happened for a while."

Ash nodded, accepting the reason as he himself has been caught up in the battle before.

"Now Diglett, finish Magnemite with Astonish!"

Colress equally called out, "Magnemite, use your remaining strength, Gyro Ball!"

Ash's eyebrows rose. _Just how many powerful moves does this Magnemite have? _

The two Pokémon clashed, making the dust that once laid dormant rise up and cover the battlefield. Despite the dust covering their vision, both trainers knew the result of the battle. After all, Magnemite had to use its ability, Sturdy, to survive Diglett's earlier Magnitude. Furthermore, this was the first attack that Magnemite had landed on Diglett since Magnemite was put at a disadvantage of not being able to use its electric attacks. Even though steel types move are super-effective, it would not be enough to take out Diglett.

As the dust cleared, it was clear that both their predictions were right.

While a bit roughed up and exhausted, Diglett stood (sat?) proud as he jigged his head side to side in joy. Magnemite laid not too far away from Diglett, unconscious.

Colress returned his Pokémon, mumbling something that Ash could not quite catch, before bringing out another pokeball from within his white coat.

"That was a fantastic battle Ash, I see your really bring out the potential of your Pokémon." Colress smiled at Ash, gripping his pokeball stronger, "However I'm excited how you will face against an unknown foe."

Colress flung his pokeball into the air, electric eyes gleaming. "Elgyem, show our opponents your power!"

From within the ball a strange Pokémon appeared, one which Ash had never seen before. If Ash had to guess, it looked robotic but… not? With a large, light blue head that contrasted its small body, its green eyes blinked as it looked at the environment around it. The red, yellow and green lights on its digit like hands flashed systematically.

**Information unavailable. Please upgrade Pokedex for further information.**

Ash looked at the strange Pokémon, guessing that it could possibly be a Psychic type. But didn't Lass Ali say that he specialized in Steel and Electric types?

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing you've predicted that Elgyem is a Psychic type and you would be correct on that assumption." Colress muttered, "I bet Miss Ali told you I focused on Electric and Steel types, am I right? You didn't I would only restrict myself to steel and electric types did you?"

The black eyebrows on Ash's face furrowed as he tried to come up with a strategy. If Ash didn't want to battle a certain type, it would be either a ghost or psychic type; It would simply be because of their uniqueness compared to other types. Psychics are incredibly strong in that they can literally stop a Pokémon's move and turn it back on them while ghosts are a lot like ground types, but they can disappear anywhere whether in shadows or in thin air.

"You may have the first move Ash." Colress smiled, lifting a blond eyebrow.

"Diglett, Astonish!" It seemed despite being tired from the battle with Magnemite, Diglett was still energized enough to battle the Elgyem.

With a dark aura surround his body, Diglett charged towards the flashing lights on Elgyem's hands.

"Elgyem, float up to dodge that move, and use Imprison."

The Elgyem beeped in response, floating above Diglett's hit range as a large stamp appeared on Diglett's forehead.

Ash's fist clenched at the sudden disadvantage. Colress must have known that Ash would order Diglett to use Astonish so he immediately commanded that Elgyem uses Imprison. Imprison is a move that disables the opposing Pokémon from using moves that the Pokémon, in this case Elgyem, knows, so since Diglett had used Astonish, Elgyem locks that move out of Diglett's move list.

If Ash was honest, he doesn't know why Colress didn't do it later so that more of Diglett's moves were disabled, but he didn't know Colress' strategy, so he could do much.

"Now Elgyem, Psybeam!"

Elgyem put his digit like hands one in front of the other as the lights flashed systematically. Purple rings were released, quickly making its way towards Ash's Diglett.

_Fast! _Ash thought quickly shouting out an order, "Diglett Protect!"

A green dome protected Diglett from the powerful purple rings that were known as Psybeam. _I have to think of something. If only Elgyem would stop floating then we could put Plan A into action._

Ash's eyes shone. "Diglett, hit Elgyem down to the ground with Scratch! Don't stop for anything!"

Diglett's dome of protection disappeared only for the small Diglett to race towards the floating Elgyem.

Colress' eyes squinted as he tried to understand what his opponent was doing. "Psybeam again, Elgyem."

Elgyem once again beeped in its own form of communication, purple rings making its way towards the small mole Pokémon.

"Don't stop Diglett! I believe in you!" Ash shouted, watching as Diglett's beetle black eyes shone in a rare light of determination and seriousness. The purple rings hit Diglett, making the Pokémon let out a whimper of pain but he still continued on.

Diglett was much faster in speed than the Elgyem so he quickly reached the extra-terrestrial being, becoming a brown blur as it jumped out of the ground and hit the Elgyem.

The Elgyem let out a high-pitched beep as it fell to the ground, slowly starting to get up despite the attack.

"Now Diglett, use your ability Arena Trap!" Ash shouted excitedly; plan set into motion.

Diglett let out a shrill cry of its name, the surface beneath Elgyem becoming soft and sticky despite it being made out of wood. Elgyem beeped in confusion.

"Elgyem, get out of there!' Colress screamed, seeming to understand what Ash was up to.

"Not so fast," Ash smirked, "Diglett Magnitude!"

While it was a risk to use Magnitude on a bridge, Ash believed that Diglett wasn't strong enough to cause massive damage to the structure.

Elgyem struggled to get away from the shaking ground, the lights on its hand flashing in pain every so often.

It seemed that as Magnitude ended, the shaking had helped Elgyem get out of the sticky substance, making sure the Pokémon floated far above Diglett's range of attack.

_I need to make sure Diglett has a special attack soon. _Ash thought idly as he waited for Colress' and Elgyem's next move.

"I am still astounded by not only your Pokémon's power, but yours as well Ash." Colress admitted, eyes once again shining in that strange wonder, "But I'm afraid your Diglett will not take out two of my Pokémon. Elgyem Recover."

Ash bit his lip in annoyance as green sparkles showered Elgyem's body, getting rid of most of its injuries that it had accumulated throughout the battle. While Recover had a small usage, it was still an annoying move that many strong trainers had fallen victim to.

Elgyem finally let out a beep in what sounded like relief as Recover had finished. Diglett looked up at the newly recovered Elgyem in astonishment.

"Now Elgyem, finish that Diglett with confusion." Ordered Colress.

"Diglett!" Ash shouted as Diglett let out a cry as a blue aura surrounded him.

It seemed that after such a long battle, Diglett just couldn't take it.

Ash quietly returned Diglett, letting out a small whisper of, "Thank you, you did outstandingly." Before returning the pokeball to his belt.

Ash grabbed out his second pokeball, staring at the floating Elgyem in thought. He can only hope that this Pokémon can overcome Elgyem's recover.

"Come on out Buizel! Let's beat this Pokémon."

The familiar orange weasel appeared, standing on two feet as it looked at its opponent. Despite the fact that many Pokémon do not wish to, many Pokémon can see outside of their pokeball. They can choose whether they want to know what's going on outside of their pokeball, for example, Buizel knows Charmeleon is constantly gazing out of its pokeball as a way of looking after their trainer.

As Buizel had known that Diglett and himself would be battling sometime soon, he had decided to gaze outside his pokeball to watch the fights. Let's just say he is going to be battling this Elgyem as a way of revenge despite Elgyem really not doing anything. Buizel is, surprisingly, very protective of his tiny friend Diglett.

Colress looked between his and Ash's Pokémon, "The battle may now continue."

_I have to be careful to not expose to any of Buizel's moves just in case he uses Imprison. _Ash thought as he order, "Buizel, test out the waters with Water Gun!"

Buizel swiftly let out a beam of pressurized water towards the light blue being.

"Elgyem, Imprison."

_Already? _Ash thought confused but decided to let it go. After all, it just helped him in the long run. _I have to capitalise of Elgyem's slow speed compared to Buizel's._

"Buizel get up close with Quick Attack!"

Buizel quickly followed the order, moving faster than what Elgyem could ever dream of. Colress seemed quite shocked at the sudden speed of Buizel but quickly recovered.

"Elgyem dodge!"

But it seemed that Buizel was just too fast for the Pokémon. The strange Pokémon let out a beep as the weasel tackled it.

"Now Buizel, Aqua Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Combat that Aqua Tail with Psybeam Elgyem!" Colress shouted, not missing a beat.

The purple rings and spiral of water clashed, seeming to cancel each other out. Though in the next second, Buizel seemed to attack without a command as he was already setting up another Aqua Tail.

It seemed that Elgyem didn't expect the random attack as it got smacked down.

"Buizel is extra vicious and ferocious today, I haven't seen anything like it." Ash murmured quietly, just watching as Buizel continued to attack without stopping.

"Elgyem send Buizel away with Confusion and use Recover!" Colress ordered understanding that Buizel would attack without a command.

Buizel squeaked as he was forced back by an unknown force, spiralling through the air only to land on he ground a couple metres away. Buizel quickly opened his eyes from when they had closed during his flight, watching as green sparkles once again showered over Elgyem's body.

"Buizel, Sonic Boom to stop Elgyem from recovering!" said Ash, watching as Buizel's tail slowly started glowing.

Following Ash's command, Buizel shot two arcs of sound towards the Elgyem, making the Pokémon panic and stop the move halfway through. As Elgyem had not fully used Recover, only a little bit of its health had returned.

Ash looked at Buizel as he once again sent a Sonic Boom towards his opponent but this time uncommanded. He decided he would just watch, giving only a few orders in between when Elgyem and Colress was up to something which Buizel was not aware of.

The battle continued as such though it took longer than Ash would have liked. As long as Buizel still followed his commands when needed, Ash saw no trouble with letting Buizel do as he wished.

Both Pokémon were on their last legs, as Elgyem had managed to get a few sneaky Recovers along the way. One of Buizel's eyes was swollen shut from being hit with a powerful Psybeam while one of the lights on Elgyem's arm stopped flashing.

"I surrender." Colress announced suddenly.

Both Ash and Buizel blinked at the sudden statement, confusion painted on their face as clear as day, while Elgyem sagged in relief.

Colress' eyes behind his spectacles once again flashed in that strange wonder, "Your Pokémon are simply splendid Ash. I wouldn't think that a Buizel would be able to constantly get up and win against my Elgyem."

"But the battle hasn't been decided yet." Ash countered, upset that Colress had just suddenly surrendered.

"Oh but trust me, I know you would have won. Despite Elgyem's rather dull face, I can tell when she has had enough." Colress winked, "Well, congratulations on your second win on the Golden Nugget Bridge. I suggest you battle a few more trainers before you decide to battle the leader."

Ash guessed he understood that logic. If one of his Pokémon didn't wish to battle anymore, he would surrender the fight. Colress and Ash shook hands, wishing to see each other again sometime in the future.

* * *

Ash decided to follow Colress' advice and battle a few more trainers stationed on the bridge, rotating his Pokémon each battle (except Meowth for obvious reasons). Since even if Ash heals them with a potion and such after every battle, that doesn't get rid of their exhaustion, so Ash lets them have breaks.

As Ash had finally finished patching up Buizel from his most recent battle with a Phanpy, he decided to use Bellsprout next as she had rested for the longest.

As he looked towards the end of the bridge, he was surprised to see a familiar figure. Ash announced himself as he shouted towards Victor, smiling as he did so.

However his smile quickly deflated as he saw the greedy smile on Victor's face.

"Hey Ash! You ready to battle?" Victor grinned, a greedy look taking over his face, "If I win, I get to keep _all _your Pokémon alright? Alright?"

Victor had ended that sentence with a hysterical chuckle.

Ash wished he could catch a break sometimes.

* * *

******If you can remember all the way back in the beginning where the P was printed on Colress' device. I messed up the 'timeline' of Pokémon you could say, basically I'm just having a lot of fun with adding in characters and plot twists.

**AN:** A bit of a long chapter, but I'm sure you guys enjoyed the length. I just realised how terrible I am at explaining what a character/Pokémon looks like, I just really hope you guys remember what they look like. Anyway, expect Colress to show up in the future, I never see my guy in any fics ;(

Expect a cutie to appear next chapter or the one after! Please review with what Pokémon you'd like to see in the future or just some suggestions for the future of this fic! I'm feeling a bit lonely.


	18. Chapter 18: Team Rocket Grunt Victor!

I'm glad you guys were happy to see Colress! He's my baby so he definitely will be popping back up somewhere down the line. We have a long way to go.

Sorry that this update was a day late, but I was at a friend's house for most of yesterday, so I didn't have any time to complete and upload this.

I know some of you may be thinking that my chapters are pretty short, but this is my first fanfiction and I'm only doing this for fun. I know it's a pretty crappy excuse and I have a long way to go so hopefully you guys can be supportive of me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Team Rocket Grunt Victor!**

"This got creepy real quick."– Speech

_And pretty sad _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**I'm not sorry though** – Pokedex

* * *

"So Ash? We are going to fight right?" Victor chuckled hysterically before stopping suddenly, "You know what, don't answer that. I'll force you to battle either way!"

Ash gripped Bellsprout's pokeball tighter, trying to stop the shaking of his limbs. Ash then hesitantly asked, "What will be the rules for the battle?"

Ash's hands were still shaking despite the tight hold on Bellsprout's pokeball. His father had prepped him for confrontations like this, but that doesn't change the fear that rushed through Ash's body.

Victor licked his lips, "It'll be a one on one, you have to release your Pokémon first!"

"Bellsprout, be careful with this one." Ash whispered as he threw his pokeball through the air, Bellsprout being released within seconds.

The dull eyes of Bellsprout's equally dull face stared at her trainer's opponent. She could already see this was going to be a tough battle.

Bellsprout's eyes shone with determination; She will protect her trainer.

Victor giggled, "Go get them, Golbat!"

The large bat let out a shrill shriek as it was released. Its small, narrow eyes a faded red around its slitted pupil. Saliva seemed to be never ending as the Golbat continuously drooled and salivated. Ash recognised the signs of non-consensual, drugged and intense, training.

**Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Golbat's fangs are hollow on the inside, allowing blood to be extracted from both human and Pokémon alike. However, despite all the blood being extracted, the human or Pokémon are always left alive but unconscious. **

Ash was disgusted by the state of Golbat, knowing that its trainer had forced it to become like this. While his father regularly checks the condition of all his minions Pokémon, is doesn't mean that one doesn't slip by. Plus, not all 'Evil Teams' have the same morals of each other. Ash knows that Giovanni is on the lesser side of the moral scale.

"You may have the first move Ashy!" Victor squealed from opposite Ash.

"Bellsprout, Sunny Day!" Ash commanded, not wanting to waste a single second. He just wanted this battle to be over with.

The sunlight instantly turned harsh as it pelted down on the Pokémon, making Bellsprout feel refreshed.

"Now Plan A!" Ash cried. Plan A, for Bellsprout, consisted of her using Sunny Day and then instantly running towards the opponent stun sporing them; or if in an official battle, poison powdering them.

Bellsprout disappeared in a blur, the wind clashing into the two large leaves that acted as her arms, making the tear in them ever more noticeable. The cloud of yellow spore was already building up around her body.

"Golbat, Gust."

Bellsprout was blown away from Golbat with violent and destructive wind. Ash bit his lip in through as sweat ran down his temple.

The matchup between Bellsprout and Golbat made it obvious who had the advantage. Ash can't let Bellsprout get hurt any more than she already was, the gust having already done massive damage. It seems just because Golbat was forced to train, doesn't mean it didn't get stronger.

Bellsprout shook her head, getting rid of the dizziness which had appeared from her tumble with the wind. She had a few cuts along her limbs, but nothing extraordinarily serious. Bellsprout was the responsible, caretaker of the group, not the extremely powerful one. But just because she wasn't the most powerful, didn't mean she doesn't have a few tricks up her leaves. ******

"Vine Whip Bellsprout and make them sting!" Ash shouted, seeing that Bellsprout was ready to go. It seemed that Victor was not ordering anything from Ash unless he made the first move.

Two sharp vines sped their way towards the flying Golbat, escaping from the hidden pouch behind Bellsprout's leaves.

"Cut those vines with Air Cutter!" hissed Victor.

Two blue translucent arcs of were formed to make an 'X' as they were released from Golbat. Only when watching the arcs cut through Bellsprout's vines, making her quickly retract them to heal, did he realise what a terrible matchup it really was.

Not only was Golbat viciously trained, most likely to the point of pain, but it was also an evolution. Despite it 'only being an evolution', that could differentiate who the winner and loser was in a battle. Evolving made the Pokémon gain a boost above the level of one below it. While it was different for separate species of Pokémon, it didn't mean that Golbat wasn't stronger because of his evolution. Ash knows that if the Golbat was its pre-evolution, Zubat, it wouldn't be so bad.

Ash could only gnaw his lip as he watched the battle commence. "Bellsprout, Double Team!"

While Bellsprout had not mastered Double Team, she could still make at least a couple copies of herself.

Clones of Bellsprout appeared either side of her, making the Golbat constantly switch between looking at all of them.

"Now Bellsprout, surround him and use Vine Whip again, then wrap!" commanded Ash, watching as the Bellsprout's surrounded the salivating Golbat in a triangular formation. It seemed Bellsprout had only managed to heal one of her vines in the short amount of time.

A single vine floated above all three Bellsprout's heads, quickly shooting out and wrapping itself around the confused Golbat. While its trainer had wanted Golbat to stop the vines, them coming at Golbat at the same time from different directions confused it. Furthermore, the two clones of Bellsprout aren't able to personally damage Golbat, so as soon the vines wrapped around Golbat, it knew instantly which one was the real Bellsprout.

Ash winced as Golbat let out a screech. _Not trained in health or defense, so I'm guessing this guy is meant as an attacker, and a powerful one at that._

"Poison Fang Golbat!"

Golbat stopped screeching and struggling as poison coursed through its fangs, making them a bright purple.

"Smack Golbat to the ground Bellsprout!" Ash called, hoping that Bellsprout will be quick enough.

Sure enough, Bellsprout was fast enough, making the Golbat smack into the ground with a mighty force; but it didn't come without the damage. While Bellsprout didn't manage to get the full brunt of the attack, the fangs still scraped along the side of the vine which made a deep gash.

Bellsprout once again retracted her newly injured vine, the two clones soon fading away.

Victor clicked his tongue disapprovingly, looking down on Golbat with disgusted eyes. "You good for nothing Pokémon. Air Cutter on that Bellsprout right now or you are going to get it later!"

Golbat seemed to drift away from its usual drooling, dazed self and it looked at its trainer with fear. Seeming to understand the situation it was in, Golbat quickly took to the air once more sending crossed, translucent arcs towards Bellsprout.

Bellsprout just about dodged out the way, the Air Cutter missing by a few hair's widths. _She's slowing down. _Ash thought as he looked towards the sky, seeing the sunlight slowly fade. _Golbat is too strong for her to get hit by anything other than Gust, so we have to use Sunny Day again!_

"Bellsprout, Sunny D-" Ash was interrupted by Victor.

"Not so fast little Ash, keep Bellsprout dancing with a constant Air Cutter Golbat!"

The bright sphere between Bellsprout's leaves disappeared as she had to dodge the powerful flying type move. Ash would say that Bellsprout was dancing around the translucent arcs if it wasn't for him noticing that Bellsprout dramatically slowing down each second.

_It was a one-sided fight most of the time._ Ash though as his fists clenched the same time Bellsprout was unfortunately hit straight on with an Air Cutter. Bellsprout smacked into the ground with a loud thud, her body having contorted into shapes with the landing.

Tears of frustration built up in Ash's eyes as they misted over, creating a glassy look. He reached down for Bellsprout's Pokeball, not wishing her to continue to hurt herself.

"Its ok Bellsprout," Ash whispered, staring at the his Bellsprout, her small legs bent into splits as the distinct tear on her leaf stood out, "You can rest now."

However, before he could return Bellsprout to her Pokeball, his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Ash Bellsprout laid dazed on the ground, she remembered the days before Ash became her trainer. When her previous trainer was harsh and unforgiving, eventually throwing her out because she didn't wish to evolve while in the hands of such a trainer.

She also fondly remembered back to when she first met Ash in the Viridian Forest. She would've smiled if she could, reminiscing the shock on Ash's face when she used Sunny Day while in the battle with Charmander, now Charmeleon.

Her mind continued reminded her of all the adventures she's had along with the friends she had made.

One scene stood out, the battle which Charmander evolved in, gaining the boost he need to defeat the foe.

Bellsprout eyes shined as she understood.

Her whole body started shining, starting with her limbs which trembled as they struggled to make her stand upright, to her leaves and finally to her face.

Bellsprout finally understood what she needed to do, what she was ready to do since being with that terrible, previous trainer of hers: Evolve.

* * *

Ash watched as Bellsprout struggled to stand, wondering what she could possibly be doing. Though when the bright light appeared over Bellsprout's body, he understood what was happening.

Instead of his slim, flexible Bellsprout there was now a yellow bell-shaped Pokémon. With a large gaping mouth, razor sharp leaves with the familiar tear in the left leaf and a hook stem protruding from its head, Ash smiled softly at his newly evolved Pokémon.

**Weepinbell the Flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. Despite it having lost one of its two vines, the single vine packs double the punch of both Bellsprout's vines. It also loses some of its previous forms speed but makes up for it with extra defense. It secretes a calming scent when their prey continues to struggle. This Weepinbell is female and has the ability Chlorophyll and the moves: Vine Whip, Wrap, Stun Spore, Poison Power, Sunny Day, Sweet Scent and Acid.**

Ash eyes widened at the information as well as the newly acquired move. _Sweet Scent?_

Bells- No, Weepinbell looked back at Ash, her familiar dull eyes staring into Ash's relieved amber ones.

"Oh how sweet, I think I'm going to puke!" Victor choked out, making vomiting motions.

_Now that Bellsprout has evolved, that won't make us __too__ far behind in strength. _Ash once again locked eyes with his Pokémon, _Plus _s_he can take a few hits with the extra defense._

"You wanted sweet? We'll give it to you, Sweet Scent Weepinbell!" Ash threw his hand out in the usual trainer pose as he directed Weepinbell to battle.

Much like Stun Spore or Poison Powder, a thick pink aroma filled the air travelling along the gentle breeze which surrounded them.

"Golbat blow that scent away with Gust!" However, it seemed that the Sweet Scent had already reached Golbat's nearly non-existent nostrils.

Golbat was enticed with the sweet smell, gaining a dazed expression as he followed the scent. It seemed that as well as luring the Golbat towards Weepinbell, it also calmed it.

"Snap out of it Golbat!" Victor screeched; eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Almost…" Ash whispered as Golbat steadily floated closer; he couldn't wait too long as the enticing scent of the move will slowly lose its effectiveness. "Now Weepinbell, pull the Golbat closer and use Stun Spore!"

As the pokedex had said, there wasn't two vines which hit Golbat but one. The hook stem atop Weepinbell's head extended and grabbed the surprised Golbat, forcefully tugging the bat towards the thick yellow cloud.

Golbat tried to tug itself away from the spore but it seemed that Weepinbell's grip was too strong. Ash knew when Golbat had finally breathed in the yellow spore, as it flinched suddenly.

"Now throw it to the ground!"

The vine that extended from Weepinbell's head instantly dragged Golbat down into the ground, creating a small crater.

Ash and the exhausted Weepinbell watched as the Golbat struggled to get itself out of the crater that was created, sweat pouring off its body in bucketloads.

As the Golbat struggled to get up, Victor seemed to have had it.

"GET UP YOU USELESS POKEMON!" Victor shouted sending spit everywhere, stomping his feet against the ground like a child throwing a tantrum after not getting the toy they wanted. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'LL HURT YOU! HURT YOU I SAY!

Ash looked at the suffering Golbat with pitying eyes before he closed them, mouth set in a straight line.

"You know, I tried to do this the nice way. But I've had enough with your disgusting attitude." Ash's eyes were cold as they opened and looked at the trainer opposite him. "Weepinbell trap Victor with your vine, don't let him escape."

While Weepinbell wasn't a vicious Pokémon in any way, she knew what had to be done. Her vine quickly rushed towards the startled trainer, encasing him in her single vine.

"W-What do you think you're doing! Let go of me this instant you cockroach!" Victor spat, struggling against Weepinbell's grip which only made her tighten the vine more.

"The battles over Victor, you won't be escaping today." Ash said as he slowly wandered over to the broken and battered Golbat.

"It's okay girl, you don't have to struggle anymore." From close up, Ash could see that this Golbat had smaller fangs which indicated it was a girl, "Everything will be alright."

He cautiously pet Golbat's hide, aware of the danger if Golbat decided to lash out. Golbat looked up at Ash with tired eyes making him choke up as he tried to stop his tears. This Pokémon didn't deserve any of this.

"It'll be okay, you're safe now." Ash softly whispered as he continued to gently stroke Golbat's hide. He noticed that Weepinbell had not released any of her tight grip on the still screaming Victor.

Ash heard a yell of his own name, looking up to see Colress running towards him a Magneton floating behind him.

"After witnessing what was happening, I called the authorities so they should be arriving any second." Colress finally panted out after gaining his breath back.

As Colress did finish his sentence, sirens were heard in the distance. Ash and Colress both looked up as Police motorcycles screeched to a stop with Cerulean's Officer Jenny in front as well as a large Acanine by her side. Throughout all this commotion, Ash continued to calmly pat the exhausted Golbat.

* * *

As Officer Jenny returned the Golbat to the Pokeball she had found on Victor's body, she turned towards Ash and Weepinbell.

"Thank you kid, we knew something sketchy was going on in this bridge but we never had any evidence so we couldn't arrest Victor." Jenny stated professionally, holding onto the cream scruff of her Acanine's mane.

They stopped their conversation as they watch Victor scream as he struggled against the strong Machamp's hold.

"Release me this instant or I'll make you pay you disgusting Pokémon!" Victor caught Ash's eye and chuckled, "He won't let you escape Ashy! The boss won't forgive you for your actions."

Ash watched as Victor was pushed into a car with cold eyes. He obviously doesn't believe Victor's words like come on! Giovanni targeting Ash because he imprisoned a Grunt? Highly Unlikely. Plus when he did meet Giovanni in Viridian, he didn't suspect a thing!

"He won't be troubling anyone anymore Ash, thank you for your help. We will make sure Victor's Golbat will receive proper therapy and help, no Pokémon should suffer though what Golbat had to. Please have these for to show Cerulean's Police Force's gratitude"

Ash accepted the box with one hand, opening it with the other. His eyes widened at all the different types of berries inside. Soon his eyes drifted down towards the single plant pot at the bottom right of the box.

"T-thank you Officer Jenny." He stuttered, not saying anything like 'I can't accept this' or 'Please this is too expensive' because he isn't going to just not take free berries as well as a free berry pot!

It was only after a few more hours of questioning did the police finally leave, giving one last wave to all the trainers and citizens on the bridge.

Ash finally looked at Colress' Magneton floating beside him. "I'm guessing this was the Magnemite I battled with Diglett?"

Colress seemed to be the person that closed his eyes while smiling, "Indeed you would be correct. It seemed that the battle with Diglett was plenty of motivation to evolve. I see that you also have a recently evolve Pokémon."

Ash looked down at his Flycatcher Pokémon with a soft smile. "Yeah, If Weepinbell hadn't evolved during the battle I don't know what would have happened."

Colress' device let out a loud beep making the two trainers jump at the sound. They both chuckled as they shook hands.

"I must be on my way, I'm off further down route 24." Ash said as he released Colress' hand.

"We'll see each other again; I know we will." Colress' gaze was intense, "I can't let such a prime example of Pokémon's Potential get away from me."

Ash was confused with his statement but let it slide. He said one last goodbye to Colress before stepping off the Golden Nugget Bridge.

It was time to see Bill.

* * *

**** **"Tricks up her leaves": Sleeves, Leaves, hehehe.

**AN: **Our second evolution, and it's our girlie Bellsprout, or should I say Weepinbell? How'd you like Victor's outcome, I don't think he'll escape anytime soon. And don't worry Golbat is now in safe hands.

Once again, sorry for the late upload but you know how life is. Hopefully the longer chapter will make up for it! This is the end of the Nugget Bridge sort of arc (thing?) so the following chapter will be more traveling towards our buddy Bill! Also next chapter our little electric spider baby is making an appearance!

Review and tell me what you think! What Pokémon type would you like Ash to have in the future? I know some have been wanted a Psychic, Ghost, Ground or Flying type. I wouldn't know what you'd want unless you guys tell me!

Please say if I made any mistakes, toodles.


	19. Chapter 19: Electric Spider Baby

**Pecan Crisp: **I love your ideas about Woobat and Shuppet! I enjoy adding underrated Pokémon, so I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration.

**JuptileNamudori253:** I love your ideas for future Pokémon! Especially Phantump!

Thank you to anyone else that reviewed last chapter, you are all so kind. Also another longer chapter for you all!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is not mine

* * *

**Chapter 19: Electric Spider Baby**

"We're checking in with every Pokémon today."– Speech

_Because I haven't done that in a while _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**Plus a surprise, but not really** – Pokedex

* * *

After the terrible event yesterday, Ash decided to take it slow and just relax with his Pokémon since he had the possibility of losing all of his Pokémon yesterday.

So, he decided to take a day off and just check in with each of his Pokémon and also do a bit of training.

So after walking about an hour from the bridge, he came across a small pond along route 24 which he decided to make the perfect camping spot. He knew that the pond had mostly Magikarp so he thought he could cook up a few of them for his dinner. Plus, he always buried the bones of Pokémon he hunted so they could pass on peacefully.

Since the pond was mostly populated with Magikarp, he thought it would make a perfect place for Buizel and his other Pokémon, if they wished, to stretch their legs with some swimming.

After having set down his cooking supplies and sleeping bag, with his fireproof blanket next to it of course, he decided to release all his Pokémon for a bit of training as he had decided upon earlier.

The first Pokémon he decided to check up on was his starter fire lizard, Charmeleon. Charmeleon is still the most solitary out of all of his Pokémon, wishing to be by himself rather than sit with any other Pokémon.

Ash can understand why as Charmander's are the most sociable of the whole Charizard species and Charmeleon being the least. It's one of the many reason's (along with the fact their Pokémon no longer respect them) for why trainers release their Charmeleon's.

The trainers don't understand why their cute, friendly Charmander has turned into such a lonely and recluse creature.

Ash gently threw a piece of Pokechow into the air, Charmeleon tensing his legs and jumping up to catch it in his jaw, making a snapping sound as it closed. If Ash knew what a crocodile or alligator was, he would have thought that Charmeleon's snap of the jaw sounded much like theirs.

Charmeleon, after gulping down his Pokechow, ran up to Ash to demand a pat. Ash chuckled softly as he followed his Pokémon's command, scratching just behind the point atop the Flame Pokémon's head.

It seemed that Charmeleon has been overly affection with both Ash and surprisingly Weepinbell because of what had transpired at the Nugget Bridge. Ash believes it's because Charmeleon felt powerless to stop Victor as he had been exhausted over his previous battle so he couldn't help Ash and Weepinbell even if he wanted to.

While Ash had been a bit confused in the beginning he understood why Charmeleon wished to constantly check up on him and Weepinbell at random times, he decided to go along with it, giving the affectionate pats and scratches when needed.

During one of the many battles on the bridge, Charmeleon had finally been able to master Slash. Ash fondly remembered back to when Charmeleon was getting frustrated over being unable to use Metal Claw, so they switched to Slash to see if it helps at all. Spoiler: it didn't help at all.

However, it seemed that despite all the hardships put against Charmeleon and all the times Ash asked if Charmeleon wants to learn a different move and he refused, Charmeleon was able to overcome them. Ash is truly proud of the strong determination and perseverance his Pokémon has.

It also seemed that Slash had taken over Scratches place in Charmeleon's memory. Which is understandable as Slash is the stronger version of Scratch, just like how Flame Burst took Ember's place.

Ash wished for Charmeleon to take a break from learning moves, which Charmeleon reluctantly agreed to (and perhaps bribed with the promise of Pokechow), so he's now just training to up his resistance to water type moves with Buizel.

Ash watched one last time as Charmeleon used his strong tail to lash at the ground, giving the Flame lizard the power to jump over Buizel's water gun before turning his eyes to the orange water weasel.

* * *

Buizel, the second Pokémon that Ash owned. Given to him by his father when the Buizel was traumatized by an attack on the base. When Ash wished to find Buizel, he knows that he can always find him hanging out with Diglett.

Ash tilted his head to the side in though, _Though he can be found with Charmeleon sometimes as well. It seems the whole mock battles are increasing their friendship and trust._

Despite Buizel having started battling and training with Ash after the trial at Cerulean, the trauma doesn't go away just like that.

Ash frowned as he remembers all one of Buizel's worst days. It was something neither Ash nor Buizel liked to remember, but it was an understanding point between them both.

On one of the many battles on the Golden Nugget Bridge, Ash had Buizel battle a Growlithe. It was understandable why Ash would choose Buizel: Water is super-effective on Fire.

However, what Ash failed to realise was that Growlithe was very similar to a Houndoom in that it was dog shaped as well as a fire type.

In the beginning it was alright with Buizel having only been kind of spooked by the Growlithe as it constantly tackled or biting the orange weasel. Well, that was until Growlithe started using fire type moves.

As soon as the Puppy Pokémon had barked at Buizel and thrown an ember his way, Buizel froze. Ash clenched his fist as he remembered the look of pure fear and terror wash over Buizel's face as the fire made his way towards him.

It was the first battle Ash had ever surrendered to and he wouldn't take it back. He was glad that he decided to surrender in that moment because otherwise the trust Ash had built up with Buizel would have disappeared. Plus why would he want to see Pokémon live through a flashback if he can stop it?

So yes, Ash did return Buizel to his pokeball before the Ember could hit.

Ash decided he wouldn't make Buizel battle a Dog shaped, fire-type until he was ready.

Looking over at the mock battle between Buizel and Charmeleon, seeing Buizel use his speed and Quick Attack to pounce at the Flame Pokémon.

Ash had wanted Buizel to learn Aqua Jet seeing as it would be a useful and versatile physical water type move. The Pokedex had instructed Buizel to try running (preferably using Quick Attack) while surrounding itself in a water type move, that being Water Gun or Aqua Tail.

There wasn't much progress, but Ash believed that Buizel could get the hang of it eventually.

Ash's amber eyes wandered over to the third Pokémon he had owned as well as the most recently evolved, Weepinbell.

* * *

Ash had found that Weepinbell had handled her evolution well, not being upset over decision. Ash was also relieved to find that her personality had not changed much after her evolution, unlike Charmeleon, so she was still the same responsible team mum.

Much like Ash, she was also confused at the sudden affectionate creature that was Charmeleon. She was especially confused when Charmeleon would even eat his food with her and Meowth but decided to go along with it.

Her daily 'Sweet Scent Therapy' as Ash decided to call it, was working extremely well. Every Pokémon in the vicinity of Weepinbell would basically melt under the sweet aroma that was produced. She was also surprised when the wild Pokémon in the area would visit their campsite wishing to be near Weepinbell during the Sweet Scent, though they will surely scatter if Ash draws near.

Ash had even seen a Venonat with a small yellow spot on its back! He wanted to catch the Pokémon to study it, his old tendencies from working with professor Oak kicking in, but it ran away before he could battle the Pokémon and catch it. He'll definitely make sure to catch it the next time the Venonat appears.

Weepinbell is still working on Double Team, now having upgraded the number of clones produced to 4. Despite Weepinbell having adapted to her evolution well, it was still hard for her to get used to her sudden drop in speed.

Ash finished creating Weepinbell dish of Pokechow as he moved onto the next one, Meowth's.

* * *

Ash started off Meowth's dish with just some plain Pokechow into the white dish, then proceeding to dust it with white powder.

After the almost drowning at the Cerulean Gym, the Nurse Joy located in Cerulean City had given Ash some medicine which would help with her damaged lungs.

It also seeming that the ban on batting seemed to frustrate Meowth so much that she would lash out and claw anyone that would get close to her when she was extremely pissed.

Ash had found that the perfect remedy to one of Meowth's episodes was the have her relax in Weepinbell's 'Sweet Scent Therapy' and brush her.

Despite the fact that she had been banned from battling, the ban on training had been lifted which lessened her frustration a tiny bit.

Meowth makes sure to working extra hard and diligently during the training, not wanted to fall behind the other Pokémon in any way. Ash guesses that she doesn't want to feel like that underdog that holds everyone back.

It seemed that after being the runt and weakest of those in the Meowth Pack on Route 4, she never wanted to experience that again.

After having learnt Fake Out, Ash had put her to the task of learning Feint. Feint is a move which strikes the target through moves such as Protect or Detect, making them ineffective.

As Ash currently had two Pokémon, Buizel and Diglett, who could use Protect so he knows what a pain it would be to battle an opponent who had a Pokémon that could defend themselves to such an extent. He's effectively using Meowth as his little weapon against them.

As she would need to learn Feint, he had to set her up against an opponent who could use Protect. Since Buizel was already training with Charmeleon, Diglett was the only available option. Luckily enough, Diglett absolutely loved using Protect at every given chance so it was a good matchup.

Ash looked over at the little Mole Pokémon, smiling as he watched the his tiny Diglett bop his head to a hidden beat.

* * *

Diglett, the latest Pokémon which he had caught in Mt. Moon. Ash is always happy to see his little brown mole as he lightens up the room with even the tiniest 'Diggs!'. Diglett is still the same happy little munchkin Ash had when he caught him.

Though it seems that Diglett is taking his training much more seriously after having lost to Meowth who is still wounded.

It was a surprise to Ash that Diglett had actually lost to Meowth during their first mock battle since she was, after all, wounded. But it seemed that Meowth's stubborn perseverance overpowered Diglett's happy, playful attitude.

Thought it seemed the loss only powered Diglett up making him quite the trickster with his Arena Trap and Magnitude comb which Ash knows Meowth _detests_.

As for the move Diglett is going to be learning, Ash decided on a long-range ground type move. Since Diglett doesn't really have any special attacks which he could hang back and just shoot at the enemy from a safe distance Ash decided to fix that. The move Ash wished for Diglett to learn was Mud Shot which would later be upgraded to Mud Bomb once Mud Shot is learned.

Ash also noticed that Diglett could learn Sludge Bomb for some reason, so he knows he'll have Weepinbell and Diglett start learning them sometime in the future.

Diglett still mainly chats and hangs out with Buizel. A new game which they had decided to play was tag, which was explicitly one sided with Buizel rarely ever being able to tag Diglett once he disappears underground. But it seemed that Buizel's hearing and sensitivity to the vibrations underground had increased so I guess it's a win-win situation.

Furthermore, it seems that Diglett is in awe at Weepinbell's recent transformation as he wasn't around to see Charmeleon's evolution despite the stories he had heard. With Weepinbell's sudden evolution, Diglett's want to evolve has increased which is most likely what he drives for when he trains (Though Ash highly doubts that Diglett will be the next one to evolve as they take a long time to evolve).

Ash just about finished setting up Diglett's dinner as his inner thoughts came to an end.

"Everyone, its Lunch Time! Please end your training and grab some grub!" Ash shouted as he set down all the full dishes in line.

Buizel reached Ash first, having used Quick Attack to get ahead of Meowth who arrived second. His other three Pokémon trickled in, moving at their own pace.

Ash sat down alongside his Pokémon, smiling at his team as he munched on his Farfetch'd and lettuce sandwich.

Ash couldn't be prouder of the Pokémon that were his friends and family. He truly wouldn't give them up for the world.

* * *

It was the groups final day at the campsite they had set up. They had already stayed there for a few days and Ash really couldn't afford to waste any more time before getting to Bill's lighthouse, which by the way, he was still annoyed that he had to actually go see and waste his precious traveling time to do so.

Ash relaxed as he inhaled the sweet aroma that Weepinbell secreted. It was one of Weepinbell's 'Sweet Scent Therapy', as Ash had dubbed it, time. There were very few wild Pokémon around during this time as Ash had decided to join his Pokémon this time as Charmeleon and Meowth had forced him. The two miscreants were now purring on his lap which the other gently rested their scaled head next to his knee. He couldn't say no to this though, could he?

Ash opened his eyes into slits gazing at the gorgeous blue sky, fluffy clouds drifting along slowly. He drew his eyes to his Weepinbell who sat at the centre of the clearing, surrounded in a pink cloud of sweet-smelling aroma.

Amber eyes instantly locked onto the fuzzy purple creature in the corner of his eyesight who was relaxing to the sweet scent. As his eyes recognised the figure, he slowly sat up gaining the interest of Charmeleon who had not yet fallen asleep.

Ash could recognise the intriguing yellow spot on the creatures back from miles away. Grinning, Ash decided it was his lucky day as he will be battling and capturing that Venonat no matter what!

It also seems that Charmeleon had followed where Ash's gaze landed, his narrow eyes focused on the purple bug.

"Charmeleon, Flame Burst on that Venonat!" Ash shouted, alerting not only Charmeleon and his Pokémon of the order, but also the Venonat.

Weepinbell instantly stopped the flow of Sweet Scent as she jumped out of Charmeleon's Flame Burst. Sometimes she wishes Charmeleon would consider the other Pokémon around himself, but she knows that once Charmeleon has an opponent, that's his only focus.

The Venonat tried to jump away from the fireball heading its way, it truly did, but the sweet scent had made its movements sluggish and lethargic.

As the Venonat cried out from the fireball hitting its side, Ash threw a plain pokeball towards the bug. As the pokeball hit the bug type, Ash noticed the small spot on Venonat's back drop to the ground once Venonat disappears.

Both Ash and the spider froze as they locked eyes, shocked to see each other. They were locked in a staring contest, neither of them looking away even as the Venonat escaped from the pokeball and ran away.

_The little spider had to be half the height of Ash's Diglett! _Ash thought as he slowly grabbed out his pokedex and pointed it towards the strange yellow spider, still retaining eye contact with its separate eyes.

**Information Unavailable. Please upgrade pokedex for further information.**

Ash realised that this Pokémon is not native to this region and became curious about such a Pokémon.

"Hey little guy, or gal, I wonder if you would like to battle?" Ash asked softly, putting on a gentle smile towards the still shocked Pokémon, "However if we win you have to join my team okay?"

It took a few minutes before the Spider-like Pokémon nodded its small head, Ash having to squint to see the movement.

He felt a tug on his shorts as he noticed Charmeleon stare up at him with determination and excitement.

"Are you sure Charmeleon? I was going to get Diglett to battle the tiny spider as they're basically the same size."

The Flame Pokémon's tail flared up in anger at the suggestion. He was going to be battling the tiny bug and no one else! He's already chosen the spider as his opponent, so the other Pokémon on Ash's team better understand that!

Ash sweat dropped as he looked at his other Pokémon for help, seeing them looking away and doing something else entirely.

Ash sighed before agreeing to Charmeleon's offer, smiling as the Fire type let out a roar of excitement and jumped into the middle of the clearing opposite the small spider.

Both Pokémon got into a battle stance, waiting for the other to make the first move. It seemed that Joltik was the one to move first, shooting off a string of sticky, strong silk towards the reptilian.

"Charmeleon, burn that String with Flame Burst!" Ash shouted, watching as the fire burned through the silk and head towards the small bug.

The spider dodged out of the way with its small legs, Ash surprised by the power those legs have and how far they can jump.

Ash was further shocked when the spider's bright blue eyes glowed as Charmeleon was surrounded in a white hue.

_D-Disable? I wouldn't think the small bug could learn Disable!_

Ash decided to rid those thoughts of his mind since he still didn't know anything about this Pokémon.

"Now Charmeleon, Plan B!" Ash cried. Plan B consisted of Charmeleon bombarding his opponent with Slash and Metal Claw, not letting up for a second.

Charmeleon ran towards the bug in a burst of speed, claws already shining and ready to slash the opponent.

What Ash failed to realise was how small and agile the small bug would be compared to Charmeleon. Having such a large size difference made it very hard for the reptilian to actually hit the bug.

Both Ash and Charmeleon continued to get frustrated as none of the moves hit the small bug. It seemed it actually worked for the spider advantage as every now and then it would get a nibble on Charmeleon with its fangs bright with Bug Bite.

A light bulb moment appeared as Ash remembered one of Charmeleon's moves. "Charmeleon, Growl!"

While growl it not the most useful move, many trainers not even stopping to consider using the move, but it can actually be very useful! Plus, the smaller the Pokémon compared to the Charmeleon, the more effective it is.

Charmeleon let out a guttural growl, making the small Pokémon freeze up at the sound. Finally, it seemed that the Slash and Metal Claw Combo finally hit the small bug making it let out a squeak of agony.

Ash sweat dropped as the spider instantly fainted once the move hit. While Charmeleon was strong, it shouldn't of one hit a Pokémon.

_Either It's health or defense it low. We'll have to fix that._ Ash thought as he ran up to the small, unconscious spider bopping it with a pokeball.

Charmeleon and Ash watched with happiness as the pokeball didn't even roll before it let out a click signifying a capture.

His other Pokémon joined in with the joyful celebrating of having a new teammate and friend.

Ash let out the small bug, not saying anything as he still didn't know the name of the Pokémon.

**Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. At only 4 inches, Joltik is one of the smallest Pokémon in existence. Joltik is too small to create its own electricity, so it attaches itself to power supplies or other electric types to drain their electricity which is stored in a small pouch on its body. This Pokémon is male with the ability Compound Eyes and have the moves: String Shot, Electro Web, Bug Bite and Thunder Wave. This Joltik has the Egg Move ****_Disable_**** which is unlocked.**

_I wonder if Joltik has any electricity left in its pouch. If he doesn't I'll have to buy some power supplies._

"So your called Joltik, huh?" Ash asked, the now identified Pokémon nodded its small head, "Well Joltik, welcome to our family!"

* * *

All of his Pokémon talked to the Joltik as he packed up his camping gear.

"Alright everyone, back into your Pokeball! Joltik you'll be staying out with me."

All of his Pokémon nodded, Joltik looking a bit confused at why he has to stay outside.

As all of his Pokémon returned to their pokeballs, Charmeleon being the last one entering, he finally squatted down beside the Attaching Pokémon.

"I thought that since I've just caught you we could hang out together. I mean, you're small enough to hide inside and not be seen by anyone." Ash gently replied to Joltik's confused gaze.

Joltik's blue eyes lighted up in understanding as he let out a squeal and crawled up Ash's body and inside his vest.

Ash chuckled as Joltik's little pincer's tickled as he crawled up Ash's leg. Once Joltik got comfortable, he continued down Route 24.

It was time to find Bill's Lighthouse.

* * *

**AN: **I'm so sorry for another day late chapter! I've been constantly procrastinating and doing everything but this which includes playing Pokémon, playing Minecraft, reading manga and watching anime. PLEASE tell me if I made any mistakes this chapter, I haven't checked it over!

Anyway, how'd you like the catching up with the Pokémon as well as house Joltik is introduced? I'm so excited to write my little electric spider baby! Bill will be in the next chapter; I promise you that!

Did you know Joltik is the 4th smallest Pokémon? Comfey, Cutiefly and Flabébé coming before it!

Thank you for all those that are reading and reviewing on this fanfiction, you mean the world to me! Please continue to tell me types of Pokémon you'd like to see. I've currently got a list on my phone of them. Until next time, toodles!


	20. Chapter 20: Bill's Lighthouse

**Pecan Crisp: **Sorry it seemed like I wasn't taking Sneasel into consideration, I definitely was! I was just more interested in the other two as I haven't seen them in any other fics before.

**M3G4N5H059: **Thank you for the suggestion however I don't know if I will be adding a shiny Pokémon into Ash's team, but I'll keep it in mind! I will also definitely take an Alolan Vulpix into consideration.

**Daniowl: **I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I know Archie hasn't exactly had a huge part of the story as of yet, but he will be. Archie will be a bigger part of the fanfiction going to be around Gym 5+

* * *

**AN:** Well, its been a while hasn't it? I last uploaded September of 2019, the story created in June of 2019. Can't believe this story is almost a year old. A massive apology to all my story followers who have been patiently waiting this whole time for a new chapter. I honestly don't know why I stopped writing for this story, I just suddenly became incredibly unmotivated and put it off, I guess.

But other than my actions, how has everyone been? 2020 has been absolutely wild hasn't it? Surprisingly, I have remained largely unaffected by Covid-19 as I live in Australia, which in itself was hurt by the fires and floods it experienced earlier this year, so I guess Earth just let us get off mildly with corona.

A bit of this chapter was already written back in 2019, so I had to reread all of my other chapters to get myself up to speed with what is happening. I slightly cringed as I read some of my past writing but oh well, it happens and I'm sure it's going to continue to happen.

I honestly have no clue whether I will continue to be motivated for this story, however I decided to get this chapter out as I felt like it. There definitely won't be a schedule for this story as I don't know if I will upload regularly.

Well anyways, please enjoy chapter 20.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon's not mine

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bill's Lighthouse**

"Guess who we're gonna meet this chapter."– Speech

_I'll give you a hint _– Ash's Thoughts/Messages

**It's in the title** – Pokedex

* * *

Ash let out a loud, innocent laugh as Joltik crawled up his neck and snuggled into his black hair. Route 24 has been a peaceful, calm and happy walk. The only main attraction on route 24 is the Golden Nugget Bridge, recently closed due to the unfortunate incident Ash remembered vividly, as well as Bill's Lighthouse.

However, it seemed despite the famous researcher living on the route, many trainers don't see the importance of visiting Bill's home.

While Ash understood the reason as to why his father wanted him to visit such a famous and renowned figure like Bill, he couldn't help but feel annoyed that he had to go out of his way and visit the researcher.

Don't get him wrong, he understood the importance of knowledge and the effect it may have in life and death situations, but he just wasn't the type to gather knowledge just for the sake of knowledge. Plus, Professor Bill wasn't even a Pokémon researcher like the renowned Pokémon Professor Oak, he focused mainly on the invention of technology that could advance our world into a new era.

His thoughts were quickly sent away as Joltik sent a small electric jolt through Ash's body making his hair fuzz up. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem as if Ash had suddenly gained a frizzy afro as a new hairstyle.

"Joltik, you little trickster! Don't use that trick too much or you'll expand all the electricity you've stored." Ash spoke with a gentle sternness, chuckling at the little prank Joltik seems to like playing.

When Ash had caught Joltik, it was in the middle of Route 24 and couldn't exactly turn around buy a battery for Joltik to sap on. He could only hope that Joltik had gathered enough electricity to survive the trip. While Joltik does not explicitly need electricity to survive as it was a dual electric and bug type, he would be lethargic and slow without electricity running through its body.

Joltik let out a miniscule squeak like laughter as he once again settled onto Ash's newly acquired hairstyle.

Despite the fun pranks Joltik kept playing, Ash could see that he was still concentrating on watching the surroundings for any danger. It seemed that being such a small and defenceless bug type, it left Joltik the perfect prey for many different Pokémon so ever since he was young he had to survey the surroundings constantly.

Ash counted that as a blessing as many trainers had been ambushed by Pokémon of all types because of their weaker senses. It's usually why Ash always had at least one Pokémon out with him at all times, not only so he could bond with them, but to keep himself safe. There was also that Joltik was so small that he could just crawl into Ash's clothes and be completely unnoticeable.

Ash looked at his watch, finding the time to be late afternoon. Well, Ash didn't have to look at his watch to know that is was getting late, the sun slowly setting was a good enough sign.

Ash felt a small droplet hit his cheek making him stop in shock. Reaching up with a tanned hand, he swiped at the droplet to get rid of the water only to have another two take its place.

Ash looked up to the sky, finding heavy dark clouds taking up the sky. _When did?_

Ash and Joltik cried out in shock as rain pelted down on them, making Ash's skin sting with each droplet that stabbed him.

Ash's brain raced, surely he wasn't that far from shelter? Grabbing Joltik and hiding him in his vest, forgetting the fact that despite Joltik being a bug type, its fur was more durable and defensive than human skin.

Ash desperately ran across the now drenched dirt road, mud splashing and sticking to his legs. Joltik let out a small squeal, wriggling around to escape Ash's grasp.

"Shhhh, it's ok Joltik, we'll find shelter soon." Ash whispered feeling less and less confident as the rain continued to pelt down, the combination of dark clouds covering the sky and the needles of rain dimming his vision made it extremely difficult to see. Joltik settled down, worriedly watching his trainer closely. He can only hope and pray to any God watching him can grant his wish for shelter.

It seemed that Goddess Jirachi was on his side as his wish was granted. The flash of light shining through the clouds made him almost collapse with relief.

_Bill's Lighthouse!_

Ash stumbled as he finally made it to the sheltered front of the lighthouse, taking off his hat and shaking it to get rid of the droplets that stuck to it. He continued to try to control his breathing from the fast running he had just done. _I really needs to work out more._

Joltik slowly crawled out of inside Ash's vest, looking around at the new surroundings. As Joltik surveyed its location, bright blue eyes able to see through the dark haze that the clouds created, Ash noticed the carvings that lay imprinting on the large stone door that separated them from the inside of the lighthouse.

He gently drags his fingers over the engraving of a Gengar. As his eyes continued to wander over the Gengar inscription, feeling every dint and engravement, he entered an almost calm daze. The dark, cheeky eyes of the Shadow Pokémon seemed to warn him of what's to come.

_Leave, escape, never come back!_ Those words circled Ash's mind and his hand shook and vibrated as he continued to follow the inscriptions outline.

Joltik gave a high-pitched squeak, waking Ash up from his daze. He glanced back at his bug type, seeing the worry in its glowing, fluorescent azure eyes. He gave a comforting smile, shaking the rest of the hypnotised daze that lay wasted in his mind.

His eyes scanned the rest of the engravements: Lapras, Alakazam, Snorlax and none of them seemed to have the same affect on him as the Gengar inscription did.

"This must be decades of years old." Ash softly murmured to Joltik, knowing that his sensitive ears will catch it.

As predicted, Joltik let out a small squeak, signifying that it had heard Ash's whisper, glancing at the stone entryway.

"Well Joltik, better alert them of our presence." Ash whispered, raising his clenched fist towards the door. "If he doesn't already know we're here."

Despite the heavy rain still pelting down, Ash could hear the echo of his fist against the door travel through the monstrous lighthouse. _There's no way they won't know that were here now._

Ash shuffled in his wet clothes, feeling uncomfortable as the damp clothes dragged against his skin. A few more moments pass by as Joltik and Ash lock eyes.

"They sure are taking a while."

As Ash was about to knock against the stone doorway once again, a load rumbling reminiscent of a generator starting up, made him jump away from it as the inscribed stone door slammed open. Joltik winced as the sound of the behemoth doorway slamming against the sturdy walls of the lighthouse travelled into his sensitive ears. Ash took a huge gulp of air, determination racing through him as he slowly entered the lighthouse. Joltik tensing upon Ash's shoulder as the ancient door closed with the load rumble it opened with.

Ash shivered, hugging himself as a cold breeze swept through the bare hallway.

"H-Hello, Professor Bill? It's Ash Ketchum, Archie's son!" Ash stuttered as he shivered once again, "My father told you that I would be visiting?"

A sound similar to footstep sounded down the dark depths of the hallway made him cower against the wall, eyes darting around for any sign of life.

"Come on Ash! You're better than this," Ash reassured himself, "Keep a look out Joltik, you have better senses then I do."

Joltik nodded at Ash's command, the yellow fur on his body standing up as static raced across the its spiked texture.

"Bill?" Ash shouted, his voice echoing around the two.

Ash jumped once again as the torches Ash didn't notice before, became alight with a blue fire. Ash watched as the torches continued to light up in a pattern, eyes watching as certain torches that lead down separate hallways didn't light up.

_Are the torches showing us the way? _Ash thought as he followed the torches, the squeak of his shoes reverberating with his every step.

Ash turned the corner, watching as the final few torches lighted up, showing another large stone archway; jumping as it opened without a sound, different to the one at the front.

Ash and Joltik both looked at the dark, blurry figure bashing a hammer against a strange machine. Their muscles bulging and moving with every swing. _Are they not wearing any pants?_

"B-Bill?" Ash slowly walked into the room, sweat dripping down his neck as his hand rested gently on his Pokémon's pokeballs.

Ash screamed as a hand landed on his shoulder, making Joltik let out a small volt of electricity at the figure behind Ash, the figure ducking to dodge it.

"Woah, calm down there young lad!" The hand retreated from Ash's shoulder as brown hair****** came into focus. The main before him wore a blue button down, long sleeved shirt that was tucked into casual light green trousers. The brown belt, not dissimilar to his hair, stood out against his clothing choice.

"Wait, if you're there, then who's?" Ash spoke, pointing his figure behind him.

Both Joltik and Ash dramatically turned around, screaming once again as he found the grey visage of a Machoke appear before his face.

Bill sweat dropped as Ash screamed again, wondering if this was really Archie's son. In Bill's eyes, Archie is a prestigious figure which he held high regard for. However, this kid seemed to have inherited none of the power, nobility and charismatic aura Archie seemed to naturally wield around him.

I mean, Archie told Bill to not underestimate his son, but he would have to doubt him. A kid who jumps at every sound; how could he possibly give this kid his newest invention?

Bill smirked as he came up with an idea. He truly was a mega genius!

Ash turned as Bill said his name, taking his focus off the light grey Superpower Pokémon. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the smirk on the researchers face.

"Why don't we have a friendly battle?" Bill said, nodding towards the Machoke, "I'll use Machoke."

With wide eyes, he turns to look at the Joltik sitting on shoulder. Despite the small face of Joltik, Ash could easily see the similar shocked expression in his eyes.

"Why?" Ash asked once he turned back around to face Bill.

"Well, I find you disappointing."

Hurt flashed on Ash's face as Joltik let out an angry squeak. For how dare this brown-haired hooligan say that about his trainer! Ash calmed his emotion, keeping a blank face as he stared into Bill's sparkling eyes.

If he remembered correctly, one of the many things his father had told him about Bill, is that he doesn't have many friends, and this is one of the reasons why; he's brutally honest and doesn't take other people's feelings into consideration.

"So you wish to test my skill with a Pokémon battle?"

Bill nodded, Machoke coming to stand next to him. "It'll be a 1v1 Pokémon battle. Though I have to warn you, despite being a researcher my Machoke is strong."

Ash nodded, already thinking of who he shall use in the battle. Despite him wanting to test out Joltik, he knows that the Attaching Pokémon will be too inexperienced to battle compared to the Machoke that stood before him.

Furthermore, with the damage recently done to Meowth means she's still not 100% and therefore could weaken her further instead of improving her health. Diglett is a possibility, but Machoke is super-effective so that would be a massive disadvantage.

Weepinbell and Buizel are solid possibilities but are they the one Ash wishes to use? Looking at the overconfident attitude of the technology genius before him, he knew who to choose.

If Bill wishes to test Ash's skill through a Pokémon battle, then he feels obligated to use his starter in this battle, the one who has been with him since the beginning of his adventure.

"So will we be battling somewhere else?" Ash asked pointing towards the archway where he had entered through in the beginning. Looking at the expensive technology adjourning this room, he highly doubted Bill wanted it to be destroyed through their battle.

Bill just let out a loud laugh, his Superpower Pokémon following soon after.

Ash blushed as they continued laughing, lightly brushing his hands over Joltik's yellow fur to calm himself down.

"O-Of course we're not! We're going to battle right here, in my lab!" Bill said after he collected himself, spreading his arms in a dramatic notion.

"But-"

"Ah ah ah! No Buts! Does your Pokémon really not have enough control over its moves?" Bill chuckled, sweeping his finger back and forth in front of Ash's face.

Ash's face became coloured with red as he purposely didn't make eye contact with Bill. _Should I use another Pokémon like Weepinbell, who has more controlled moves rather than the all-powerful and destructive Charmeleon?_

Ash shook his head at the doubting thoughts. _I will use Charmeleon! I just have to be careful and smart about this._

"So? Are you doing to release your Pokémon or not? Are you too scared to fight?" Bill taunted hands on hips as he leant forward, smirk planted on his face.

Ash sent Bill a glare as his answer, grabbing out Charmeleon's pokeball.

"You're going to stay on my shoulder through this ok? Make sure I stay grounded." Ash whispered to Joltik, the furry electric bug rubbing against Ash affectionately. He's going to need someone to keep him in check if he gets influenced into the flow of battle.

Ash giggled as it tickled. "Alright, this one is going to be a hard battle to win. But I believe in you Charmeleon!"

As Ash finished his statement, his reptilian starter appeared with a growl his tail swinging side to side.

The professor tilted his head towards the faux battlefield, indicating to the bipedal Pokémon to get ready for battle. The Superpower Pokémon flexed its muscles as it stood in front of the reptile, smirked as it mocked the Charmeleon for its small biceps.

Charmeleon grit its canines in annoyance, its tail fire giving the room an orange glow.

"You may start first, if that'll help you at all." Bill chuckled mockingly, an almost exact replica of his mocking Machoke. He seemed to get slightly serious as he spoke next, "If you damage even the tiniest amount of my equipment, you're replacing it."

Joltik's soft fur remained an ever-present reminder to Ash that he should remain calm in the face of an opponent such as this. The ones that fought with words rather than strength.

**Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. This Pokémon is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that is known for its immense physical strength that it utilises to its advantage. With muscles as hard as steel, it is able to lift extremely heavy objects with only one finger however despite this its commonly found as the mascot of many moving companies as it enjoys manual labour.**

He put down his pokedex satisfied with the information gathered before giving his next order.

"You'll regret that! Charmeleon begin with a Will-O-Wisp!" If he weren't to cause minimal damage to the surrounding equipment, he had to play this smart. With burn, not only would Machoke's attack decrease, but he would also be hurt every few seconds!

"Let it hit you Machoke!" Bill cried with an explicit giddiness is his voice, "You're just making this too easy for us Ash! You really are disappointing!"

Ash's brow furrowed in confusions before horror entered his eyes as he witnessed Machoke's muscle bulge as flames danced across his skin, the exact opposite reaction he wished for.

"Now with your power up from your ability Guts, bash that lizard with Low Sweep!"

How could Ash be stupid! His fist clenched as he remembered the effects of Guts. Guts was an ability gifted to many Pokémon that trainers utilised to the best of its ability as it increased the users attack power by 50% if they were afflicted with a status condition. Additionally if the Pokémon were to be afflicted with burn, their attack power wouldn't decrease one bit!

"Smokescreen! What ever you do, make sure that Machoke doesn't hit you!"

Charmeleon not only sensed the urgency and desperation in Ash's voice, but also witnessed the result of his Will-O-Wisp. A dark smog covered the room, making Machoke hesitate as it lost sight of its opponent.

"Now Charmeleon, Flame Burst!"

Machoke dodged the sudden fireball that was aimed at, watching as it luckily hit the stone wall of the lighthouse and not any valuable supplies. With Machoke's attention being distracted by the missed Flame Burst, it had no time to dodge as it got burnt with another one hitting its grey hide.

Ash heard the deep grunt of pain from the smoke covered area, clenching his fist as he thought of what to do next. With that much muscle in its body, Machoke is bound to be slow so Ash has to make use of Charmeleon's superior speed.

"Escape that dark cloud Machoke, follow my voice!" Bill suddenly exclaimed.

Hearing the command, Machoke turned on its heel and rushed towards its trainer seeing as the cloud of smoke gradually become less dense the further he got form the center.

"Use your speed Charmeleon, hit and run!"

Charmeleon's narrow blue eyes gleamed through the smoke, slitted pupils following Machoke's every step. Stone fractured as sharpened claws dug into the surface the best it could as it raced towards the humanoid Pokémon.

Charmeleon only realised its mistake as Machoke's gleeful eyes turned towards him, the Superpower Pokémon coming to a sudden stop.

Bill gave a sharp smirk, "Alight those fists with lightning Machoke, Thunder Punch!"

Charmeleon gave a choked shout as a lightning-ridden fist dug into his stomach sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Ash used his arms as cover against the sudden rush of wind that pelted past him, Joltik using its sharp pincers to stay attached to Ash's vest. Ash's eyes widened seeing Charmeleon crumpled form lying next to destroyed rubble.

"Charmeleon! Are you ok buddy?" Ash shouted worryingly, watching as his starter's tail flickered.

"Wow, already out from one punch?"

Ash clenched his jaw as his eyes travelled to the now revealed Bill. Machoke stood beside him, the dancing flames on his body making the Pokémon wince slightly. Ash still noticed the lighting that crackled on Machoke's hands.

The growl from behind him Ash signalled Charmeleon's consciousness. Amber eyes met narrowed slits.

"Over? Nah, we're only getting started!" Ash's outcry was met with an equally load roar, Charmeleon's tail fire expanding as his ability Blaze took effect.

Bill raised an eyebrow in surprise. Looking closer he saw the determined fire that lighted up Ash's eyes.

His eyes widened.

"While you don't yet have the power your father holds, you still have that same fire that draws everyone in," Bill murmured underneath his breath, too quiet for Ash to hear, before exclaiming louder, "Haha! Well then let's continue, don't disappoint me Ash!"

"Flame Burst!"

Flames frothed from Charmeleon's mouth as the powered Flame Burst escaped his snout. Machoke punched the fireball, wincing as the lightning didn't diminish all the damage from it.

Charmeleon's claws flashed from the exertion of Slash, racing to meet Machoke's lightning fist.

Charmeleon's teeth gnashed together from clash. He looked deep into Machoke's glowing red eyes, only an arm's length away, seeing the similar determination to win he shared and-

_Time seemed to stop._

Unbidden knowledge raced into Charmeleon's brain like a sudden lock in his mind's door abruptly crumbled. How could he have not known this before? This was his birthright, what he had known since he had entered this world, it was just that the knowledge lay trapped, surrounded by chains that wouldn't release it until he needed it. Charmeleon's eyes flashed as only one word stood out.

_Counter._

* * *

Both trainers watched as Charmeleon's arm, from claw to bicep, lit with glowing, white light.

Ash suddenly beamed, grabbing the attention of Bill's confused eyes. "Go Charmeleon!"

Machoke flew back from the sudden force hitting his angular cheek, its muscular body flying like a ragdoll across the lighthouse floor before smacking back first into the opposite wall. Machoke fell to its knees breathing heavily.

Charmeleon gave a guttural roar, echoing in the ears of Pokémon and Human alike. The Will-O-Wisp seemed to reply to its owner's cry, flaring up and burning Machoke's sturdy grey hide.

Machoke's thighs tensed as it rose from its knees, replying with its own growl.

Ash gently pet Joltik's spiked fur. _Still raring to go? Damn, I don't know if Charmeleon can take another hit._

"I give."

Ash and Charmeleon startled at the sudden predicament, looking towards Bill with surprised eyes. Surely he realised that the winner of this battle would have likely of been himself?

Bill chuckled good-naturally at the kid and his Pokémon's confused face. "While I'm sure it would've been fun, we've already destroyed plenty of my lab and id really not risk the chance of a stray attack hitting my equipment."

Ash only then realised the destruction they had caused, fractures along the floor where both Pokémon had used their strength to dig onto the floor and rubble that lay waste where they had been smacked into the wall.

"O-oh right, sorry." Ash stuttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Bill returned a tired Machoke to its ball, "All good, even I was becoming entranced by our battle."

A low growl reminded Ash of his Charmeleon who stood in front of him, waiting for some sort of congratulations. He bent down, grasping Charmeleon in his arms tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Joltik gave a similar squeak of pride upon Ash's shoulder. Ash released Charmeleon, looking into the reptilian eyes. "And you learnt Counter*****, which will definitely help us in the future."

Charmeleon gave a tired chirp, his tail fire small and lethargic. "Why don't you rest? You did amazingly." And with a flash of red, Charmeleon was gone to rest in his home.

"Ash, catch!"

Ash fumbled with the sudden object being thrown at him. "W-What was that for?"

"It's the whole reason why your father wanted you to come here and find me." Bill responded, standing with his hand resting on his hip.

"Oh, thank you Professor Bill" Ash bowed, still inspected the plain brown package that was thrown at him. The only significant part of it was the cheekily grinning Gengar that was drawn on top.

"Now, none of that formal 'professor' crap. Just called me Bill." He said as he waved a hand in front of his face, "Aren't you doing to open my beautiful, genius masterpiece?"

Just as Ash was about to open parcel, the Gengar drawing once again caught his eye reminding him of the inscription on the front door. Bill, seeing that Ash hesitated, asked him if he's alright.

"Oh yeah, its just." Ash bit his bottom lip in thought, "Well, that engraving of the Gengar on the front door, what's up with it?"

Bill's eyes lighted up with understanding, "Liked my Gengar hypnosis did you? It's meant to keep pesky trainers away from here, if you couldn't make it past that you weren't worth my time." he winked, "Now open my gift, I have work to do."

Ash finally opened the brown, dull parcel he was given, surprised to find an electronic device laying there. He grabbed it gently, finding the design to be similar to the watch he was currently adjourning his wrist, yet it seemed 10x more advanced.

He ran his finger across the black, leather strap that would connect his wrist and the watch together. The proportionate black screen, lined with red designs and buttons, lit up as Ash touched it showing the time as well as the current weather and temperature of where he was currently located.

"It's called an Xtransceiver, created by me with the work of a few others in Kalos. Though a tiny bit more advanced than the public ones," Bill explained smiling brightly, his face almost glowing as he looked at his invention, "It allows multiple people to communicate with each other via video call."

Bill rushed over grabbing the device before pressing a load of buttons, which let out a quiet 'ding' as they were pressed, before handing it back. "Here, you should be the one he sees when he answers."

Ash let out a confused hum as he grabbed the Xtransceiver, almost dropping it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Ash, I see you found Bill's Lighthouse just fine."

* * *

*****In case any of you have forgotten, Counter is Charmeleon's egg move. Counter is a physical fighting move that deals double the damage done to it which is why Machoke was so badly damaged after being hit with it. However, counter only works with physical type moves.

******In all the games, Bill had brown hair but in the anime he had green, which is confusing. But I decided to stick with the brown.

* * *

**AN: I think I've explained everything I need to in the top Authors note. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed Bill's entrance! My Bill is a mischievous, slightly narcissistic, brutally honest genius that holds Ash's father in very high regard, so I hope you liked him.**

**Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me if I made any spelling/grammatical errors, I will fix them as soon as possible. This is actually my longest chapter yet, so yay?**

**Don't be afraid to give me suggestions for what you wish to see in this story, whether that be plot points, specific episodes, or Pokémon.**

**Hope to see you guys soon, toodles. **


End file.
